


Make Me Wanna Die

by lovealways21



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sookie's cousin returns to Bon Temps she catches the eye of a certain 1,000 year old vampire. Too bad she refuses to become just another notch on his belt. Eric might have finally met the one woman who can actually say no to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone finds this familiar, I just wanted to let you know that I also posted this story on ff.net!!

 

I swallowed hard as he stood about seven feet away from me. The look in his eyes was a mix between lust and anger. Our eyes met in an intense stare. It went on for what seemed like forever. Neither of us were willing to break eye contact. We both knew from the first time we met that it was eventually going to come down to this. This whole entire situation had finally gone too far. The games were coming to an end at this very moment.

Words were our worst enemy at this point in time as I found myself slowly backing up away from him. Every time I took a step back, he'd take a step forward. Back, forward, back, forward and so forth. Our eyes were still glued together in an unbreakable stare.

As soon as I took another step backwards I felt my back hit the door. He took this as an opportunity to close in on me and press his entire body into mine, leaving me trapped in between him and the hard wood surface of what just a few seconds ago had been my only chance of escaping his presence.

A shiver ran up and down my spine as I felt his breath inches away from my face. I bit down on my bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. I tried to turn my head away, finally breaking eye contact, but he cupped my face with one of his hands and prevented me from moving my head even the slightest bit.

I once again felt his breath on me, but this time he was even closer than he was before. His lips were so close to mine that I could practically imagine how they'd feel if they were on me. I was beginning to get butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

Since I wasn't able to move my head, I snapped my eyes shut. I think part of me hoped that if and when I reopened my eyes he'd be gone. Part of me wished I'd open my eyes and find that all of this had only been a dream. But the other part…the other part prayed that it was real.

"Open your eyes," he demanded and I have absolutely no idea why but I did as he said.

Before my mind could even process what was happening, he moved in for the direct kill.

Oh boy!


	2. Chapter 1 - Return to Bon Temps

Bon Temps, Louisiana. It might as well be named Boring, Louisiana. Bon Temps had always been a boring and uneventful small town. When I last left to go to college I never planned on returning. But after graduating from college I just out of the blue decided that I'd return. Why? I honestly don't know. Well okay maybe I do know the real reason why, but I could've easily say no to the reason. So maybe I was really returning because I missed my cousins? Although, even if I did miss them I don't see any reason why I'd return. There are many ways I could see them again. Bon Temps was nothing but a waste of my time in my opinion. Yet here I was driving past the "Welcome to Bon Temps" sign.

Much to my displeasure I had lived there on and off for almost half of my life. The first time I ever lived in Bon Temps was when I was 10. I had been sent there by my parents to stay with my grandmother, Adele, who unfortunately passed away just recently and my cousins, Jason and Sookie Stackhouse while my parents went MIA for a year or two. When I was 13 I moved back with my parents only to again return to Bon Temps when I was 16.

My second time in Bon Temps was short lived, though, compared to my first. As soon as I turned 17 I got into college, I had started school a year earlier since I was born and raised in Ukraine; therefore, I graduated school a year ahead of others my age. When I got accepted into college I left Bon Temps without any second thoughts, never wanting to return again. But you don't always get what you want, now do you? Now at the ripe age of 21, I've got my Master's Degree but instead of using it...I was returning to the one place that I had never actually been a fan of. To say the least, it was rather pathetic. Most normal people wouldn't return to a place that they didn't like. But then again, I'm not normal people. Honestly, I am far from ever being normal.

Driving through town, passing the small stores and old run down looking houses brought back many memories. Just because I didn't like Bon Temps when I was younger doesn't mean that I don't have memories of the place. Most of the memories are small ones, but they're still memories.

After just a short drive through town, maybe about ten or so minutes through the middle of nowhere, I reached my destination…Merlotte's. I was almost 100% positive that everyone I knew would be there, Bon Temps being a small town and all. Pulling into the parking lot, I parked in an empty space in front of the building. Opening the car door and getting out, I straightened my sunglasses on my face, slamming the door and hitting the lock button on my keys.

Walking into the bar, I felt a wave of more memories wash over me. This was the one and only place in this town that I never did get bored or tired of. I looked around to find that nothing had changed since I'd been gone. Everything was the same as I had last seen it. It didn't surprise me, though. The owner, Sam Merlotte, was never really the decorating type of guy. It'd be weird if he would've done anything.

All of a sudden, I heard someone gasp. I turned my head towards the direction that the gasp came from and a smile lit up my face when I saw who it had belonged to.

"Selena? Is it really you?" Sookie asked, an expression of surprise taking up her facial features.

I reached up to my face to take off my sunglasses and place them on the top of my head. I answered with a smirk, "The one and only!"

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, placing her serving tray down on the nearest table before taking off running and throwing her arms around me.

"It's good to see you, too, cuz!" I smiled and hugged her back just as tightly as she was hugging me.

As we pulled away my eyes caught sight of two holes, teeth length apart, on the left side of her neck. My eyes widened. " _Oh my…wow! Is she a fangbanger? Wow! I would have never expected that from her,_ " I thought quietly to myself. I wasn't judging, I swear. But still, lucky for me Sookie couldn't read my mind or hear my thoughts, whichever.

"So what are you doing back here?" Sookie asked. "In Bon Temps, I mean."

Shaking myself out of my somewhat shocked and zombie like state, I shrugged my shoulders. "I honestly don't know. I'm just here."

Sookie grinned. "Oh, well...that's a good enough answer for me."

"So, um...I was wondering…" I started to say before trailing off.

Already knowing what I was about to ask, Sookie told me, "Everything is exactly how you left it. It hasn't been touched…not even once…okay maybe just once...or maybe even twice."

I smiled as I gave her another hug, "Thank you so much, cuz! And it's fine if you touched my things…as long as you didn't ruin or break anything."

"Everything is in great condition," she assured me. "And you're so very welcome!"

When we pulled away she reached into her pocket and handed me a key. "You'll be needing this!"

I opened my mouth to say something but didn't get the chance to.

"Sookie! Order up!" a very familiar voice called out from the kitchen.

Sookie turned and made her way back to the table that she set her tray down on. "I should probably get that!"

"By all means! We'll catch up later!" I stepped out of her way but then wound up following her to the back anyways.

"Terry!" I exclaimed.

"Selena?" he asked, surprise evident on his face upon looking up and seeing me there. "When did you get back in town?"

"Not even 30 minutes ago," I answered simply.

Terry smiled. "Well, I am glad that you're back!"

I smiled back at him. "I'm glad to be back!" What a bullshit lie! "When did you get put to work in the kitchen?" I asked curiously.

"Ever since Lafayette disappeared," he answered with a sigh.

I raised an eyebrow. "Disappeared?"

Terry nodded his head. "He won't answer his phone, but his car is still parked in his driveway," he informed me. "He's just nowhere to be found."

"Hmm…well that's weird. That is not like him at all," I said, suspicion clear in my voice.

"I do not know where he's at, but he better hurry up and get back here," Terry said, sounding completely exhausted. "This is not a job for only one person."

I felt bad for Terry.

"If I was the type who liked to cook I'd ask Sam if I could help you in the kitchen, but me and cooking aren't much of friends these days," I said, wishing that I could help him out but knowing that it was just a siren's call for disaster.

"Thank you for caring, Selena," Terry replied, flashing me a toothy smile.

 "Of course, Terry!" I said, flashing him a smile back. "You're a sweet, caring guy who deserves to be treated with the utmost respect."

"You're too nice, Selena."

I smirked at him. "You have obviously never met my other side then."

He was silent for a moment before finally saying, "I have a feeling that I don't ever want to either."

I reached up and tapped my nose. "Do you know where Sam is? I want to see if I can get a job here again."

"Last time I saw him, he was in his office."

"Alright, thank you," I said before turning and heading towards Sam's office. "Knock! Knock!" I exclaimed as I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Sam's voice called from the other side of the door.

Twisting the knob and pushing it open, I walked in. I looked around the office, seeing that once again nothing had changed. Everything was still the same as it had been when I last left.

"Selena?" he asked in shock as he looked up from what he was doing.

"Sam! Long time no see!" I answered with a smirk.

He stood up and walked up to me, pulling me into a gut wrenching hug. After what seemed like forever he pulled away and asked, "What brings you back here? I was sure that after you got your master's degree that the only time I'd see you again was on TV or on the cover of magazines."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I honestly don't know what brought me back here. I'm just here. As for the TV and magazine deal…I'm only 21 years old. I've got many years to make my dreams of becoming rich and famous come true!"

"Well, no matter what, it's great to have you back in town, Selena!" He grinned.

"Thank you. It's actually great to be back," I said with a small and brief smile. Once again, a bullshit lie! "So do you have any waitress positions open by any chance?"

"Merlotte's is always looking for new waitresses," he answered. "There is indeed an opening and it's yours if you want it."

I grinned excitedly. "Of course I want it! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed. "So...when do I start?"

"Can you start now?"

"I've got nothing better to do right now."

"Do you still have your old uniform?"

"I had a feeling that you'd say yes, so I brought it with me," I said followed by a quite chuckle.

Sam smirked. "You always did have a way of knowing things first." He laughed. "Go get changed and then I'll put you to work."

"Alright then!" I said in a sing song voice as I turned and walked out of the office.

**~makemewannadie~**

After I got off work around 11:40ish, which was the same time Sookie got off work, I followed her back to the house. It had been almost four years since I'd last been here. When I pulled up to the house, I just about died.

I stepped out of my car, popping the trunk open and slamming the front door shut. Wide eyed and definitely surprised, I made my way to the trunk, grabbing as many suitcases as I could. Sookie was next to me in seconds, taking the left over suitcases in her hands.

"Umm…Sookie…just curious, but…did a bomb by chance go off here?" I asked in all seriousness.

She turned her head in my direction and smirked. "You think this is bad?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I nodded my head in tune with my answer.

She chuckled as she headed for the front door. "Just wait until you see the inside!" she called over her shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow, not sure I was ready to see what awaited me on the other side of the door. "What? What's wrong with the inside of the house?" I asked, slamming the trunk shut and running to catch up with her.

I got my answer as soon as I walked through the front door A gasp tore from my throat and I instantly felt faint. The house that I had known before was gone. The inside literally made it seem as if the house had been abandoned for at least a century or two. The walls were so rotted that I gagged just looking at them.

"Oh my god!" was all I could manage to get out. I looked at Sookie, trying to form a question, but failing. That is until I remembered, "Wait! My room?"

"Is fine. All of the bedrooms are fine. I made sure to at least keep them from turning into…" She paused and looked around the foyer. "...this shit hole."

I cocked an eyebrow. "When did you acquire a potty mouth?"

"When Bon Temps became interesting," she answered honestly.

"And when did it get interesting here?" I wondered out loud.

"Two years ago when the vampires came out of the coffins."

I decided to play dumb just for the hell of it, "Oh, right! Vampires! I completely forgot that they came out!" I laughed a fake laugh, very thankful that she didn't call me out on it. "Well, I'm gonna go unpack," I told her. "Could you bring those suitcases up for me please?"

"Of course!" Sookie smiled, following me up to my room.

Upon entering my room and flicking the lights on a smile lit up my face. I placed my suitcases on the bed and turned around, throwing my arms around her. She returned the hug instantly.

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

"When I painted the room I just had this feeling that you'd come back and decided to paint it your favorite colors," She explained smiling.

"Thank you!" I smiled as I pulled back from her.

"I'll just leave you to unpack now," Sookie said as she turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Once the door had closed behind her, I went back to admiring my room. Sookie had painted the walls reddish pink with black borders. Those two were, without a doubt, my favorite colors. The paint job honestly made me feel like I was at home again!

**~makemewannadie~**

I don't know how long had passed by before Sookie came barging through the door. I jumped damn near out of my skin, not having expected her to come in without knocking first.

Sookie let out a small, somewhat nervous laugh. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you like that."

I shook my head and waved my hand in a "don't worry about it," manner. "It is not a problem. What's up?"

"I need your fashion sense," she replied in a somewhat frantic tone.

"Alright, shoot!"

She smiled before laying out three dresses she had in her hands down on the bed. "Which dress should I wear out tonight? The red, black, or white one?"

Coming around to stand next to her, I looked over each of the dresses and then came to my conclusion. "Well…" I started, pausing to make sure I worded what I was about to say the right way. "The tight black dress says, "Hey! Look at me! I'm a slut! Come and get some!" so, that's a no for sure. Then the white one says, "I'm so innocent," and judging by the fang marks on your neck, you're no longer innocent, so the white doesn't work either," I paused again as Sookie quickly brought one of her hands up to her neck to cover the fang marks up. I thought about saying something to her but decided to stay on subject instead. "Now the red dress on the other hand says, "I'm sophisticated, confident, feisty, fierce, and most importantly…off the market!" With having said that, I picked up the red dress and handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you!" She rejoiced.

"You're welcome! So what's the special occasion?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"I'm going to go meet my boyfriend, Bill, at Fangtasia! Normally I wouldn't be caught dead in that bar, but Bill's having trouble with his progeny, Jessica, and he needs my advice or help or something. Therefore, I am forcing myself to go there."

Excitement flushed through me like a high powered energy drink. oOkay, that was a bad similie to describe it.

"Fangtasia? As in the vampire bar in Shreveport?"

She nodded her head

"I want to go!" I sang out.

"Alright, sure! Get ready and meet me downstairs in half an hour," she said, happy that she didn't have to go alone.

"Will do!"

Once she left to go get ready, I walked over to my closet and opened it. Hmm...what to wear? I wanted nothing more than to look absolutely gorgeous for my first time ever going to a vampire bar.

After what seemed like an entire life time, I finally managed to decide on an outfit. I had decided to wear my silver one shoulder cross strap dress with black open toed shoes, matching silver jewelry and purse.

Yes, I know I'm going to be entering a vampire bar that's more than likely filled with vampires and fangbangers. But when it comes to fashion things like that don't matter. Nor do I care about what anyone thinks of what I wear.

"An all silver outfit?" Sookie asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at me as I descended down the staircase.

"Let it be a message to every vampire there…I'm not interested," I answered with a grin.

Sookie laughed. "That is actually not a bad idea!"

"I know, right? So whose car are we taking tonight?"

Sookie shrugged her shoulders "It does not really matter to me."

Grabbing my keys from my clutch purse, I smirked. "My car it is."

**~makemewannadie~**

On the way to Fangtasia Sookie filled me in on everything and everyone. Bill was her vampire boyfriend who was really nice and considerate…not like most vampires in the world. I was sort of suspicious about that but didn't question Sookie on it, it seemed she loved him too much to except my thoughts on him. Jessica was Bill's progeny who he was forced to turn as punishment for staking a vampire in order to save Sookie's life.

She even went on to fill me in on, Eric Northman, the owner of Fangtasia and the vampire sheriff of area 5. Apparently, he was a selfish asshole who could and did have any and almost every woman in Shreveport that he wanted. Talk about a player! Ew! Certainly not someone that I want anything to do with, human or vampire. It was disgusting and beyond uncalled for. Maybe I'm only saying that because I've only been with three guys in my entire 22 years of being alive. Either way it was just plain sick, at least it was in the way Sookie told me about his dalliances. I still could not help but wonder, though…wouldn't it be kind of funny if I somehow got him to change his ways by not being like other girls?

"Just a little heads up, Selena, the woman at the door checking ids," Sookie started, breaking me from my thoughts.

I turned my head and looked to the door to see a…I'd say reddish blonde haired woman standing there.

"Yeah, that one," Sookie confirmed when I turned my attention back to her. "Anyways, there's a big possibility that she'll display some…umm…lesbian tendencies towards you…just ignore them all," she finished off her informing of me.

"Will do," I said, nodding me head. I was not quite sure just what she meant by lesbian tendencies. Was the lady a lesbian? Or was she just very flirtatious with everyone?

When we walked up to the vampire that Sookie had warned me about, said vampire in question sensed us and turned her gaze in our direction. A definitely flirtatious smile lit up her face.

"Ms. Stackhouse," she drawled in what sounded like an old English accent, maybe.

"Pam," Sookie replied, smiling briefly.

The vampire that I now knew was Pam looked at me and grinned. "Sookie, who's your friend?" she asked flirtatiously.

I now realized what Sookie had meant when she warned me about Pam's lesbian tendencies seconds ago. I looked at Sookie to avoid Pam's stare. She looked back at me with a look in her eyes that said, "See what I meant?"

Sookie looked away from me and turned her attention to Pam. "Pam, I would like you to meet my cousin, Selena Dobreva. Selena this is Pam," she introduced us.

Pam was suddenly more interested than before. "Cousin?" she asked intrigued.

Sookie and I both nodded our heads.

Pam turned her gaze strictly to me and asked, "Are you a 'special' one like Sookie is?"

"Honestly, I don't think that's any of your…" Sookie started to answer the question for me.

I cut her off. "Sookie, it's fine. I have got this," I assured her. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Interesting." She smiled a curious smile. "Can you hear thoughts like she can?"

I shook my head, "No,  one might say that I have my own special abilities."

"Mind sharing them?"

I chuckled. "You're not getting that answer out of me," I told her, shaking my head no. "Nope! No way."

Pam rolled her eyes as he smile turned down into a frown. "It was worth a shot," she said dully.

"We should go in now," Sookie suggested, getting very antsy.

"Yes, yes we should," I agreed. "It was a definitely pleasure...or something meeting you, Pam." I smiled briefly and then almost instantly regretted the words I had just said after they had already left my mouth.

She grinned back. "Oh, I can assure you that the pleasure was all mine." She moved out of the way to let us by.

The whole time I was walking into the club I could feel Pam's eyes giving my whole backside third degree burns. Now was one of the very rare times in which I wished that Sookie could hear my thoughts. As if she actually could, she looked over at me. She must have sensed my minor uncomfortable feeling.

"You think she's bad? Just wait until you meet Eric," she emitted dully.

"Which one's Eric?" I asked curiously; I really wanted to know what all of the fuss was all about.

Her eyes trailed to the other side of the room. "The one sitting up there on the throne," Sookie whispered as if afraid that someone would hear her, although considering where we were...I highly doubt whispering made much of a difference.

My eyes followed the path that Sookie's had created not even a second ago. When my eyes landed on what…I mean who…Sookie was looking at…I just about had a heart attack. Holy mother of god! Live can be mean sometimes...oh so mean.


	3. First Impressions

As soon as I laid eyes on him everything bad that Sookie had told me about, Eric Northman, went in one ear and out the other. I've never been the type of girl to go for blondes, but I now understood perfectly why so many woman were willing to spread their legs for him. Not that I'd ever become one of those girls. I'd rather die a brutal death before I even thought about spreading my legs like some skank for him. No matter how hot and dreamy he is.

Apparently sensing my gaze, Eric's eyes in synced their selves with mine. I swallowed hard and broke the stare instantly, turning my head away. Sookie looked at Eric and then to me. She shook her head and sighed.

"Selena, don't let yourself fall into his good looks trap," she said to me as we sat down at a nearby empty table.

I frowned, "Don't worry, Sookie! I won't! Just because he's like really hot doesn't mean anything. Besides he's not even my type. I don't usually go for blondes.

"Sookie sighed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god! I just don't want to see you get hurt again. Like you did with you know…"

I stopped her before she could say his name, "Don't! He's in my past and I'd like to keep it that way, please."

"Oh, right! I'm so sorry," she apologized."No worries."

"Sookie, you're here!" a guy smiled walking up to us. Judging by his appearance I assumed that he must be Sookie's vampire boyfriend, Bill.

"Of course, I'm here! You called and said you needed help with Jessica, so I came," she replied with a smile of her own.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes as I watched the two of them back and forth for a few short moments. They acted so much like lovebirds. But, then again isn't that what they were, anyways?Seeing as if they were all about each other to the point where I just wanted to claw my own eyes out watching them, I took it as my chance to get a drink from the bar. God knew I'd need one to survive the rest of the night. Leaving the table unnoticed I made my way over to the bar. "What can I get you?" the bartended asked me.

Without hesitation I answered, "Vodka on the rocks."

The bartender raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure a girl such as yourself can handle such hard liquor?"

I rolled my eyes, unnoticed. Did he seriously just ask me that? I turned towards Sookie and Bill and then back to the bartender, "Oh, trust me…I can handle it. As a matter of fact, I'm going to need all the hard liquor I can get."

He nodded and began making my drink without another question. While I waited I allowed my eyes to scan the room even though I knew that they'd most likely land on Eric. That's exactly what they did, too. Once again he sensed my gaze and we were induced into yet another intense gaze. He wasn't alone this time. Pam was standing there at his side. I bit down on my bottom lip to the point where I could taste a small amount of my own blood. I couldn't believe it. I hadn't even been introduced to him yet and I was already drooling over him, figuratively speaking.

"Selena Kane! Snap the fuck out of it! You are not going to become one of those skanky notches on his fucking belt!" I hissed at myself.

"Here you are miss," the bartender said doing me a favor by snapping my out of my trance, I guess you could call it.

"Thank you!" I smiled, picking up the glass and returning to the table. Clearing my throat as loud as I could without being too terribly loud, I sat down with my drink in hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sookie said to me.

I brought my drink up to my mouth and took a few sips, "Not a problem!"

"Oh, where are my manners? Bill, this is my cousin, Selena Dobreva! Selena this is my boyfriend, Bill Compton! Bill, Selena! Selena, Bill! she introduced us cheerfully.

"Sookie never mentioned to me that she had a cousin," Bill said surprised.

"Well, actually, besides me she has four others, too," I informed him.

He shook his head, "I wasn't aware." Bill turned to Sookie.

Sookie shrugged and offered a smile, "Must of slipped my mind. Or it just never came up."

"Well, regardless, it's nice to meet you, Selena," Bill smiled, nicely.

"Like wise."

"Beautiful name, too! It seems to suite you well," he complimented.

I couldn't help, but blush. No one had really ever complimented me on my name before. "Thank you!" I smiled.

Sookie smiled at me, "Told you he was different from most vampires."

I agreed, "That you did."

"So, now that everyone knows each other…what's going on with Jessica that you needed help with?" Sookie asked curiously.

I listened to the way that she said Jessica's name and couldn't help, but conclude that Sookie must be really fond of Jessica. A mother figure, maybe? That'd be kind of weird, though. But, I guess it could work.

"Well, for starters she refuses to listen to a single word I say. I brought her here hoping that maybe Eric could get her straight, but that didn't work. So, now here we are. You're both women, maybe you can try and talk some sense into here? Or at least you could tell me what I'm doing wrong," Bill suggested. "Being a master is not my forte," he added.

"We can try," Sookie said.

"Fill us in and we'll see what we can do," I added.

"Where to start? She's extremely annoying, she's always talking back, and she refuses to abide by the curfew I set for her."

Sookie and I looked at each other and couldn't stop ourselves from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked, dumbfounded.

"She's acting like a normal teenager," Sookie told him.

"She may be a vampire, but she's still a teenager," I said.

"Well, as you have probably already noticed I have no idea how to deal with a teenager."

I looked at Sookie and then at Bill," Two words…Reverse Psychology."

He had a blank look on his face…clueless. I'm sure he knows what that Reverse Psychology means, right? Or at least he should. He is like a hundred and seventy something, after all.

Taking a sip of my hard liquor as the bartender called it, I continued, "Let's take the curfew issue for example…What time do you normally give her?"

"4:00," he answered simply, "But she normally returns at 5:00 instead."

"Then you need to tell her she can stay out until 5:00. Once you tell her what she wants to hear she'll do the opposite. It'll no longer be fun because she'll think that you're actually okay with her staying out later. Teenagers are always doing the opposite of what they're told. The love the thrill of possibly getting in trouble, but if they don't get in trouble then they continue to do it until they do," I explained, sipping my drink little by little.

Bill looked generally surprised that I was able to explain the situation without even skipping a beat. While, Sookie, on the other hand had a smile on her face. "And this is why she's my favorite cousin. You can always go to her for advice and get everything you need," Sookie lilted.

I smiled at that.

"You are one clever person, Selena," Bill complemented for the second time tnight.

"Thank you! I get that a lot."

"Speaking of Jessica…where is she?" Sookie wondered out loud.

Bill looked around and surveyed the bar, "She should be around here somewhere."

Suddenly appearing at the table from out of nowhere, was Pam. "Eric's requested that the three of you go over there," she told us.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that Sookie's expression was now an annoyed one. She really must hate him.

Reluctantly, Sookie and Bill both stood up.

Sookie turned to me for a brief second, "Remember what I told you in the car," she said to me.

Picking up my drink and finishing it in one burning gulp, I placed it back on the table and replied, "Trust me it's all lodged in my brain."

"Good," she smiled.

I stood up and the three of us followed Pam across the bar over to where Eric was sitting on his throne. We approached him and Pam took her place standing behind him to his right, our left. Eric eyed the three of us before setting his attention on Sookie for a minute or so.

"Sookie, it's a pleasure seeing you again," he smirked arrogantly.

She scoffed, "I'm sure it is."

He ignored her and instantly changed his attention to me. "I don't believe we've met before. I'm, Eric Northman, sheriff of area five and owner of this bar. And you are?" he asked.

"Selena Dobreva…Sookie's cousin," I responded, making a quick glance in Sookie's direction, receiving a nod from her, meaning that it was ok for me to share that information. Not that I needed permission from her, but I was being safe. Cause' for all I knew telling him that I was her cousin could be a disaster waiting to happen.

"Cousin?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "I wasn't aware that Sookie had any other family aside from her brother." He turned his gaze to Bill. "Were you aware, Compton?"

Bill shook his head, "No, not until about five or so minutes ago, I was not."

Once again Eric turned his attention to me. Jeez! He changes his attention like girls change their outfits. "You surely smell delicious. You'd make an excellent pet. Don't you agree, Pam?"

Pam nodded and smirked, "In more ways then one."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Did you just say I'd make an excellent pet?" I asked in disgust.

"Does that bother you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Something inside of me just snapped with a moments warning. "As a matter of fact, it does! I am nobody's 'pet' nor will I ever be. I would rather die the most brutal death then ever become a 'pet' as you so 'nicely' put it. I'll never be a vampire's pet! And you can count on that!" I hissed.

"Never say never," Eric smirked, apparently amused by my sudden outbreak.

"Oh, but it's so fun!" I exclaimed with a fake smile. "Never, never, never, never, never, never, never…"

That made him smirk even more. Jeez! Is everything a smirk with him?

"Feisty…It's beginning to turn me on," Eric said, fangs popping out, unexpectedly.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Sookie spoke instead. I sighed a sigh of relief glad that I didn't have to get even more involved than I already was before.

"You know we should really be going now. We have to be at work really early," Sookie said coming up next to me.

"You're right. We really should be going now," I agreed without hesitation.

"So, soon?" Eric asked.

I nodded, happily, "Like Sookie said, we've got work really early tomorrow morning.

"Alright, well, we'll be leaving now!" Sookie put on the fakest smile that she could manage, grabbing a slight hold of my upper arm.

"It really was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Dobreva," Eric smirked his trademark smirk.

"The pleasure was all yours," I shot back as Sookie and I turned and walked away, without a single glance back in his direction.

The whole time I was walking out the club I could once again feel like Eric and Pam's eyes were giving my whole backside third degree burns. If only looks could kill, I'd have burned to death by now.

\--------

It was around 3:30ish when Sookie and I arrived home. Bill had stayed at Fangtasia to deal with Jessica. Therefore, Sookie and I decided that we'd come home, get cleaned up, and then sit and catch up for a while before going to bed.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower," I told her once we entered the house.

"So am I," she replied locking the front door, "It's been a long night."

"You can say that again.""Just curious…it's been bothering me the whole way here…" I started as we walked up the stairs. "Is Eric always like that?"

Sookie seemed surprised that I'd even bring his name up for any reason, but answered anyways. "Yeah, just about. Why?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I just can't get him out of my head."

Sookie's eyes widened, "Oh my god! Selena! No!" Sookie exclaimed in disbelief.

"It doesn't mean anything, Sookie," I assured her, "I refuse to be anything to him. I especially more than anything refuse to be just another fuck to him."

"That's good to hear. Cause' if you ever get involved with him for any reason I can assure you that it'll only end in death, pain, suffering, or heartbreak for you. And I, for one, refuse to ever see you go through that again," Sookie confessed.

I smiled, pulling her into a hug, "Your heart is in the right place."

Pulling away, she smiled, "So, is yours."

"I'll meet you in the living room in 20," I said before retreating to my bedroom.

Entering my bathroom, I went straight to the shower, turning it on to a temperature that I could cope with. Before I started getting undressed I was overcome by this weird sensation that someone was watching me. Seeing as if the only way someone could watch me was from the open curtained window, I cautiously walked over to it and looked outside.

I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so, I closed the curtains and went back to undressing. When all of my clothes were off, I stepped into the shower and stood under the shower head. The water, soothingly, cascaded down my body, from my head to my toes. Allowing myself to give into the feel of the water, I closed my eyes. Just as fast as they closed they shot back open.

What the hell? I asked myself, "Not only can I not get him out of my head, but now, I see him every time I close my eyes?"

For goodness sake! I barely even know him. Though, mostly everything I do know about him already is a total turnoff to me. There's truly no need for Eric Northman to be clouding up my mind nor my vision. It's completely uncalled for. If that's the case, though, I can't help, but wonder…why is it happening?

Since I wasn't able to get Eric off my mind and I all of a sudden became uncomfortable in my own shower, I quickly got cleaned and got out. I even got dressed quickly. Way quicker than I ever remembered getting dressed in my whole life. All of a sudden I was overcome with the feeling of someone watching me for the second time tonight.

Once again, I walked over to the only source of explanation and looked out. Everything as it did earlier seemed perfectly fine. I closed the curtains and then walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

"Hey, Sookie!" I called out, walking down the stairs.

"Yeah?" she replied from the living room.

Entering the living room, I asked, "Have you by any chance gotten a weird feeling that someone's watching you, tonight?"

She shook her head and frowned a bit, "No, why?"

"Oh…no reason," I lied, taking a seat on the other end of the couch.

I just couldn't shake the feeling, To say the least it was kind of creepy. It sucks to not know why you're feeling a certain way. Maybe coming back to Bon Temps really wasn't such a good idea, after all.


	4. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

One morning a week later I awoke to the feel of my bed moving. I jerked awake and immediately sat up. Noticing that Sookie was on my bed jumping up and down, like a seven year old, I laughed.

Seeing that I was now awake Sookie plopped down on the bed out of breath, sitting Indian style. Trying to catch her breath she smiled, "It's been forever since I last did that."

"You know, you're lucky you're you and not someone else, cause' if you were someone else I would have punched you in your face by now," I told her in all honesty.

She smirked, "Yeah, I know, You're always grumpy and violent when someone wakes you up before you're ready."

Yawning and rubbing my eyes, I glanced over at the clock. When I saw what time it was my jaw dropped, literally. "Sookie! It's only 9:45!" I exclaimed.

"I know, but we have to be at work in less than an hour," she informed me.

Annoyed, I asked, while throwing my self back down on the bed, "Are you serious?"

She nodded.

It was only now that I realized she was already wearing her uniform. At least she had the decency to get ready before waking me up. Against my will Sookie stood up, grabbing a hold of my arm, pulling me up with her. I threw the covers back, not wanting them to fall on the floor, just as my feet hit the floor.

"Now get dressed, fix your hair, and let's get going!" Sookie ordered. "We don't want to be late," she added, leaving the room so that I could have my privacy.

Once she closed the door behind her, all I wanted to do was crawl back in bed and go back to sleep, but I did have to be work in less than an hour. Ugh! Well, I can tell you one thing…lack of sleep is sure to be a bitch to me today.

Grabbing a random pair of shorts and a shirt, I sleepily changed. Not even caring truly what I looked like, I put my hair up in a messy bun and applied light makeup. Then I put on my jewelry, grabbed my purse, slipped into my shoes, and I was out the door and down the stairs in seconds.

At the bottom of the stairs I was met by a giddy Sookie, I eyed her strangely. She noticed me looking at her and smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Raising an eyebrow, I questioned, "Are you high right now?"

She giggled, "No, why would you think that?"

"Because you're acting like you are."

"No, I'm not high, Selena! It's just that it's been so long since I had to wait on someone," she confessed. "You know what I mean?"

"Kind of, sort of."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, anyways, let's go," Sookie said breaking the silence as she threw open the front door and exited the house.

\--------

"Selena, where's your uniform?" Sam asked as soon as I entered Merlotte's.

"At home," I answered, heading towards the office. "I only wear my uniform one day a week remember? Preferably, Monday."

"Alright then. Where's the Merlotte's pin that you normally pin to your shirt when you're working?" he asked following me into the office.

Placing my purse on the shelf I looked at him and shrugged, "I must of forgotten it."

"Selena, I have no problem with you not wearing your uniform just as long as you at least have the pin. Got it?"

I nodded, "I'll be sure to remember it next time."

"I'll let it slide just this once since you've only been back for a little over a week," he said.

I chuckled, "You'd let it slide any day."

He was silent for a second before replying, "For you yes."

I smiled briefly exiting the office. "Still no Lafayette?" I asked, stopping to talk to Terry for a quick second.

He sighed frustrated, "No."

"It just doesn't make any sense. It's not like Lafayette to just disappear and not at least contact somebody," I said just as my mind went hazy and started spinning. All I remember is spinning and then hitting the floor.

When I stopped spinning I was shocked to find that I was in a dark room. If you could even call it a room. It was musty and it reeked in death. Looking down on the ground I was proven right. There was blood and guts everywhere.

"Ew! Gross!" I exclaimed, instantly standing up. I looked down at my clothes and almost threw up. Now I was covered in blood that I had no idea who it belonged to. Where the hell and what the hell am I here for?"

All of a sudden I heard someone faintly call my name, "Selena?"

My eyes widened, I recognized that voice right away. "Lafayette!" I exclaimed quietly. I had no idea where I was and didn't want to jeopardize someone hearing me and coming down. By now I figured that I was in a basement. It's the only place that could possibly look and smell this bad.

"Lafayette!" I called out again, following where his voice was coming from. "Oh my lord!" I almost fainted at the sigh of him. Poor Lafayette! He was covered in blood and…fang marks? God only knew how long he'd been here.

"What the hell happened to you? Where are we?" I bombarded him with questions.

"I…I got…mixed up in something…that I shouldn't have. We're in the basement of some vampire bar," he choked out.

My blood began to boil at once. "Eric!" I hissed, quietly, through clenched teeth. Oh, how I want to kill him right now. Kneeling down next to Lafayette, I assured him, "Everything's going to be okay."

"I just want to go home, Selena," he managed on the verge of tears.

"I know…I know. And you'll be home soon enough," I comforted.

"I should of never gotten involved in the first place," Lafayette mumbled,

"Involved in what?" I asked, clueless.

Before he could answer, I heard faint voices calling my name, "Selena!" I immediately got the feeling that someone was shaking me.

"Oh, come one! Not yet!" I called out, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference anyways.

"Selena!" the voices came again.

I shook my head, standing up, "Alright, Lafayette, now that I know where you're at, I'm going to go. I'll be back later today to get you out of here. I promise you," I said, sympathetically.

"Please, hurry!" he begged.

I nodded just as the spinning from earlier returned and I hit the floor.

When I came back to and opened my eyes, I was met by everyone's scared and concerned faces. I blinked a couple of times trying to regain what was left of my composure after what I had just learned and slowly sat up.

I looked around until I came eye to eye with Sookie. She had a knowing look in her eyes and she knew what had just happened.

I stood up and my attention went straight to Sam, "I need the rest of today and to-night off."

He nodded without question.

Turning on my heel I retreated to the office to obtain my purse. Sookie followed. Once we were both in the office she closed the door and locked it.

"You had one of your teleporting outer body experience things, didn't you?" she asked me.

I nodded. Teleporting outer body experience or even teleporting dream is what I personally call my ability. If something bad happens or something goes wrong with some-one I know, even someone I just met, my body will shut itself down and force me to go wherever it wants me to. It's sort of like a vision except you have an outer body experi-ence and teleport yourself into your vision. It probably doesn't make any sense, but then again chances are that until it happens to you, you'll probably never understand it.

"Where'd you go? Who'd you see? Is everything okay?" Sookie bombarded me with questions.

"Eric's holding Lafayette in the basement of Fangtasia," I answered angrily.

Sookie's eyes widened. "WHAT?" she asked, sharing my anger with me.

"I promised Lafayette that I'd be back later to get him our of that hell hole he's being kept in."

"Well, I'm going with you, then."

"I was planning on going home and changing into something a little less revealing and then heading over to Fangtasia and waiting there until sun down. I want to rescue Lafayette and get the hell out of there as fast as possible," I filled her in on my plan that took less than 30 seconds to come up with.

Sookie nodded her head in agreement. "I'm on board with it."

I grabbed my purse as Sookie unlocked the door opening it as we walked out.

"Sam! I'm going to need to take off, also," Sookie told him taking off her servers apron and placing it on the apron hanger.

"You can't take off! We only have you and two other waitresses working," Sam said.

"Call Arlene and tell her to come in," Sookie suggested.

"Lisa and Coby have the cold," Sam said.

"Well, then I guess you're screwed because I'm taking off and that's final!" Sookie laid down the law as we headed outside.

\--------

I got home and wasted no time in running inside and changing into a pair of jeans, ugg boots, and a worded tee shirt. Jewelry and a purse and a touch of makeup were a given. Sookie wasn't far behind me. She and I were dressed and ready to go in a matter of 10 minutes.

All I could think about was how god only knew what Lafayette had been through in however long he's been stuck in that disgusting, sick basement. I couldn't imagine being in his position right now. I would of probably either died from a panic attack of killed myself by now if I were him.

"Alright, I'm ready to go," Sookie said, tightening her ponytail, as she made her way down the stairs, meeting me in the foyer.

"I just can't believe it. What the hell is so bad that Eric had to lock Lafayette in that filthy, disgusting basement and torture him," I spat.

Sookie scoffed, "Knowing Eric, it was probably just something he did for fun."

I clenched my fist, "He better have a really good reason for it."

Sookie nodded in agreement.

\--------

After having to stop for gas and stopping to get one of my tires pumped, of course knowing my luck that would happen, we arrived at Fangtasia around 4:00ish. We still had a few hours to go before the sun went down.

Luckily, for Sookie and I, Ginger, the barmaid or whoever the hell she is arrived when we did. Now we no longer had to break in like we had originally planned to. No law breaking, thank god!

"Ginger!" Sookie called getting out of the car.

Ginger stopped what she was doing and turned around with a smile, "Ms. Stackhouse! Good afternoon!"

"Afternoon to you, too! Ginger I'd like you to meet my cousin, Selena. Selena, Ginger! Ginger, Selena!" she introduced us.

"Selena? What a pretty name!" she complimented, nicely.

I smiled, "Well, thank you!" For the second time since I arrived back in Bon Temps, I got my name complimented on. Well, aren't I lucky to have my name.

"So, what brings you two here?"

"We have really important business to discuss with Eric. So, we wanted to be here when he arrives," Sookie explained.

"Do you mind if we come in with you?" I questioned, flashing her a fake, sweet, innocent smile.

She was silent and deep in thought for a moment before saying, "Umm…I'm not sure if he'd like that very much."

"I assure you he'll be fine with it, Ginger. He won't be mad at you," I half lied and half told the truth. I honestly had no idea how he'd react to her letting us in.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

I sighed. She was going to make this harder on all of us. I certainly wasn't going to beg her to let us in. Therefore, I stepped to the side and allowed Sookie to take that over.

"Please, Ginger. We're 100% positive he won't be mad at you," Sookie lied.

I looked at her and she looked at me. It was obvious that we were both thinking the same thing. "Please, dear god, let her be stupid enough to believe us."

Ginger sighed, turning back to the door and unlocking it. "Alright, I guess you can come in," she finally gave in.

"Thanks, Ginger," we said following her into the bar.

"Can I get you two a drink or anything?" Ginger asked us.

"No, thank you! We have to be extremely sober tonight," I said, restlessly walking around the bar, checking it out. I didn't get to have a good look at the place last week.

"How come you're here during the day, Ginger. I thought that they didn't require you to come in until night time," Sookie decided to test the boundaries.

Ginger was silent. She obviously didn't want to answer the question. She was proably afraid that she'd allow something to slip. I stopped walking and looked at Sookie. Wordlessly, I urged her to read Ginger's mind. She nodded before concentrating hard.

After a few seconds Sookie exclaimed, "She knows!"

"Ginger…" I started slowly walking over to her, "Where are they holding, Lafayette?" Stopping about eight feet away from her, I said, "Wait! I already know that answer! Better yet, where's the basement at?"

She played it off as if she knew nothing, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

I glared at her. "Now is not the time to play stupid, Ginger," I hissed.

"She's contemplating getting the gun that's kept under the cash register!" Sookie exclaimed.

As soon as the words left Sookie's mouth, Ginger made a run for the cash register. Oh, no she didn't! There was no way that I'd make it to the gun before her, since she had a rather big head start and she was closer to the register than I was in the first place, if I were to run at normal speed. I hated to do it, but I had no choice. I took a deep breath and without second thought ran at vampire speed over to the cash register.

I grabbed the gun just as she made her way to the bar. Turning, I wasted no time in pointing it at her.

She gulped.

With her eyes wide she spoke in stutters, "How…How'd you…you were…you ran at…vampire speed….you're not…"

Sookie and I both rolled our eyes.

"Ginger, shut up!" Sookie demanded.

"Take us to the basement now!" I ordered, "And, don't think for a second that I won't shoot you if you give me a reason to."

She swallowed hard, but didn't move a muscle.

I was beginning to get a little too frustrated with her. Sookie sensed it almost instantly. She shook her head no as if to say, "Don't do anything you'll regret later."

Ginger still hadn't moved even an inch.

"NOW!" Sookie and I hissed in unison.

"Alright, okay…just don't shoot me," she said visibly shaken.

I continued to glare at her.

She slowly turned on her heels and led us down into the basement.

"Oh my god! Lafayette!" Sookie exclaimed, running past Ginger and I and over to where Lafayette was sitting with his back up against the wall, knees brought up to his chest, and his head leaning on his knees for support.

He slowly lifted his head from his knees, "Sookie? Is that really you?" he managed to ask.

She nodded, "What have they done to you?"

"Ginger! Do you have the key to get that thing off of his neck?" I asked, lowering the gun down to my side and walking in front of her.

She shook her head side to side quickly and repeatedly, "No, I swear, I don't! Eric's the only one with the key," she quivered. I could tell by the way that her bottom lip trembled that she was telling the truth.

"Don't you move a muscle or I will shoot," I warned, "Understand?"

She nodded frantically.

"Good!" I fake smiled before joining Sookie on the disgusting, blood and gut, covered floor next to Lafayette.

He looked at me and smiled as much as he could muster, "Selena, you came back."

I smiled in return, "I promised you I would."

"Unfortunately, we have to wait until Eric gets here before we can get you out of this hell hole," Sookie sighed with a frown.

"Want time does Eric normally get here?" I asked Ginger.

She was hesitant to answer, but once she allowed herself to look down at the gun she gave in, "About 8 o'clock."

"What time is it now?"

Sookie looked at her watch, "4:45."

"Good. It'll give us enough time to plan on how to kill him," I said half joking and half serious.

"Is it 8:00 yet?" I asked, shifting a bit in Eric's throne. Yeah, that's right, I was sitting on his throne I was sitting in his throne. I was kicked back with my legs laying over the right arm. I was quite comfortable, honestly. Well, to a certain extent seeing as if both Sookie and I were sitting on it. It was a bit smug, but we managed.

"It's 7:55," Sookie answered.

I sighed, "This has been one of the longest days ever."

"Tell me about it," Sookie said.

"Are you sure he'll be here at 8:00?" I asked, becoming slightly impatient.

Ginger nodded from where she was sitting on the stripper platform across from us. Of course Eric would have a stripper pole right across from him. What a scum bag.

"He's really good at coming in at the same time each night," Ginger said, looking down at the floor.

"Well, he's got less than four minutes left," Sookie snapped.

"Four minutes for what?" a voice asked as we heard the front door of the bar slam shut.

We all turned our heads towards the door.

"And he comes early for once," I fake smiled as Eric walked our way with Pam trudging along behind him.

"Seeing the both of you sitting on my throne is an extra turn on for me," he smirked. "What do you think, Pam?"

"We can take turns," she answered with a grin.

Sookie and I both rolled our eyes, "What isn't a turn on for you two?"

"Nothing," Pam answered for the both of them.

"So, what do we owe to this pleasure?" Eric asked, slyly.

Sookie and I now looked at each other with serious looks on our faces. Standing up at the same time we looked at Eric. It was all serious business from now on.

"Stay cool," I whispered to Sookie.

She nodded, assuring me that she would.

Sookie was the first to speak, "The pleasure is all yours."

"We're here for strictly business reasons, I guess you could call it. You have something…I mean, someone…that we want back," I informed him.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

All of a sudden out of nowhere Sookie's voice filled the bar. She had officially lost her cool. "You let Lafayette go now!" she ordered, angrily.

"Great job, staying cool, Sook," I said, laughing a bit. "How about you go sit down and calm down and I'll handle this?"

Only once the words left my mouth did I realize how stupid they were. My temper's far worse than Sookie's ever will be. But, then again I've also had a lot of practice keeping a hold of mine. Unless, of course, the situation at hand calls for it. I have a feeling that this is one of those situations.

Sookie sat down, but continued to glare at Eric.

I walked up to him and stopped a few feet away, "Let him go," I said as nicely as possible. I wouldn't get mad until I actually had to.

"Can't do that," he said."Yes, you can!" I began to argue.

"Your friend traded sexual services in order to obtain vampire blood and sell it. As you may or may not know, that's a grave defense for humans," he explained, gazing at me intensely.

My temper was suddenly like a wild animal wanting out of its cage. "I don't give a damn about that! All I care about is getting Lafayette out of that hell hole! Now let him go!" I hissed.

Eric shook his head, "He's not going anywhere. And yelling at me is only going to turn me on even more than I already am," he smirked, once again finding amusement from my anger.

I ignored his semi perverted comment. "To hell he isn't! Let him go now! Or else…or else I swear I'll call the police," I threatened not even thinking before speaking anymore. "Bad idea, Selena!" I thought to myself.

His smirk turned to a scowl and his fangs popped out. He grabbed me by my upper arm and pulled me closer to him so that he was now towering over me, "I don't respond well to threats," he informed.

I looked up at him and scoffed, "If you haven't noticed by now I don't give a damn what you do and do not respond well to!"

Eric wasn't too happy when I said that. "I'm going to give you 10 seconds to take that back. And, I'm being really generous by giving you any time at all."

"I'm not taking it back," I said looking him dead in his eyes.

Before I knew it I was being slammed into the wall behind me. I hit the wall hard with no mercy. That fucking jackass! I went to move out of the way, but before I could Eric had me pressed up against the wall with my arms pinned above my head.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, I'm beyond sure."

He shook his head and laughed evilly. "You do know that I could easily snap your neck and end you right now, right?"

Alright, so I'll admit that for once in a very long time that I'm a bit scared. But, never would I allow him to know that. "Aww! Is Mr. Vampire sheriff mad because someone actually told him off for once?"

Without warning I suddenly felt my head go sideways and Eric's fangs piercing through the skin on my neck. Surprised by his actions I let out a horrifying scream that I never knew I could manage.

"Oh my god! Selena!" Sookie screamed. I saw her get up and try to make her way over to me, but Pam held her back.

Apparently, me, my big mouth, and my "I'm not scared of anything" attitude had just pissed off the wrong vampire. I underestimated him. And, now I must pay the price for my unbelievable stupidity.


	5. Secrets

His fangs pierced through my neck and I retaliated by doing the first thing that came to mind. I bit him back. I latched onto his shoulder and bit down as hard as I could. I felt some of his blood ooze into my mouth.

He tore away from my neck as soon as he felt my teeth sink into his skin and I took some of his blood into my mouth. "Spit it out," he ordered, freeing my hands and stepping away from me.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I spit it out and then ran past him. I ran behind the bar, grabbed a glass, filled it with water, took a sip, swooshed it around my mouth and then spit it out. I repeated the process a couple of times the taste of his blood was out of my mouth all together. I didn't want to risk swallowing even the slightest bit of his blood. I already knew what the consequences of doing that were.

"Oh my god! Selena. Are you okay?" Sookie asked, frantically running up to me.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine! You've got blood flowing from your neck like a waterfall," she pointed out.

Placing my hand on my neck, I felt my hand grow wet. Taking my hand away I saw that it was indeed soaked in my blood. "So it is," I said, shrugging it off.

"So?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, Sook…I'm fine…I'll be fine." I walked back around the bar and over to a still pissed off Eric. "Now that we're on somewhat of the same page…are you going to let him go? Or not?"

"Pam, retrieve him," Eric ordered, nodding his head toward the hall that led down stairs.

"Yes, master," she said retreating to the basement.

It was my turn to use his trademark smirk, "See, now was that so hard to do?"

\--------

Once we had dropped Lafayette off, much to both Sookie and I's dismay, Sookie jumped on my case. She insisted that she drive since I was still bleeding like a stuck pig. Excuse my use of similes, but it's true. Getting tired of her constant nagging I switched seats with her before leaving Lafayette's and let her drive.

Allowing her to drive turned out to not help me, but instead it only made matters worse. Now Sookie was insisting that I allow her to take me to the hospital. Since I was bleeding still and had refused to let Eric seal up my wound, she decided that maybe the doctors could.

All the way home she tried to talk me into letting her take me, but I refused to let her make me cave on this one. I told her that the doctors would be no help at all. They would have absolutely no idea how to deal with a vampire bite as bad as the one that I had on me.

By time we arrived at the house I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. Loss of blood surely wasn't working well for me. But, I still managed to hide my weakness fairly well from Sookie.

"I'm going for a walk," I informed her as we got out of my car.

"What? No, you're not! You need to get cleaned up and apply pressure to that wound and stop it from bleeding before you die from blood loss," Sookie ordered.

I let out a weak laugh. "I'll be fine, mother," I said sarcastically. "I'm fine! I'll be fine! Don't worry! I'll be back in less than an hour," I assured her, walking off, not allowing her to get another word in.

"SELENA!" she called after me.

I continued walking.

"Ugh!" she sighed, frustrated. I heard her run up the front porch steps and into the house. I figured that she was going to go call Bill. As if he could do anything. I was sure, though, that Bill, Jessica, and Sookie would all be waiting on the porch for me when I returned.

I walked through town for about 10 or so minutes before I was finally so weak that I felt faint. Luckily, for me a man walked by me just as I was about to go down. Unexpectedly, my fangs popped out and blood lust took over. I pounced on the man, clamp-ing my hand over his mouth and bit down hard, breaking his skin easily. His blood oozed into my mouth and I drank and drank until I felt that my bite wound was fully healed.

Standing up, my fangs retracted as if on queue, I looked down at the guy that I had just drank from and guilt overcame me.

"What if he has a wife? Kids? Oh, no! I can't believe I just did that!" I thought to myself, licking his blood off of my lips.

I knelt down next to him and placed my hand over the bite mark that I had left on him. Concentrating hard a bright white light protruded from my hands and slowly healed the guy's wound.

Once I knew for a fact that he was fully healed, I ran. Everything would surely go to hell in a hand basket if the guy saw my face.

Sure enough as I had expected they would when I arrived home Sookie, Bill, and Jessica were sitting on the front porch. I couldn't help, but laugh quietly to myself. Whenever the going gets rough around Sookie, expect her to call Bill.

I smiled, cheerfully, making my way up the porch steps, "Bill! Jessica! How are you two on this amazing night?"

All of them looked at me confused. I'm assuming that Sookie had at least briefed them on the events that had transpired earlier tonight. I waited for one of them to ask about my sudden cheerful mood, but the question never came.

Instead Bill and Jessica both smile back. "We're great," they answered at the same time.

Sookie jumped off of the porch swing and made her way over to me. Her eyes widened as they stopped on my neck. Dazed and confused she asked, "What happened to the fang marks?"

I played dumb, "What are you talking about? They're there."

"No, they're not. Bill, come here!" she exclaimed, waving him over.

He stood up and came over at Sookie's wish with Jessica at his side.

"I swear, Eric bit her! But, the fang marks to prove it aren't there anymore. They don't heal that fast!"

Bill shook his head. "No, they don't," he agreed.

"Maybe it has something to do with magic," a naïve Jessica suggested.

We all looked at her.

"It's the only explanation that makes sense," she said, defensively.

I shrugged, "Well, what ever it is it must be a good thing. I'm going to go and take a nice, long, warm, and relaxing bath. God and everybody knows that after what transpired earlier tonight, I deserve one."

\--------

After my relaxing long bath and me getting myself settled in for the night or really early morning, depending on what you want to call it, I received a long over do call from home. I smiled as I picked up my cell from the bedside table and looked at the caller ID.

Pressing the green button I placed the phone up to my ear. Cheerfully, I said, "Hello, daddy!"

"Selena! How are you?"

"I'm good! And you?"

"Well, aside from being extremely busy, I'm good. So, have you gotten what you returned to Bon Temps for yet?"

Honestly, I answered, "No, not yet. I'm not even close to it yet. It's been a rather hectic week."

"Selbell," he began, using the nickname he gave me when I was younger, which usually meant that he was about to give me news that I didn't want to hear, "You don't have forever."

"Yeah, I know. I promise I'll get it soon!"

"I'm counting on you, Selena. Don't let me down."

"I won't daddy."

"Alright, well it's almost day here, I need to go. Goodnight!"

"Okay, I love you!"

"You, too!"

Hanging up, I placed my cell on the bedside table and turned off the light. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep slumber. But, not before the feeling that overcame me the first night I was back overcame me again.


	6. The Turning Point

The next day was rather boring and uneventful. I woke up early, went to work, and got questioned over and over again by Sookie about my bite marks just disappearing into thin air. (insert sarcasm) Sounds like fun, doesn't it? Yeah, right, I wish!

Around 9:30 Bill came and picked up Sookie, apparently, he was taking her out to dinner for their 5 month anniversary or something. No offense, but who celebrates their five month anniversary? I mean I've heard of celebrating your first month and first year, but 5 months? Really?

Anyways, Sookie had asked me if I could stay and cover her shift so that Sam would let her off early. I didn't really have anything else to do, so I told her I would. Though, I made it perfectly clear to her that she'd owe me big time.

After they left my boring uneventful day took a turn for the interesting. I had been in the back doing a few things when Sam came up to me. He didn't look the least bit pleased and his eyes were darker than usual. Something had made him mad.

"What's wrong, Sam?" I asked, dropping what I was doing.

He frowned and answered, "There's a vampire here to see you."

I raised and eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Table seven."Confused, I walked out to the front of the bar. I wasn't expecting any vampire tonight. I couldn't help, but smirk when I saw Eric sitting at table seven. His arms thrown back over the sides of the booth as if he were making himself comfortable.

"Why is he here?" I asked myself.

Well, there's only one way to find out. I made my way over to the table.

Before I could even say a word he looked up at me and spoke, "We need to talk."

"Is that the only reason why you're here?" I asked, crossing my arms, trying my best to sound somewhat angry. I still hadn't forgotten about him biting me last night.

"To see you," he answered simply.I bit my bottom lip, preventing myself from smiling the smile that was oh so eager to let it's presence be known. Eric came to not only talk to me, but he came to see me, too?

The smile proved to be too much for me too handle at the moment and it showed up on my face. I instantly took it back.

"Selena! Get a hold of yourself!" I scolded in my head. He bit you for god's sake! "That's not good enough," I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Not good enough?"

"Apologize to me for biting me last night," I demanded in a whisper that I knew he could hear, all the while not wanting anyone in the bar to hear shook his head.

"No. I don't apologize. Even if I did, I have nothing to apologize about."

"Fine, suit yourself," I shrugged, turning and beginning to walk away. "Then we don't talk," I told him over my shoulder.

"Wait!"

I turned back around. "Yes?"

"For the record, you deserved it," he started off. "But…" he paused.

I couldn't help, but laugh to myself. I knew for a fact that I was getting to him. Let me tell you…it feels amazing! "But?" I asked, urging him on.

"But…" he paused again. This was really hard on him, making me laugh to myself even more. "But, I'm sorry I bit you," he forced himself to say. He looked pissed.

I smirked, "Now we can talk!" "Come on, we can talk out side," I said, turning and walking towards the front doors of the bar. "Sam, I'm taking a break!" I called out. Since I was taking over Sookie's shift, I got an extra 30 minutes break time. To make it even better I got to split the time however I wanted to. Or at least I did.

"You've got five minutes," Sam replied from the back.

Once outside, I turned to face Eric. "What do we need to talk about?" I asked, leading him around the side of the building so that we could have more privacy.

"Last night after you left the bar," he began, pausing as if he was trying to choose his words carefully, "Ginger mentioned that she witnessed you possess vampire speed."

I swallowed hard. Oh, great! How am I going to get out of this one? "She was in shock. She probably imagined the whole thing. I mean I did after all hold a gun to her head and threaten to kill her a couple of times," I confessed.

"She wasn't in shock," he said.

I sighed, realizing that he'd probably glamoured her into telling him the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I had no way out of this conversation. But, boy did I wish more than anything that I did.

"I'm not the smartest vampire in the world, but I know enough to know that there's no way that you're human," he told me.

I looked at him my eyes glued to his. Not wanting to tell him the truth at any means, I tried to stall, "Oh my god! I could totally see that making the headlines! "Eric Northman, Vampire Sheriff of Area 5 finally admits for once that he's not the best at everything."

Eric's face turned serious and he ignored my attempt at stalling. "What are you?"

"What am I? Simple, I'm me!"

"Selena…" he growled my name slowly.

Strangely, I felt my knees begin to give out as he growled my name. It sounded so good coming from him. For some weird reason him growling my name was turning me on. What the hell?

I fought hard to keep my balance and after a short period of time, I won the war between my knees and my mind. There was no way that I was going to allow Eric to easily have this effect on me.

"I'm human," I said, lying through my teeth.

I knew that he wasn't buying any of it. He glared at me and hissed, "No human can run as fast as a vampire and magically heal bite wounds."

I didn't respond. I only stood there in silence.

After standing there in dead silence for at least a minute, Eric broke it. "Selena…" he growled again.

I shook my head, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he asked backing me up against the side of the building.

I swallowed hard and shook my head again, "There aren't that many of my kind to begin with. I won't tell anyone or anything what I am unless I trust them…" I paused, "And I don't trust you."

"You will one day soon."

I laughed, "Yeah, sure! I'll believe it when it happens. But, only when it happens."

"It'll happen sooner than you think," he said his face only inches from mine.

I ducked and moved out of his grasp instantly. "Umm…I should get back inside."

He turned to me and said, "Of course! We wouldn't want your boss getting mad."

I shook my head, "No, we wouldn't." I turned to walk away.

"Selena!" Eric called.

I spun back around towards him at once.

"Nice outfit," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, one more thing. I too the liberty of adding my number to your phone," he grinned.

I checked my pockets and sure enough my cell phone was gone. "Eric!" I exclaimed.

"Goodnight, Ms. Dobreva." He handed me my phone.

"You too, Mr. Northman." With that I turned and made my way back inside.

\--------

I got off work at 11:00 that night. There was no hurry, so I decided to take a different route home. I don't know why, but I did.

After driving for about 10 minutes my cell phone rang. Reaching for it and opening it, I put it up to my ear, "Hello."

"Selena!" Sookie's voice came on.

"Sookie, hi."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Sam called me about 10 minutes ago after you left work and told me that Eric came by tonight. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You remember what happened last night!" she exclaimed, getting all worked up over nothing.

"Sookie! Calm down! He just wanted to talk."

"Selena, I don't trust him at all."

"I know you don't! Sookie, I should really concentrate on the road right now," I said just wanting to hang up right now.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry! I guess, I'll let you go. I'll see you when you get home."

"Alright! Love you, cous!"

"Love you, too!"

Hanging up, I put my phone in my shorts pocket. Just as I looked back at the road something ran in front of my car. I swerved to miss whatever it was. Before I knew what was even happening I felt my car flip. It honestly felt as if something, someone, or some force had caused it to flip.

A sting of pain coursed through me as I hit my head on the ceiling of the car as it flipped. It flipped at least three or four times before settling upside down in the middle of the road.

Gathering up all of the strength I could muster I unbuckled my seatbelt, which I was lucky that I had decided to wear tonight, and crawled out of the car. Slowly and painfully, I pulled my cell out of my pocket and flipped it open. I pushed speed dial 7. After Eric had left earlier I added his number to my speed dial list. I had doubted doing so, but now I was happy that I did.

It rang a few times before he finally picked up, "Selena."

The last thing I remember before everything went dark was me whispering his name, "Eric."


	7. Stuck Between A Rock and A Hard Place

My eyes fluttered open. Without sitting up I looked around. Where the hell am I? After a few seconds I sat up slowly. Once I looked around again, I realized that I was at Fangtasia. How I got there was a mystery to me. I couldn't remember anything at the moment. Everything was a blur.

For some strange reason my senses were stronger. That's when I tasted it. I could taste the metallic in my mouth. It was blood. Why was the taste of blood in my mouth?

I sat in dead silence for however long, confused as can be. I wanted nothing more than to know what the hell had happened. Why the hell was I here at Fangtasia?

All of a sudden the dead silence ended.

"Oh god! Selena! You're awake!" Sookie exclaimed, running up to me and bending down to my level to throw her arms around me. "I thought you'd never wake me up!"

I wrapped my arms around her, too. "What are you talking about?" I asked still confused.

"You don't remember what happened?" she asked, pulling back and raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head no.

"You must have a mild case of amnesia. Dr. Ludwig said that you might," Sookie said with a sigh. "According to her you hit your head pretty hard on the ceiling of the car."

"Sookie? What's going on?" I asked, wanting to know what the hell she was talking about.

"You were in a car accident. I don't know what happened, but apparently your car flipped a couple of times before landing upside down in the middle of the road," she explained to me.

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Car accident?" I asked myself. "How long have I been out?"

Sookie answered to my complete surprise, "A week."

"A week!" I exclaimed, shocked. I stood up quickly only to fall back down with a headache.

"Careful, Selena!" she said instinctively grabbing a hold of my arm to make sure I didn't fall backwards onto the floor.

"Who found me?"

"You called Eric before you blacked out."

"I did?" I wondered out loud. I honestly had no recollection of what had happened the night that Sookie was telling me about.

She nodded.

I stood up slowly this time and walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall across from me. I examined myself all over fully expecting there to be cuts and bruised all over me. To my surprise I didn't find a single scratch, cut, or bruise.

Sookie apparently sensed my confusion. I looked at her as she looked at me.

"Eric gave you some of his blood, but you only spit most of it back out. Strangely, your body didn't approve of it vampire blood. Then Dr. Ludwig suggested they try True Blood," she explained.

My eye widened. "You weren't in here when they gave it to me were you?"

She shook here head no. Her blonde hair moved side to side following the direction of her head's movement. "Bill and I had stepped out. I needed fresh air."

I sighed a sigh of relief. "And it worked?"

"In some strange way it did."

I played dumb. "Oh, well that's weird."

"Yeah, I know," Sookie shrugged in confusion, "I never knew anyone who wouldn't take vampire blood, but would take synthetic human blood and heal."

I opened my mouth to speak, but thanked god when a door opened and someone else spoke."

Welcome back," a voice said startling Sookie and I.

We both turned our attentions to where the voice came from. I couldn't help, but smiled when I saw Eric standing there. Pam and Bill were there, too.

Sookie left my side and walked over to Bill.

Slowly, I made my way over to Eric. "Can we talk?" I asked. I looked behind him to find Pam, Sookie, and Bill all staring. "In private?" I added, looking back at him.

"My office," he said, leading the way.

Entering his office, I closed the door behind us. As soon as he turned around I threw my arms around him. It shocked me how comfortable I felt with him. Surprising us both, Eric put his arms around me, pulling me even closer to him. It felt like we were each other's missing puzzle pieces. I hate to sound corny, but it's true.

"Thank you…for coming when I called you," I said with a smile. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Have I earned your trust yet?" he asked.

I nodded.

"So, you'll tell me what you are now?"

"No, not yet," I answered honestly, pulling away from him. "But, when I am ready to tell you…I'll tell you just as long as you swear not to screw me over after I tell you."

"You can trust me now," he said.

Somehow I sort of believed him.

Pushing a strand of my blonde hair out of my face, I turned my back towards him. "When you gave me blood…did anything inhuman like happen?" I wondered out loud.

I felt him place a hand on my shoulder and he turned me back around, looking me dead in my eyes. "Your fangs popped out," he told me.

My eyes widened and I turned back around in shame. Oh god! Why? Why me? Why now? I wasn't ready to tell him, but now I had no choice in the matter.

"Selena…What are you?"

Keeping my back turned towards him, I took a deep breath and answered with many pauses, "I…I'm…I'm a…Well, I…I'm a…" I whispered the last part, "Hybrid."

\--------

After revealing my true nature to Eric, I freaked out. I had run out of the office and talked Sookie and Bill into taking me home. As soon as we got home I went straight upstairs to my room and took a long shower. I felt guilty for telling him. I had made a promise to my family a long time ago that I'd never tell anyone, any supernatural species what we were. Now I had broken it. I knew what had to be done. I had to call my dad and confess my disloyalty.

After only a few rings he picked up, "Selena what do I owe to this unexpected call?"

I broke out apologizing immediately, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, daddy! I mad a mistake! A huge mistake! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!"

"Selena, what did you do?"

"I told…" I paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "I told someone…I mean something our secret. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry!" By now I was crying hysterically.

"Selena, calm down!"

"No! I will not clam dowm! I broke my promise to the whole family. I'm the only one out of all of us who broke their promise! Declan, Rachel, Taylor, and Blake all managed to keep theirs and me…Well, I just broke it!"

"Selena Kane Dobreva! You better clam yourself down now!"

My tears stopped as I sat on my bed, eyes wide and jaw dropped. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I will talk to your mother, Selena. Expect a call from her by the end of the week sometime."

"Okay," I managed to say.

"Do me a favor and stay out of any more trouble until then," daddy said before hanging up.

Still shocked, I closed my phone, threw it on the bed and just sat there. My father hadn't ever yelled at me before for anything…ever. It took a broken promise, 21 years, and hyperventilating to get him to yell at me for something. Growing up my mother had been the yeller of the family. Of course, my dad was normally asleep when I got in trouble and my mother never really told him about what happened with me and my brothers and sisters during the day.

If the stakes and situation were different; then I'd be proud of myself right now. Unfortunately, though, that wasn't the case.

I sat there in the middle of my bed for what seemed like forever. I almost didn't even notice someone floating outside of my bedroom window. When I saw someone out of the corner of my eye, my head turned that way instantly. It was Eric. I stared at him for the longest time before getting off my bed and walking over to the window. Kneeling on the window bench, I opened the window without a single word.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he asked after a while.

I got off the bench and I stepped out of the way, "Won't you, please, come in?"

He ducked in the window and made his way into my room. I stood by the window and didn't move a muscle. Eric turned and looked at me.

"Could your room be any darker?" he asked after glancing around the room, which was of course painted with my two favorite colors, black and red. The walls were red with a black border.

I shrugged, "It suits me perfectly."

There was a short silence.

"What are you doing here, Eric?" I forced myself to ask.

"You ran out before we got the chance to talk," he answered.

"What is there to talk about? I made a mistake by telling you what I am. That's it. That's all there is to it!"

"Is that what you think?" he asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Oh, no! That's what I know," I stated in a matter of fact tone, crossing my arms.

"And, how's that?"

"As I told you in the parking lot of Merlotte's last week, there aren't that many of my kind as it is. By telling you I could have possibly just put me and everyone else like me in danger of...what's the word...umm...oh, right, extinction," I rambled on and on.

"I'm not going to tell anyone.

I rolled my eyes," Oh, p-fucking-lease!" I shook my head in disbelief. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"I thought you trusted me?"

I walked over to him, "For all I know everything you've done to gain my trust lately could all have been just a set up so that I'd tell you what I am."

He smirked, "You sure do have a way of thinking outside the box."

I smirked back, "It's what I do best."

Eric leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I'm sure that's not the only thing you do best."

The feeling of his breath against my skin sent a tingling sensation down in between my legs. I bit my bottom lip. He purposely breathed on me again after sensing or smelling or doing whatever to my sudden arousal. Before anything could happen, I forced myself to move out of the way. I walked over and sat down on my bed.

After a few short silent seconds, Eric asked, "So, tell me...what type of hybrid are you?"

I didn't answer at first. But, after a couple of seconds of careful thinking, I did. "A vampire-witch-human hybrid."

His eyes narrowed in surprise and disbelief. "How is that even possible? Vampires can't have kids."

I disagreed, "They can if they're under a witch's spell."

"Care to elaborate?" Eric questioned, suddenly more curious than before.

I didn't know if I should explain it to him or not. I was already in a shit load of trouble with my family for telling him what I was. Did I really want to risk getting into even more trouble than I already was. Well, you know...I'm going to be in trouble either way, so, what the hell! I might as well.

"My mom is a human-witch hybrid. My grandmother on my mom's side is a witch and my grandfather is a human. Of course, that leaves my dad being the vampire in the equation. When my mom was only 15 she met my dad and fell in love with him...blah, blah, blah...I don't know how, but he fell for her, too. Anyways, the Witch's Council aka the higher power in the world of witch's didn't agree with my parents unorthodox relationship as they called it. The Council threatened both of my parents, but neither of them would give the other up. Therefore, The Council got angry and put a curse on my father. A curse that in a way made him human again. The curse does two things. One, it allows him to occasionally feel emotions...when it comes to that he has an on/off switch. Secondly, it makes it possible for my dad to get my mom pregnant," I explained without a single pause. All the while I was thinking to myself, "If Eric screws me over so help me God...nothing will be able to stop me from staking him, personally."

"That just goes to show that witch's are more powerful than vampires."

"I know! So, you better watch yourself!" I warned him with a smirk. "I could turn you into a frog if I wanted," I joked.

He broke into a fit of laughter. As if it were a chain reaction, I began laughing, too.

After our laughter subsided there was nothing, but silence...again. That is until I remembered something that I'd been meaning to ask him for a while now.

"Quick question..." I began, breaking the silence. "The first night we met...you didn't by any chance follow me home, did you?"

He turned to me and half smirked, "What if I did?"

I shrugged, "Then I'd be relieved."

His half smirk turned into the full one that I had come to know very well, "Relieved? Relieved how?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter! Answer the damn question!"

"As a matter of fact I did."

"Oh, thank god!" I sighed a sigh of relief. Then it hit me. I jumped off the bed lightning fast. "You jackass!" I exclaimed, angrily.

"So, now you get angry?" he asked amused at my anger as he always was.

I nodded, "Now that I know it was you! Yes, yes! I'm very angry! You're such a fucking pervert!"

He looked extremely amused, "So many names."

"Now is not the time for you to get cocky you arrogant asshole!" I hissed through clenched teeth. "How about the night you bit me?"

"What about it?" he asked me.

"Did you follow me home?" I answered with a question of my own.

He shook his head, "I didn't follow you home, but I did come by just as you were going to bed."

"Ugh! You pervert!"

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and I had to push my anger to the side. It was Sookie.

"Selena, is everything okay in there? I heard you yelling?"

I looked at the door and then at Eric. "You need to go now!" I whisper screamed.

"Are you sure about that?" He flashed me a grin that I knew the meaning of right away.

"Go!" I ordered, ignoring his question.

"I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," I laughed, doubtfully.

"Sweet dreams, lover."

Lover? Did he just call me lover? I opened my mouth to speak, but he was already out the window and gone into the night,

I went and closed the window and then made my way over to my bedroom door. I swung it open just as Sookie was getting ready to knock again.

"Yes?" I asked.

She stood on her tippy toes and looked over my shoulder as if she expected to see someone standing there behind me. "Who were you just talking to?"

"Umm...I wasn't talking to anyone," I lied.

"But, I could've sworn..."

I cut her off, "You must've been hearing things."

"It must be because I'm so tired," she suggested.

"Possibly," I agreed.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed," she said, yawning, causing me to yawn, too. There goes that damn chain reaction thing again.

I smiled, "Alright, well, goodnight!"

"Goodnight," she replied, turning and walking down the hall to her room.

I closed the door and walked to my bed, pulling the covers down and crawling under them. When I fell asleep I strangely dreamed about Eric all night. And, let me tell you...just like he said...I had many sweet dreams! Some more than others.


	8. It'll Only Get Worse

The next morning as Sookie and I were leaving the house to go to work I received a rather big surprise. My car was there in the driveway with a bow and a note on the hood. It didn't even look like it had ever been in a wreck...ever.

I walked over to the car and picked up the bow and note. Putting the bow in my pocket, I opened the note and read it. I felt a slight blush and a big smile creep onto my face. The note simply read:

Selena,

You don't owe me anything.

At least...for now.

E.

I smiled, biting my lip as I closed the note and placed it safely into my purse.

"Let me guess...Eric," Sookie said, dully.

I nodded.

"What did the note say?" she asked, nosily.

I shrugged. "Nothing really. He just wanted me to know that he got my car fixed," I lied, hoping that she'd just drop the subject.

"Don't fall for it, Selena. It's probably just a part of another one of his scheme's to get you in bed," Sookie said, walking up next to me.

"By getting my car fixed?" I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I highly doubt that he had my car fixed to get in my pants," I said, doubtfully.

She laughed a dull laugh, "You'd be surprised, Selena!"

I turned my head towards her. "You must really hate him."

"He hasn't given me any reason not to," Sookie stated.

"He saved me when I got into that wreck last week," I pointed out, defending him since he wasn't here to do so himself.

"I'm sure that it was only because he wanted something from you," she said entirely sure of herself.

Well, she wasn't wrong about that. He did indeed want something. He wanted to know what I was. Now he knew.

\--------

Now that I had my car back I no longer had to carpool with Sookie. I thanked god for that. No offense to her, of course. But, i had some things to think about on my way to work. Things like how Sookie despised Eric more than anything else in the world and how I think that I'm slowly, but surely falling for Eric. It honestly scared me to even think for a second that I was falling for him.

However, all of those thoughts of mine left my mind as soon as Sookie and I stepped foot in Merlotte's. Apparently, Sam was having one of his "quote on quote" days. Unfortunately, he decided to jump on the case of the wrong two girls.

"Well, well, well! Look who finally decided to come to work today," Sam slurred his word and walked up to us, stopping about eight feet away from us.

Sookie and I looked at each other and shook our heads in disbelief.

"Have you been drinking, Sam?" Sookie asked. The look on her face was semi angry and she had her arms crossed.

When Sam spoke, I stepped forward, "It's none of your damn business!"

I took a step back. "Whiskey," I simply said, tapping my foot angrily.

"Seriously, Sam?" Sookie and I asked in unison. Both of us were now standing in the same stance.

"At least I'm not banging vampires!" Sam hissed.

Even though I had never been with a vampire myself, Sam's comment hit me just as hard as it did Sookie. If not worse. I, as was Sookie, was pissed off at Sam now. Even more than we were when we came in not even two minutes ago.

Being the angry type she is, Sookie swung her hand back and then forward. You could hear the impact of the slap as he hand connected with the side of Sam's face. Sam instantly put one of his hands on said cheek and began to rub it soothingly.

Sookie's reaction to Sam's comment shocked me just as it did him. I hadn't seen this side of her in forever. I, believe it or not, was really proud of her.

"How dare you?" she hissed, pushing him out of the way and stomping off into the back.

"Go right ahead and act like a little kid! See if I give a damn!" Sam yelled after her. He was still rubbing his cheek where she slapped him.

Sam turned back to me and opened his mouth to say something.

I held my hand up to stop him before he said something that would cause me to go off on him.

His mouth closed.

"Sam, I really do like you. But, when you drink like this...I'll be honest...I just wanna rip your fucking head off! If you keep this up I can assure you that you will run all of your customers away, your employees and friends will erase you from their lives, and then you'll lose your business. Keep it up...you'll see," I told him, walking off to the back to find where Sookie had gone seconds ago.

Stopping at the kitchen, I was happy to find that Lafayette was back to working.

"Hey, Lafayette," I smiled, "How are you today?"

"Still shaken up," he answered, honestly. I could feel his vibe coming off of him.

"I'm still really sorry that you had to go through all of that," I told him apologetically.

He nodded, looking at me with watery eyes. "Thanks." "But, it's in the past now. I'm trying so hard to move on."

"I know you are. You'll get there someday soon," I assured him. "It won't happen over night, though. It takes some time." "Wait a second! How'd your leg heal so fast?" I asked, curiously.

Lafayette ignored my question and turned away.

"Oh, no! Lafayette Reynolds! Look at me this instant!" I dictated like an angry mother would. He reluctantly looked at me. "I'll ask you one more time...How'd your leg heal so fast?" I asked again.

He was silent.

"Lafayette..."

He remained silent, not wanting to answer my question.

"Seriously, Lafayette..."

Avoiding eye contact he whispered something that I didn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

"Eric," he whispered louder this time.

My eyes widened. "Eric gave you his blood?" I just about blew through the roof. I could already feel red smoke pouring out of my ears like steam engines on a train.

"He forced me," Lafayette said, defensively.

My eye narrowed, "Why would he even give you his blood?" I questioned.

"He said that what you find meaningful, or whatever he said, he finds curious," Lafayette told me. "If you ask me he has the serious hots for you."

I frowned, "Yeah, I know."

Lafayette laughed a little, but something was still off about him. "You'd think that a vampire like him would never go for a girl that didn't go for him first."

I smiled, "You think so, too?"

He nodded.

"I'm honestly surprised that he's even trying so hard," I confessed. "I mean he was always this strong, tense, feared vampire. Then I come along..."

"Apparently, you've got the power to make any guy, no matter what species, droll over you."

I winked at him. "One would think," I agreed.

\--------

It was around 10:00 p.m. when Jessica walked into Merlotte's. Instead of her normal annoying, jumpy, happy persona she was sporting a sad, dark, gloomy one. I watched her come in and sit down at one of my tables. I, personally, had never seen her like this before. Not that I've known her that long; because, I haven't.] Curious as to why she was in such a mood and, of course, doing my job, I made my way over to the table that she sat down at.

"Is everything okay, Jess?" I asked, standing at the end of the table.

"No," she answered, shaking her head sadly.

Since Sam left work early completely drunk, I sat down. No one would tell me that I couldn't. So, I did it. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me from across the table on the verge of letting the blood red tears that were threatening to fall pour out. Pouting, she replied, "Bill won't let me go out with Hoyt."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't trust me."

"From what I've seen you can handle yourself around humans really well."

"I know! That's exactly what I don't understand! I feel like I'm human all over again. When I was human my dad never let me near a guy and now I'm going through the same exact thing with Bill! If you ask me the only difference between humans and vampires is speed, strength, and the need for blood," Jessica rambled on and on.

"Sounds about right," I agreed.

"What am I going to do?" she asked putting her head in her hands.

We both sat in silence for a moment. I thought really hard in that moment and came up with what, if carried out correctly, would be a bullet proof plan.

"I've got an idea!" I said with a mischievous grin.

"Let's hear it!" Jessica smiled for the first time tonight, while lifting her head out of her hands.

"Alright, so..."

I explained the plan fully and she seemed surprised when I finished.

"If I didn't know any better...I'd say that you've done this before."

I didn't deny anything. "My sister's and I tried it on our parents all the time when we were teenagers. Regardless of how smart our parents are my sister's and I never got caught."

"And, you're sure that it'll still work now, too?"

"Positive."

"Well, when can we put our little plan into action?"

"Not tonight. You have to fill Hoyt in on everything so that it goes down without a problem."

"Why am I always the one to have luck like this?" Jessica asked.

Like I would know! I shrugged, "Honestly, I wouldn't know. I'm not you. But, what I do know; however, is that you've got to work with the hand that you're dealt in life. No matter what you think of it."

Little did I know, it wouldn't be long until I had to listen to my own words.

\--------

After work I had decided that I'd go to Fangtasia. I had a few things to get off my chest. Unfortunately, though, fate wouldn't allow that.

Since business was slow tonight, a drunken Sam, surprisingly, returned and closed down Merlotte's for the night. He told me to go home early, so, I did. Drunk or not, I wouldn't argue with him over that subject ever.

When I exited the back door into the employee parking lot it was dark. The only light was from the moon, stars, and a not so bright street lamp. I was use to the dark so normally it didn't really bother me, but tonight for some reason it did. I felt uneasy. I felt as if it wasn't a good idea for me to be in the dark tonight.

I sped up, turning my walk into a speed walk. As I headed to my car I heard someone call my name. Not turning around I continued walking. I heard the person's footsteps on the pavement. They were speeding up. My name was called again.

By now I had reached my car and the footsteps stopped. Instead of unlocking my car, which I didn't want to do because I had no idea who was behind me, he could be a thief for all I know, I turned around slowly to see who it was.

Upon first glance, I noticed that I had never seen the person before in my life. The person was a man. The man looked to be in his late 30's, early 40's. He was 5'8'1/2", half an inch taller than I was, medium build, bald, and he had the darkest eyes I'd ever seen. Well, on a human.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

He ignored my question, "Are you Selena Dobreva?"

"What if I am?" I asked. "What's it to you?" Not getting a good vibe from the man, I slowly placed my purse and keys on the roof of my car. I didn't once take my eyes off of him. There just wasn't something right about him.

Before I knew it I felt a stinging sensation in my left eye. My first thought was, "I fucking knew that this man was bad news!"

Out of my right eye, which was now my only good eye, I saw that the man was shocked. I guess he expected me to fall down to the ground. He began to come at me again. Instinctively, I moved out of the way. He wound up running into my car. Luckily, he didn't break anything.

Pivoting to look towards him, I swung my arm back and then forward, connecting my fist with the man's face. If he thought that I wasn't going to fight back then he was a fool.

I refused to go down without a fight. If he started it then I'd sure as hell finish it. The man hissed and fell to the ground cussing up a storm. Not wanting him to get even the slightest upper hand on me I decided that I'd make sure he stayed down on the ground.

I lifted my leg to kick him. Bad move! I was caught off guard when he grabbed my elevated leg and pulled with all of his strength. I felt myself fall and hit the ground with a loud thud. My head began to ache instantly.

Out of the blue, I felt the man's weight as he straddled me. He had my hands trapped above me and I was defenseless. Without my hands my powers were nothing. Well, my eyes controlled my powers, too. It was just the fact that the guy was blocking the light and I couldn't see him well enough to allow my powers to work. That was what had rendered me defenseless.

I didn't want to do it, but I really saw no other option. I admitted to myself that I was for once in my life actually scared of another human being. The man must of sensed my fear because he laughed.

"Defenseless now, are you, hybrid?"

My eyes widened. He knows who I am? I began to struggle and freak out.

"Stop struggling!" the man hissed through clenched teeth.

I ignored him. I tried so hard to get out of his grip, but it didn't seem to work.

Opening my senses up to the man, I could feel his frustration as if it were my own. I felt him let go of one of my hands. Before I could move my now free hand the man grabbed it with his other hand that was holding my other.

He raised his now free hand and balled it into a fist. I, instinctively, closed my eyes. I laid there, struggling still, waiting for the sting that would accompany the feel of his fist connecting with some part of my face.


	9. Rather Not Know

I closed my eyes and waited, but the stinging never came. The weight of the man was suddenly gone. I heard the guy scream just before I heard a loud bang. It sounded like a wrecking ball swinging into the side of a building.

Slowly, I opened my eyes only to find Eric kneeling over me. My left eye still stung like a bitch and my vision was blurred. I just knew that there'd be a big black and blue bruise there tomorrow. There went my cover-up makeup. My right eye on the other hand was in perfect condition. Out of my right eye I saw Eric hold out his hand to me. Hesitantly, I took his hand and he pulled me up.

Not letting go of my hand he led me to my car. He grabbed my keys and purse off of the roof and handed me my purse, but kept my keys. He unlocked the car and after putting me in the passengers seat he disappeared for a few seconds.

I heard the trunk open and close not long after that. I figured that he'd put the man in there. But, why my car? Why my trunk? He surely wasn't going to take me home and give that man a chance to know where I live was he?

Some of my questions were answered when Eric got into the driver's seat. He started the car and put it in reverse. Instead of turning to go to my house he turned to go to Shreveport. Apparently, he was taking me to Fangtasia. I had a feeling that Eric was going to chain the man up in the sick, disgusting basement. But, I didn't feel any remorse. That man deserved it!

"Eric?"

He didn't answer. His eyes stayed focused on the road.

I tried again in a more demanding tone. "Eric!"

He still didn't answer nor look at me.

This time I tried a different approach. "How'd you know that I was in trouble?" I asked, demandingly.

This time he answered, "I felt your fear."

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "But, how? I've never had any of your blood..." I paused when realization hit me. "Oh fuck!" I exclaimed.

"The night you got into the wreck," he reminded me.

I shook my head in disbelief and slammed my head back on the head rest, covering the top half of my face with one of my hands. "Sookie said I spit most of your blood out. I swallowed some didn't I?"

"You're just now realizing that?" he asked, resorting back to his usual ways.

Well, that all explained my recent sex dreams about him and me. I ignored his comment and closed my eyes. The whole rest of the way to Fangtasia I ignored him. Well, actually I fell asleep about half way there. Fighting was really tiring.

\--------

My eyes slowly opened however long later. I realized that it wasn't that long when I, through my blurry vision, saw the lit up "Fangtasia" sign. Either my eyes were playing tricks on me or I was high because the sign seemed to be getting closer and closer. I don't know why or how though. I wasn't walking.

Out of nowhere Pam was in the doorway. She smiled, "So, how's our favorite hybrid doing?"

If I hadn't of just woken up I would've said something right then and there, but I decided that I'd wait til' another time when I was fully aware of my surroundings.

Obviously, Eric ignored her. "Pam, get the man out of the trunk and take him down to the basement and chain him up before everyone starts arriving," I heard Eric order he from above me.

Just then did I realize that the reason why I was getting closer to the "Fangtasia" sign without walking was because Eric was carrying me. Bridal style to say the least. Is it wrong of me to have actually liked being carried by him like this?

"Yes, master," Pam smiled as Eric handed her my keys and she walked past us.

I was so tired that I couldn't fight the urge to look up at him. He sensed my gaze and looked down at me. "Go back to sleep," he told me.

Normally I would have protested, but instead I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me once again, but not before mumbling with a tired smirk, "You're turning into a softy."

\--------

When I woke up a little while later I was curled up on a couch. Sitting up, stretching my arms above my head and yawning, I looked around. I recognized the room immediately. I was on Eric's couch in Eric's office. Slight blush creeped up on to my face. Looking down at my legs I couldn't help, but smile. He'd been nice enough to cover me up with a blanket.

I looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was a quarter past two in the morning. I could hear the bass of the music from the bar come through the walls. Pushing, the blanket off of me, I slowly stood up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my purse sitting on the edge of his desk. I smiled, thanks to him, for the second time this morning. Apparently, he wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be around everyone.

Not being able to resist temptation I pulled my compact mirror out of my purse and opened it. Oh, yeah! I could see the big black and blue bruise already forming around my left eye. Anger began to make my blood boil.

Now I really wanted to know who that bald man was. I wanted to know who sent him. Surely someone had sent him. Unless, of course, he just really wanted to die. I would of killed him the first chance I had gotten if Eric wouldn't have been there.

I place the mirror back in my purse and headed towards the door. I opened the door and stepped out, not worrying about being quiet. No one could hear me over the music anyways. Now I was standing in a short hallway.

I made my way to the doorway that lead from the back of the club to the front and peaked my head around the corner. I hoped that Eric would sense me so that I didn't have to go out there. I really didn't want to be around people right now.

Lucky for me he did sense my presence. Promptly, he stood up from his throne and began walking my way. When he was half way to me I headed back into the office. He wasn't that far behind me.

I turned my attention to him as he closed the door. I was propped up on his desk. I honestly didn't care if I was sitting on his papers or not. If they were important papers then oh well. They would only be a bit wrinkly.

"Where'd you put that man?" I asked unsure why I did. I already knew the answer to the question.

He answered and proved me right like I already knew he would, "He's chained up in the basement."

I perked up, "When do we get to interrogate him?"

"Later when he comes to," Eric answered, standing in between my now open legs, looking down upon me.

Now was the first time that I realized our peculiar position. I wanted to move, but something inside of me was fighting me to stay where I was now. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

My eyes went instantly to his lips. I bit my tongue to stop myself from letting out a small moan that was begging to be let out. Oh, how I really wanted to kiss him right now. Find out what I am and have been missing. But, I just couldn't. I highly doubt that two or three nice things requires handing yourself over to someone.

"In the meantime..." he purred into my ear. "There are a few things that come to might that we could do to pass time."

I shook my head no, knowing exactly what ideas he was thinking of. "No we can't, Eric!" I felt a pool of heat instantly between my legs, but I refused to change my mind. My mind was set.

"Are you sure?" he asked seductively.

I felt the his teeth touch the skin of my ear and shivered. The pool between my legs grew bigger. "Eric! Quit it!" I exclaimed, using all my might to push him away. "Are you using something from the bond to make me feel this way?" Stupid question alert!

"No, I would never," he said with a smirk.

It was a given that he was lying through his teeth. He was at the moment in complete control of what was going on in between my legs. He knew it and he was enjoying it. However, I refused to give in. He wouldn't have me. Certainly not now. That was for damn sure.

"You're lying through your teeth," I said.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Cause' I can."

He leaned in closer to me despite my clear no. I wouldn't allow anything to happen. Not now. Possibly not ever. I'd decide that later on in life. I sat quietly, his face inches from mine, trying to come up with some kind of an excuse to get out of this position. Then it hit me.

I put my best pouty face on.

Eric saw my now pouty face and backed up, "What?" he asked.

"I hate to be a sissy right now, but my eye really stings!" I pouted. "And, also, I should call Sookie," I said then added, "She's probably worried right now!"

"She's called you at least five times already," he informed me.

I looked up at him, our blue eyes meeting, and asked, "How do you know?"

"The constant ringing and beeping got annoying after a while."

I laughed briefly, "You'd think that a vampire like yourself wouldn't get annoyed that easily."

"Yes, one would think," he agreed.

Respectfully, which was a complete shock to me, Eric left the office to give me some privacy while I called Sookie. "Weird," I thought to myself as the door closed behind him.

As my feet hit the ground, I began digging through my purse for my phone. While searching through my purse, I realized that someone had been in my purse. Thank god I didn't have a tampon in there. That would've been rather embarrassing. Nothing was where I had left it. Everything was there, however. I didn't say anything for that reason.

At last I found my phone at the bottom of my purse. I couldn't help, but laugh. So, the constant ringing and beeping bothers them and they put my phone at the bottom of my purse. I wonder how much that helped?

Pulling it out I dialed Sookie's number and place the receiver to my ear. I prepared myself for what was to come. Of course, what was to come was a worried and frantic Sookie.

After a few rings she picked up. As I knew she would Sookie exclaimed frantically, "Selena! Are you okay? Where are you? I was worried. What happened?"

"I'll explain everything later. In the meantime can you come to Fangtasia, please?"

"What are you..."

I cut her off, "Just, please, come Sookie!"

"Okay."

"Can you bring me a change of clothes, too?"

"Sure."

"Oh and bring Bill. I'm going to need you to drive me and my car home tonight."

"What, why?"

"Sookie!"

"Fine! Umm, yeah sure, of course! We'll be there in an hour or so."

"Thank you! I'll see you then." With that I hung up.

\--------

Like Sookie had said, she and Bill arrived about an hour later. I'm assuming that Sookie drove them here. When it comes to me or anyone in her family in general she always becomes reckless about things. Sookie came straight back to the office when she arrived. Bill was right behind her.

She gasped and her jaw dropped when she walked in and laid her eyes on my even more bruised left eye. "What the hell happened?" she asked in shock.

"I was attacked outside of Merlotte's when I got off work," I answered.

"By who?" she asked.

As if I'd know! I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't rightly know. Some man. Eric chained him up downstairs in the basement. We'll interrogate him when he wakes up."

"Do you think he was sent by someone?" Bill asked, adding himself into the conversation.

I looked at him. Serious as serious can get I answered, "I've never seen that guy in my life. Yet he knows my name and he knows what I am. Someone that knows me well had to have sent him. It's the only way that this whole situation can make any sense at all."

"Who'd you ever tell your secret to?"

I thought really hard, but only drew a blank. "I don't remember telling anyone." "Well except for Eric," I told myself. But, if he wanted me for something he'd take me himself. He wouldn't hire someone to do it. Especially at night when he's awake.

Sookie sighed frustrated, "Then that leaves us at a dead end."

"I guess it does."

Silence filled the office.

"Did you bring a change of clothes for me?" I asked ready to get out of my semi revealing clothes.

She nodded and handed me the bag she was holding. "I didn't know what you would want, so, I just grabbed you your Linkin Park t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of Boots."

I shook my head, taking the bag from her. "It's fine. Thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

"Sookie, come with me to the bathroom so I can change," I said, almost sounding desperate.

"Of course!" She turned to Bill, "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. You can go home. I'd understand if you did. We've got it all under control now."

He shook his head, "I have no where important to be tonight. I think I'll stay," he said.

"Alright, then. We'll be right back."

Sookie and I walked past him and down the hall to the Ladies Restroom. After changing my clothes and making myself look at least halfway presentable, regardless of my black eye, Sookie and I made our way out. I placed the bag of my dirty clothes on the floor in Eric's office next to his desk where my purse sat.

Upon entering the actual bar area, you can bet, I made my way straight over to the bar. I ignored every human and every vampire in my path. Lucky for me noone and nothing seemed to notice me. Well, I guess it's safe to say now that this is the place to be when you have a visible black eye that you don't want people to notice. I took a seat at the bar.

"Same as last time?" the bartender asked, recognizing me. He saw my eye, but didn't say anything. Thank god!

I shook my head, "Yes, please, that'd be great!"

"It's on the house," he said when he placed the drink on the bar in front of me.

"Umm...thanks," I smiled briefly taking the drink from where he'd placed it. I had a feeling that Eric was behind it. But, I never asked him about it. I just drank and drank. I was in my own little world. That is until I finished my second drink and Sookie came over.

"That man's awake. We have to make it quick though. Sun up is in less than two and a half hours," she told me.

I stood up, "Let's get this over with."

Eric, Pam, and Bill were already down there when Sookie and I went downstairs.

Anger overcame me as soon as I saw the face of the mad who had temporarily damaged mine. I opened myself up to him for a moment and smiled when I felt the horror coming off of him. The table's were now turned in my favor!

"My eye is fine, thank you," I hissed, balling my hand into a fist and swinging back before forward to connect with the man's left eye.

His head went sideways as he screeched in pain.

"As the saying from the Hebrew Bible goes; An eye for an eye!" I smirked, circling him. He was chained up in the middle of the basement elevated off the ground. "So, who are you?" I asked not in the mood to be played with. I made that perfectly clear in my tone of voice and in the way that I asked him.

He swallowed hard, "J...Jonas...Clemings."

"I call fake name," I said as soon as he stated his name. "But, whatever. Who sent you, Mr. Clemings?"

"P...please call me Jonas."

I rolled my eyes. Kiss ass! Now you want to be friends. Puh-fucking-lease! I scoffed, "Mr. Clemings sounds better." "Now, who sent you?" I asked again.

"I don't know!"

I didn't believe him for a second. "Oh, bullshit! Who in the hell sent you?"

"I don't know his name!"

"But, you know what he looks like?" I asked, hoping he did.

Jonas nodded.

I stood there waiting for him to give me a description, but he never did. "Well..." I urged him on, getting frustrated.

Jonas swallowed hard. It was as if he was afraid to answer. Apparently his employee would kill him or something close to it for telling me? Maybe, I don't know. Either way, I didn't care. I just wanted to know who the hell sent him.

"We don't have all damn night!" I hissed. "So, get on with it!"

Jonas finally gave in. "He has brown hair...umm...brown eyes...and a...umm a scar...a scar that goes from his left ear all the way down to his jaw bone."

I was puzzled. The guy that Jonas was describing was vaguely familiar. Then, as if a predator had just pounced to attack it's prey, it caught me off guard. "Does your employer by any chance have a foreign language tattoo on the right side of his neck?" I asked biting the inside of my cheek.

Jonas nodded and said, "He knew you'd recognize him."

Now I was confused, "You were hired by a human?"

Jonas shook his head no. "He's a vampire."

My breath caught in my throat. If I wasn't so shocked and freaked out and could breath right now then I'd have been on the ground having a full blown panic attack. But, my saving grace was that I was caught by surprise at the moment.

"Selena," Sookie said my name worriedly, breaking me out of my shocked and freaked out state of mind. "What's wrong?"

I turned slowly to her catching her gaze along with Eric, Pam, and Bill's. "He was sent by Drake," I managed to get out.

"Drake?" Eric asked curiously.

I was too speechless to answer at the moment.

Sookie took the weight off of my shoulder and answered for me. "Her ex boyfriend."

"You dated a vampire? I thought you said you weren't into vampires," Pam said in a disbelieving tone.

I finally got some of my voice back and was able to say, "No! He was human when I dated him! Who the hell turned him? I thought he was dead! He's suppose to be dead!"

"Selena..." Sookie started.

I cut her off quickly. "I want to go home. I need to go home...NOW! Sookie, come on," I said heading up the stairs.

"So, do we get to kill the guy?" Pam asked.

I stopped halfway up the stairs and backed down a couple of stairs until she was in full view. "No killing! Turn him into the cops!"

"For what? What do we tell them he did?"

I shrugged, "I don't rightly know. You'll think of something," I said before beginning to make my way up the stairs again. "Don't let me find out that you killed him!" I called behind me.

Once out of the basement and out the bar I felt like I could breathe again. At least a little bit. I just couldn't believe it. No, I wouldn't believe it. There was absolutely no way that I'd allow my past to ever become my present again. There's just no way!


	10. It Is What It Is

If I said that what I had just found out didn't bother me, then I'd be lying through my teeth. I was more bothered than anything. All I had ever wanted was for my past to stay my past. Now look! My past is back and I've got a black eye to prove it!

The whole car ride home was crucial. The first 10 minutes was full of anger, on my part. Then Sookie started trying to talk to me and I became annoyed. Of all the times she wanted to talk...it just had to be now! Don't get me wrong I love her to death, but her timing is really bad. When she finally got the message that I didn't want to talk about it I got angry again.

My mind was racing like a horse at a derby. I couldn't keep my mind in control. It was horrible. After what seemed like forever we finally arrived home. I wasted no time in getting out of the car and going into the house.

If what Jonas had said about Drake was true then I'd truly have to watch my back. If Drake were indeed a vampire then I'd have to be beyond cautious of my surroundings at night. Otherwise things might get really bad really quick.

I hated to admit it, but I was kind of scared. Very rarely do I ever get scared of someone or something. Seeing as if Drake and I's last meeting had gravely consequences I was sure that all he wanted was revenge. He may be a vampire now, but he'd only view that as an upper hand over me.

Although, if you think about it he doesn't know how powerful I truly am. Yes, I told him I'm a hybrid, but I didn't tell him what type of hybrid I was. Well, okay I told him that I'm a witch and a human, but not that I was part vampire, too.

Drake knew absolutely nothing about my strengths and weaknesses. I'm sure that it'd come as a big shock to him that I have every strength of a vampire, but none of their weaknesses. I'd have the upper hand then.

I guess that's one of the cool things about having a vampire father and a witch-human as a mother. As an inside joke my sisters and I always called ourselves Vampitchs growing up. It was weird, but it never failed to keep us entertained.

I didn't get a lick for sleep because of everything that had went on. I tossed and turned until I finally got sick and tired of my restlessness around 9:00ish. Thankfully, I had the day off from work today.

Sleep deprived I got out of bed and went downstairs. When I entered the kitchen Sookie was making herself a cup of coffee.

Generously, Sookie offered me the cup of coffee. "You want some coffee?"

I smiled briefly and took the offered cup out of her hands. "Thanks."

She pulled another cup out of the cupboard and made herself another one. "Did you get any sleep?" she asked.

"No," I answered, stirring sugar and Caramel creamer into my coffee.

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, "No, not right now."

"Well, I'm here when you want to."

"Mm...hmm," I mumbled taking my coffee and heading back upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed staring into space for what seemed like eternity. I just couldn't help, but be the slightest bit afraid that Drake was a vampire. The last time I saw him I was sure that he was dead. Now I'm sure that he's back to get revenge on me. To this day I still remember why like it was just yesterday.

Two years ago when we were together we got into this huge fight. If memory serves me correctly it was about me being a hybrid. I had trusted him enough to tell him. I just didn't know that he's react how he did. Actually, it wasn't too long after vampires came out of their coffins. It was a Tuesday night.

~Flashback~

"Selena! You said you needed to talk? I rushed home," Drake called out, walking into the apartment we had shared together for the past seven months.

I walked out of the bedroom and made my way down the hall into the living room where he greeted me with what was about to be our last kiss ever. "Yes, I did. We have some things to discuss before I give you an answer to your question from last night," I told him, biting my bottom lip.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, seeing the worried look in my eyes.

Avoiding eye contact with him, I answered, "You might want to sit down."

Without question he did just that. He sat down in the leather chair next to the couch. "Alright, I'm sitting. So, what do we need to talk about."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Letting the breath out I opened my eyes and said, "I have a confession to make."

"Confession? What are you talking about?" he asked now really curious.

I was afraid to tell him, but knew I had to. I couldn't marry him without him knowing my true nature first. Husbands and wives are suppose to tell each other everything, right? Well, I'm just getting a head start and practicing.

"Whatever it is, baby, you can tell me," he said urging me on, "I'll support you no matter what. I'll always be here for you."

"I'm a hybrid!" I blurted out, shocked by even my own bluntness about it.

The look on his face was of shock, anger, and disgust. Something I'd never seen on his face before.

"I'm a witch-vampire-human hybrid," I continued on when he didn't say anything.

"Hybrid? As in your a supernatural freak?"

"Freak?" I asked, catching that part clearly. "Supernatural freak? That's neither here nor there! What happened to I'll support you? What about I'll always be there for you? How about no matter what?"

He was now standing. "That's before I knew you were supernatural freak!" Before I knew what was going down Drake had caught me off guard and threw me to the ground. I didn't have any time to react before he was on top of me holding me down with his weight.

~End of Flashback~

Seeing as if at the time I was a dumbass...yeah that's right me! Believe it or not, Miss "I'm not scared of anything" attitude, which clearly implies that I'm a know it all...did indeed go through a stupid phase. That phase caused me to think far from my usual thoughts.

I didn't want to give him or anyone else the wrong idea about Hybrid's. Therefore, I stupidly decided to just fight back with my human side. That way it was a fair fight to a certain extent.

~Flashback~

"Drake!" I exclaimed. "Get off me!"

"You worthless bitch!" he hissed.

"Oh, so now that I'm not fully human like you, you get all violent!" I hissed. "If anyone is worthless it's you!" After saying that I did something that made everything take a turn for the even worse. I spit in his face.

As soon as the glob of spit hit his face he started punching me with no mercy out of fits of rage. Each hit seemed to hurt worse and worse. There was just so much of it I could take. Without thinking, I grabbed the nearest object to me and used it on him.

~End of Flashback~

I don't remember what happened after I grabbed the object. Well, I did remember what happened after whatever I did to him with the object. I surely didn't want to get in trouble with the cops or anything. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I disposed of his body.

~Flashback~

I slowly stood up when he fell to my right side. Looking down at him I almost fainted. He looked dead. There was blood coming from the left side of his face. It looked as if I'd cut him all the way from his ear to his jaw bone. There was more blood making a pool around his head. I thought for sure he was dead.

Afraid of the consequences I might face, I made a split decision to dispose of his body. Wrapping his body in a dirty work sheet, I somehow managed to throw his body out the second story window. Surely if I had dragged him through the hallway and down the stairs to the woods someone would catch me red handed.

Casually, not wanting to draw any attention to myself, I walked out of the apartment and made my way to where he had landed when I threw him out the window. I dragged his body deep into the woods to a place where I was sure no one would ever find him.

I buried him under hundreds of thousands of leaves. I figured that if anybody ever did find him it'd be a long time from now and I'd be long gone by then. After making sure that nothing of him or the white sheet was noticeable under the pile of leaves I turned and walked out of the woods.

~End of Flashback~

After all of that I returned to living my life like I usually did. I made up some sob story about how he had cheated on me, I found out, we got into a fight when I confronted him, he hit me, and then he packed some of his shit and stormed out of the apartment.

Fortunately for me everyone bought my sob story and never asked any questions about it. I did my best to forget that all of it had happened. And, I did. Until now.

Now I find out that he's still alive. Well, alive, but undead. He was alive the whole entire time that I had disposed of his body? How stupid could I have truly been? I didn't check to see if he was even breathing that night.

I jumped to an instant conclusion that he was dead. As of really early this morning...I regret not checking, to make absolute sure, completely. But, what's there to do? What's done is done and there's no turning back.


	11. Things People Say For Fun

Later around 7:00, my cell phone rang. Reluctantly, I reached over and grabbed it off the bedside table, Not even caring to look at the caller id, I flipped it open and pressed it up to my ear. "Hello," I breathed out.

"Selena!" Jessica's cheerful voice came on the other end of the phone.

"Jessica!" I fake mocked her.

She immediately sensed my mood and it brought her mood down, too. "Is everything okay?" she asked, trying her best to sound worried.

"No, I answered simply.

"What's wrong?"

I briefly explained everything to her. She didn't say a single word until after I was finished talking. That's what I like the most about her. Unlike most vampires or people for that matter Jessica always listens.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Selena," she said as sympathetic as possible.

"Thanks, Jess." My mood lightened the slightest bit. "So, what were you calling for?" I asked, sounding somewhat enthusiastic.

She was silent for a second before answering, "Never mind. It's not important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! I'm just going to let you go now. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind to think about right now."

"Yeah, unfortunately I do."

"I'll talk to you later."

"You, too, Jess! Bye!"

"Bye, Sel!"

I smiled at her calling me Sel. No one ever called me that before. It was always just plain old Selena.

Hanging up I place the phone back where I always put it and got out of bed. I refused to be one of those girls who lays in bed all day and night sulking over her guy problems. Or any problems when you come to think of it.

Not even bothering to change out of my pajamas, it was 7:03 in the evening and I wasn't going anywhere, I made my way downstairs. Sookie was in the living room pacing back and forth, occasionally looking peaking past the curtain and outside, with a love sick smile on her face.

I was miserable at the moment and just for fun I decided to mess with her a little, I know it's wrong of me, but there are so many things that she did to me in the past that I owe her back for now in the future.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but in order for my payback/fun to work I had to pretend I didn't.

She acknowledged my presence and smiled at me. "Bill's coming to stay over tonight!"

I tried my best to sound annoyed, "Oh god!" In order to add on to my fake act, I rolled my eyes.

She looked at me confused, "I thought you like, Bill?"

"Oh, I do! As long as he makes you happy I'll like him! But, sometimes...wait! Cross that out! Most of the time he makes you...way too happy."

"What do you mean?"

I smirked for the first time in almost 24 hours. Using my best sexy voice I answered, "Oh, Bill! Yes! Yes! Oh...Oh...Ohh! Yes, Bill, yes!"

Sookie's eyes widened. "I do not sound like that!" she exclaimed, defensively.

I chuckled. I totally beg to differ. I honestly wasn't even playing around anymore. It was the god's honest truth. "Unfortunately, cous...I beg to differ with you!"

"I can't believe you listen to us!"

"I do not listen to you two! You're a screamer!"

Sookie's eyes widened even more than they already were. Her face turned beet red and she left the room in complete embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Sookie!" I called after her.

\--------

About 20 or so minutes later Bill arrived at the house.

"I'll get it!" Sookie exclaimed when she heard the doorbell ring.

"It's for you anyways!" About 30 seconds later I walked into the foyer. "Ew! Gross! Get a room you two!" I exclaimed sarcastically, walking in on them kissing.

They pulled away instantly.

"Good evening, Selena. How are you after this morning?" he asked, caringly.

I shrugged, "Evening to you, too, Bill! As for the answer to your question...I'm a lot of things."

"We're going to go stay at your house tonight," Sookie told Bill with a small smile.

Curiously, he asked, "Why? Is there a problem?"

Sookie was quick to answer, "Oh. no! There's not really a problem!"

As if she thought I couldn't see and hear her she whispered to Bill, "I'll tell you the whole story later." Then she once again spoke out loud. "I've decided that everything that's happened to her lately, Selena deserves a peaceful and quiet night in the house by herself."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Aww! Thank you!" I said, pretending to be extremely happy. "Now you two have fun. But, not too much fun," I continued with my tease from earlier. "If I hear you from all the way over there then we've got a maximum fun problem!"

Sookie turned beet red for the second time tonight. "Selena!" she exclaimed in embarrassment. She grabbed Bill's hand. "We'll be going now! I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." They made there way out the door. Sookie exited the house first, pulling Bill effortlessly along behind her. He was letting her for sure. Otherwise, it would've never been possible.

"Goodnight!" I called after them as they got into Bill's car and disappeared down the long driveway. I walked out onto the porch and watched them leave. I had nothing better to do. I was just trying to kill time any way I could.

As I was walking back into the house the feeling of someone watching me overcame me. Unlike the feeling I got when Eric would watch me, this time a really bad, uneasy feeling accompanied the sense of being watched.

I ran into the house clearly spooked. I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it. Then I went and made sure that the back door. It didn't stop there. The windows were next. I went around the whole entire house to make sure that every window was closed and locked. The upstairs windows were included.

After assuring myself that every door and window was locked, I relaxed a bit. In order to distract myself from whatever was bothering me, I put on my favorite horror movie. Yeah, I know! Not exactly the type of movie you'd watch to calm yourself down. But, for some reason this certain horror movie always had a way of calming me down.

I curled up on the couch with a blanket and a pillow. Once I was comfortable I snuggled up to my stuffed teddy bear, yes when I'm scared I resort back to my childhood. There's nothing wrong with that.

About half way through the movie I wound up falling asleep for the first time in 24 hours. Goodness! It felt amazing to finally get even the slightest bit of sleep. If I could sleep for two or three days straight right now I would have totally done so.


	12. Time To Face Reality

It was a quarter to one when I was startled awake by the phone ringing. Sleepily, I forced myself into an upright position and reached over to grab the house phone. I clicked the talk button and pressed the receiver up to my ear.

"Hello," I said tiredly. Never in a million years would I have expected to hear the voice that came on the other end of the phone.

"Well, hello, beautiful," his creepy, cold voice smirked into the phone.

My breath caught in my throat. I literally felt that I was suffocating all of a sudden. No longer did I have the choice to pretend that my past was still my past. I was now finally forced to face my reality again.

When I didn't reply he broke the silence, "Are you there, beautiful?"

There was another silence.

When he spoke again I about jumped out of my skin. "I know you're there. I can see you sitting on the couch."

My eyes widened and I hung up. Abruptly, I got up and ran around the house, like a chicken with it's head cut off, closing all of the blinds and curtains, up and downstairs. The one thing I had forgotten to do when I locked all of the windows. Surely he couldn't see me now. On the off chance that he somehow could I'd be ready!

Frantically, I ran upstairs to fetch my phone. That baby has had more attention since I'd moved back to Bon Temps than ever before. I'm actually on the edge about seeing the next phone bill. I'm sure that it's a rather large one.

Once I had possession of my phone I flipped it open and pressed speed dial 7. I didn't know who else to call. Besides if he was really serious about me trusting him, then he'd be here for me in my time of need. Which was right now!

I didn't even give him a chance to speak when I hear him pick up. "He's here!" I blurted out.

"Who?"

"Drake! He's here! He called and he was all like "I can see you!" I closed all of the blinds and curtains. But, he's here! I didn't know who else to call!"

"I'm on my way."

I heard the click on the other end, signaling that he'd hung up. Therefore, I did the same. Now all I had to do was wait until he arrived.

\--------

Oddly enough, I found myself rather excited when I heard a knock on the door. I made my way to the door and pulled back the small curtain that covered the window on the door, slightly, to see who was on the other side. I was pleasantly surprised by who it was.

Letting go of the curtain, I dropped my hand down to the door knob and unlocked it. I took a step back, twisting the knob, and pulling it open.

"Pam? What are you doing here?" I asked, rocking back on my heels.

She stood there wearing a black leather corsette dress with red cross tie laces down the middle, revealing some of her cleavage. She was wearing matching black pumps and topped her outfit with a black handbag. I assumed that she had just come from Fangtasia. If I had to guess, I'd say that Eric sent her.

"Can I come in?"

I thought for a brief moment before stepping aside. "Please, come in."

She came in and stood in the foyer.

"Can I get you a True Blood or anything?" I asked generously.

"I won't be staying long. Thanks anyways."

I shook my head, "No problem." As I closed the door, I could feel her looking me up and down. She can't honestly find me as a turn on in my pj's. Can she?

"Interesting choice in clothes. A little too revealing don't you think?" Pam asked.

"No, not really," I answered, looking down at my pj's. Okay, so, I lied. I was dressed in rather revealing clothes. I had on a baby blue matching shirt and short set. My shirt was strapless with two strings tied into a bow along the top edge of the shirt directly in the middle and my shorts were only long enough to cover less than half my thigh. "Alright, so, maybe my pj's are a little too revealing after all."

"I don't mind."

"I'm sure you don't," I said, rolling my eyes. Changing the subject, I asked, "Where's Eric?"

"He wanted to personally search the premises just in case..." she answered trailing off.

"Just in case jackass is still here," I finished for her.

Pam smiled at me obviously amused, "If that's what you like to call him, then yes."

I couldn't help, but laugh. "That's only one of the many things that I like to call him. It was just the first name to come to mind."

Pam smirked, "Now I know what Eric sees in you."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure you do."

"My master really likes you. It's very unlike him," she told me almost unsure of whether or not she should be telling me or not.

"I know. I kind of figured that out when he repeatedly tried to seduce me the other night."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised it didn't work."

I stood there, wondering if I was really going to have this conversation with her. It didn't take me, but a second to decide that I was.

"I'm not just some one time deal like the 'others' he's been with. I'm a lot more valuable than that. I've said it many times before and I'll say it again. I refuse to be just another fuck to him," I explained.

Once again she was almost unsure if she should say what she wanted to, but said it anyways. "As much as it's not my place to say and I'd really rather not say it...I think it's more than that to Eric when it comes to you."

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, for starters as corny as it sounds you're all he dreams about. When he wakes up he goes straight to Yvetta and won't share," she said, sounding a little jealous.

"Who's Yvetta?" I asked never having heard of her.

Her face lit up, "She's our new dancer..." she paused, "And sex toy."

My stomach turned instantly. Luckily, I was running on an empty stomach so I had nothing to throw up. For once that was a life saver. "Ew!" was all I could manage to say. "Let's just forget about her, please." A wave of anger came over me out of the blue. It shocked me for sure. Why was I getting angry over Yvetta. I didn't even personally know her. Could it be that I'm starting to grow fonder of Eric and am feeling a bit territorial? Oh, I couldn't imagine! "As you were saying..."

"He's never actually 'cared' so to speak about a girl like he does about you."

Upon hearing her say that, I was speechless. Could it be the truth? I mean it was coming from the childe's mouth herself. What if what she said is in fact the truth after all? Where would it leave me? I already feel something for him, but refused to be used. Now I'm stuck at an even bigger crossroads than I was before.

\--------

I was now pacing back in forth in the living room alone. Everything that Pam had told me raced through my mind. She had left about five minutes ago. She said that she had to go and watch over Fangtasia for Eric. I honestly don't even know why she came by in the first place, but oh well.

Suddenlym out of the blue, there was a knock on the door. I stopped dead in my tracks. Please be Eric! Please be Eric!

"Who is it?" I asked, catiously.

"It's Eric."

I sighed a sigh of relief. Running into the foyer, I unlocked and flung the door open. As soon as he walked in, I smashed myself against him. My arms were wrapped tightly around him and my head laid against his chest.

"I searched the premises. He's been gone for at least 20 minutes now. He must have sensed us coming and left quickly," Eric told me.

So, that's why Pam came by. She came to help scare Drake away.

Looking up at him, I smiled briefly. "Thanks so much for coming."

"I'm going to stay here with you until it's close to time for me to retire for the day."

I unwrapped myself from him and took a step back. I nodded my head in agreement, knowing that him staying with me was for the best. If Drake came back I'd have Eric there to protect me.

"Is it true what Pam told me?" I asked not being able to stop myself. "I'm sure you heard everything."

He nodded confirming that he had heard Pam and I's conversation.

"Well then was it true?"

"What do you think?"

All of a sudden everything changed. Eric was sending me waves of lust through our minimal bond. No, no, no This is so not happening. It just can't happen. Not under these circumstances. I was about to find out that I was wrong, though.

I swallowed hard as he stood about seven feet away from me. The look in his eyes was a mix between lust and anger. Our eyes met in an intense stare. It went on for what seemed like forever. Neither of us were willing to break eye contact.

We both knew that in the end it was going to come down to this. This whole entire situation had finally gone to far. The games were coming to an end and they would stop for good at this very moment.

Words were the worst enemy at this current moment in time as I found myself slowly, but surely backing up. Every time I took a step back, he'd take a step forward. Our eyes were still glued together in an unbreakable stare.

As soon as I took another step back I felt my back hit the door. He took this as an opportunity to press his entire body into mine, leaving me trapped in between him and the hard wood surface of what just a few seconds had been my only chance of escaping.

A shiver ran up and down my spine as I felt his breath inches away from my face. I bit down on my bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. I tried to turn my head away, finally breaking eye contact, but he cupped my face with one of his hands, preventing me from moving my head even the slightest bit.

I once again felt his breath on me, but this time he was even closer. His lips were so close to mine that I could practically imagine how they'd feel if they were on me. I was beginning to get butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

Since I wasn't able to move my head, I snapped my eyes shut. I think part of me hoped that if and when I reopened my eyes he'd be gone. Part of me wished I'd open my eyes and find that this all of this had only been a dream. But, the other part…the other part prayed that it was real.

"Open your eyes," he demanded and I have absolutely no idea why, but I did.

Before my mind could even process what was happening, he moved in for the kill. Oh, boy!


	13. Living In Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexytimes in this chapter!

His lips were on mine in an instant. My knees were weak. If it weren't for his body pressed against mine then I would've been passed out on the floor by now.

Our first kiss was mind blowing. I never wanted it to end. When it did, however, I frowned and scowled. I wanted to grab him and connect our lips again. Believe me...I tried, but he wouldn't have any of that.

Apparently, he was in control at the moment. Honestly, though, I didn't really care who was in charge. Just as long as our bodies were touching I was fine.

"You're so tense," he said into my ear. "Let me help you relax," he purred, trailing his fingers from the base of my neck, all the way down in between my legs.

Our eyes never strayed from each others. Shockingly, I didn't stop him. I shivered at the feel of him touching me down there. All doubts in my mind about Eric and I disappeared.

I sighed a frustrated sigh when his hand left me.

He smirked at me before placing his hands on my hips and pushing the sides of my shorts down my legs. When my shorts hit my feet he lifted boh of my legs slightly, one at a time, taking my shorts off of me completely.

As soon as I stood there in front of him almost half naked, I felt his touch abandon me completely. Looking down to see what his hold up was, slight embarassment took me over.

His eyes were glued to the skin just above my bikini line where my tattoo was. My tattoo simply read "Myself and I." Of course, the tattoo was just for looks. Otherwise, Eric wouldn't have ever seen that.

"A tattoo?" he asked, curiously. "Here?" he brushed a finger across my tattoo.

I shivered at his touch. "I got it when I was 14 during my rebellious stage," I said defensively.

"Interesting. It looks good on you," he smirked tracing the path his finger did not even a second ago with his lips.

I felt a pool of heat in between my legs and the fabric of my thong dampened, knowing that Eric was close to the spot where I so desperately wanted him. Unlike a lot of girls I always prefered my lower half being pleasured rather than my top half. That's just how I was.

Instead of making his way back up to my upper region he continued kneeling.

I tried to get him to stand up, but he pushed my hands away. It frustrated me to no end.

Sensing my frustration he looked up at me. "As much as I would love to take you against this wall right now...I don't want you to have any regrets later. But, this way you get both a release and no regrets."

Oh, I get it now! Tonight is all about me! Oh, thank heaven! I don't mean to sound greedy, but it's been like forever since I've had a release from someone other than myself. Not that I'm saying I don't enjoy doing it myself, cause' I do.

Though, I must admit...I never figured Eric to be the type to give a girl a release without recieving one himself. Apparently, I was wrong. Boy, was I happy to be wrong.

I was stolen away from my thoughts when he teasingly touched me through the thin fabric of my thong. Goosebumps took over my skin. I bit my lip trying my best to suppress a moan, but failed miserably.

Not being able to handle the tease really well, I decided to help move things along. I grabbed the sides of my thong and got ready to push them off of me and down my legs.

Eric caught on to what I was doing rather quickly. He swatted my hands away.

"Eric!" I hissed, impatiently through clenched teeth.

He looked at me and smirked. "Patience lover," was all he said.

It took me everything I had in me not to use all of my strength and take over. But, seeing as if he wasn't asking for anything in return at the moment, I'd let him have his fun. I may not like being forced to wait, but I would.

Finally he grabbed a hold of my thong and started pulling it down my legs. Slowly, by slowly I mean as slow as a snail or even a tortoise, he slid it down my legs. What a fucking tease? I hated being teased, but I knew it would all pay off in the end.

After what seemed like years, my bottom half was fully naked. I thanked god that I had chosen to shave just the day before when I couldn't sleep. I had to keep myself busy somehow. My bottom half was in mint condition. For that I was beyond happy.

Suddnely, I felt myself lifted off the ground. I hadn't even been paying any attention to what was happening in the past few seconds. Coming back to reality, I saw that Eric had stood up and was taking me into the living room.

It was dark except for the light from the blue tv screen from when I watched a movie earlier. Gently, Eric laid me down on the couch. He took his place kneeling between my knees.

We made eye contact again and that alone made me shiver in anticipation. I was absolutely ready for him. Honestly, I'd been ready for him since I first laid eyes on him. I had enough control over myself, though, to say no. But, now my control had gone straight out the window.

Without notice or warning, I guess to add on to my excitement and anticipation, Eric teasingly ran one of his long fingers just barely touching me in between my warm, moist folds up and down repeatedly.

I gasped in pleasure. But, I still wanted more. It didn't help at all when Eric brought his finger up to his mouth and sucked my juices off of it. I could of honestly came right then and there, but didn't.

"Stop teasing," I managed between pants. Our eyes still glued to each others. We had barely even gotten that far yet and I was already panting like a female dog in heat.

"As you wish, lover," Eric smirked, sliding a finger into me.

I moaned in pleasure and my eyes instantly snapped shut.

"Open your eyes and look at me," he commanded and of course I obliged. He added another finger.

I went to close my eyes again, but he stopped me.

"Keep them open, lover."

I moaned again and thrust my hips down. My body relaxed around his fingers.

"So warm and wet," he purred, pumping his fingers in and out.

I nearly came at the sound of his voice.

He pulled his fingers out almost all the way before thrusting them back in. Eric repeated his actions over and over again, curling his fingers up every so often to hit my special spot.

I met his fingers thrust for thrust almost everytime. Sometimes I would get so caught up in the moment that I'd lose my train of thought. His fingers just felt so damn good inside of me. I was sure that I could never get enough from this point on.

Sensing that my oragasm was quickly approaching, Eric quickened the speed of his fingers and bent his head down to take my small bundle of nerves into his mouth.

I threw my head back and wrapped my legs around his head, pulling him as close to me as possible. His fingers continued to work me to oblivion. "Don't stop...please don't...just don't stop," I moaned.

I looked back down at him to find that his eyes had never left me. He bit down softly and that was all it took. I came fast and hard screaming his name, "ERIC!"

It wasn't enough for him, though. He kept going, thrusting his fingers in and out and sucking on my bundle of nerves. I snapped my eyes shut tight and bit down on my lower lip really hard.

It didn't take me long to cum once again. Once again I screamed his name, "ERIC!" My second oragasm was just as good as the first, if not better.

After licking up all of my juices from both of my oragasms, finally, he was satisfied. He crawled up my body and pressed his lips against mine. I could taste myself on him. I really do hate to brag, but damn I taste good!

"If I would have known i'd be this good...I'd given in a long time ago," I said when we pulled away, snuggling up against him, which I was surprised he let me do.

"If I'd had known that you tasted so damn sweet I'd have cornered you and offered to help sooner," he said.

If only I wasn't so tired, I would have actually allowed my mind to process and analyze what he had just said. Too bad I was absolutely spent. Well, at least it did relax me and it made me forget everything. For now at least. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

\--------

Later when I woke up Eric was gone, I couldn't help, but geel a little bit abandoned. When I looked at the clock I saw that the time was 4:57. Sitting up, I realized that he had covered me up before he left. Regardless of what he says, he does indeed have a soft side.

Pushing the cover off, I realized that I ws still half naked. Whoops! I stood up quickly and ran into the foyer. Collecting my thong and pj shorts, I put them back on.

Just as I pulled my shorts on the doorbell rang. Doorbell? I didn't even think that the doorbell even worked. Everyone was always knocking. Note to self, though, next time I get the chance...cut the wire that triggers the doorbell.

The doorbell continuously rang, annoying me to the point of anger. Not trusting of who was outside, though, and to afraid to find out, I ran upstairs and threw myself in bed. I stayed there the rest of the night. It didn't take long to fall back asleep. I was exhausted.


	14. Family Matters

After what had happened last night between Eric and me, I found myself to be acting rather different. Nicer than usual. For one, I was a lot more cheery than usual when Sookie woke me up at 8:00 in the morning exactly.

When I asked her why she woke me up so early, she replied, "That's what you get for embarrassing me so much last night."

Apparently, when she told Bill the story behind why they went to his place last night he found it hilarious, embarrassing her even more. According to Sookie, Bill also took my side and agreed with me that she was a little louder than one should be.

Last night was officially, dubbed by Sookie herself, "Pick on Sookie night."

I had no objections to that. It truly must suck when your birthday agrees with your cousin instead of you. Luckily, I'm almost 100% sure that I won't ever have to worry about finding out first hand.

After taking a long, relaxing wake me up shower I got dressed in a pair of pink shorts, a strapless pink somewhat fancy top, and matching pink high heels. I applied slight make-up, and put on my jewelry; a bracelet and earrings, and grabbed my pink purse that matched my outfit and headed downstairs.

Sookie was sitting at the table when I walked into the kitchen. Setting my purse on the table I made my way over to the cabinet and took out my coffee cup. Just because I wasn't sporting my normal "I got woken up before I was ready" mood didn't mean that I wouldn't pass out if given the chance. I needed energy and coffee was my choice of it.

"So, what did you do last night?" Sookie asked, striking up a conversation as I sat down at the table across from her.

I shrugged, "Watched a movie," I answered simply, pressing my coffee cup up to my lips and taking a sip. Well, I wasn't lying. I was just simply leaving certain events out.

"What movie?"

"Jeepers creepers."

She let out a slight laugh, "Why do you love horror movies so much? That one in particular. You've seen it at least over 200 times before."

"There's just something about a long dead monster man storing dead bodies in a drain pipe/basement of an old deserted church just to eat their body parts whenever he pleases. It interests me so much."

"You're really weird," she told me, shaking her head side to side.

I smirked, "You're just now realizing that?"

"No, I've known it for a while. It just took me until now to find proof to back me up."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sookie and I looked at each other. It was a very rare occasion for us to have a visitor.

"Were you expecting someone?" Sookie asked me.

I shook my head no. Then I repeated her question to her. "Were you expecting someone?"

She, too, shook her head no.

Catiously, we both stood up at the same time. We tip toed in sync into the foyer careful not to make a sound. Well, except for wheen the heel of my shoe would occasionally graze the floor.

The knock came again, causing us to both jump when we entered the foyer. I was more jumpy than Sookie was. What if Drake had sent a day man? It wouldn't surprise me. Every vampire had a day man to do their dirty day work.

"Can you get a reading on their thoughts?" I asked in nothing above a whisper.

She concentrated hard, but came up with nothing.

"Who's there?" Sookie and I asked in unison, squeezing each other's hands.

"It's your sister," came the voice on the other side of the door.

"Oh! I recognized her voice right away. See! Sookie and I got freaked out over nothing. Letting go of Sookie's hand I flung the front door open.

She stood there wearing blue jean capris with cuts in them, a white shirt with loop designs, and matching ballet flats. She had a gold necklace and a flower mail envelope designed clutch to finish her outfit off. Her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail as it normally was.

"Rachel!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her.

"Selena!" she mocked throwing her arms around me, too.

When we pulled apart she walked over to Sookie and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you again, cous!"

"Likewise."

About a minute or two later we were all three sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee and chatting.

"So, what are you doing here, Rach?" I asked curious as to why she made a surprise visit.

"I overheard momma and daddy talking about you breaking your promise to the family," she answered, "I wanted to come and personally tell you face to face that I don't hold it against you."

I was shocked. Rachel was normally the sister who always took my parents side. "You don't?"

Rachel shook her head, "I know you and I know that you wouldn't have broken your promise if you had any choice."

"And you came all the way here just to tell me that?"

She nodded, "It just didn't seem right to tell you any other way than face to face."

"What promise are you two talking about?" Sookie asked, looking at us both cluelessly.

I bit my lip, knowing that she'd be furious when I told her. "I told Eric my family secret."

Her eyes widened. "You told him! He knows you're a witch!" she exclaimed, jumping up out of her seat.

Okay, so as you can tell, Sookie only knows about part of what I am. I never told her about my vampire side because when she figured out that I was a witch, vampires were still a myth. After they came out of the coffins, I still didn't tell her the whole truth. The time was just never right.

"Yeah, I did tell him. He does know," I said, nodding.

"He's going to use it against you, you know?" she hissed, completely distrusting of him. After all, she did hate his guts. "How could you be so stupid?" Sookie asked before storming out of the kitchen.

I didn't try to stop her. When I heard the front door slam, I looked at Rachel and she looked at me, too.

"I'm going to take it that she hates that Eric guy with a passion?"

I nodded, "even that's an understatement."

"So, who's Eric?"

I smiled, feeling slight blush creep onto my face.

Rachel saw this and smirked, "You like him, don't you?"

Since Sookie had stormed out of the house, I no longer had to watch what I said. "I think I do," I confessed.

"So, who is he?"

"He's a vampire. The sheriff of Area 5 and owner of Fangtasia the vampire bar in Shreveport."

"You like a vampire? You're turning more into mom with each and every passing day," Rachel couldn't help, but laugh.

I shook my head. "Not quite." "I'm not entirely sure if I truly like him or not."

She shook her head and laughed, "You sure are something else, sis."

There was a short silence.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked, wondering if I could trust her if I confided in her. She may be my sister, but like all sisters she didn't always keep her secrets when we were younger.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Rachel promised. She had always been the superficial type so I knew she was serious once she said that.

I took the next 10/15 minutes telling her everything. I told her about Drake being back and being a vampire. I even filled her in on Eric and his ways. I, also, told her about the events of last night. Of course, I didn't go into details. I only briefed her. Just because she's my sister and we tell each other everything doesn't mean that I have to inform her about every little detail about my sex life. It's enough that she even knows period.

"So, how long are you staying for?"

"A week."

I smiled, "Are you up for going to Fangtasia tonight?"

Rachel shrugged, "Sounds like fun. But, won't Sookie get mad?"

I shook my head yes. "For sure! But, she doesn't have any say in what I do."

"No one ever has. Not even mom or dad."

I laughed, "I always was the bad kid wasn't I? Never listening, never following the rules, etc."

"Yes, you were," Rachel agreed. "Well, it's been a long day for me already. I took the red eye here. I could really use a nice, long, relaxing shower," she said with a sigh.

I motioned my head down the hall. "Use the guest bathroom. It's clean. Fresh towels are in the closet."

She stood up, "Alright, thanks."

Following suite, I replied, "I'm gonna go out and look for Sookie."

"Okay, but no fighting because you like someone that she hates. It's pathetic."

I sighed and made a sarcatic remark, "I know. Thanks for the tip...mom."

She laughed while retreating to the guest bathroom.

I made my way out of the kitchen and into the foyer.

"I'm going to have to borrow one of your outfits tonight," she called to me from halfway down the hall.

"Alright!" I called back, opening the front door, and closing it behind me.

\--------

I walked for at least five minutes before locating Sookie in the cemetary. As usual she was kneeling at Gran's grave talking to her about her concerns in the world and such. Of course, today I was Sookie's major concern.

When she came into view I slowed my steps and walked as quietly as I could. I didn't want her to hear me coming just yet. The closer I got to her the louder her voice became. She wasn't holding anything back that's for sure.

"I don't want her to get hurt again, Gran. If she continues to trust Eric with everything then that's where she's gonna wind up. I can't help, but be over proctective of her. She's like a baby sister to me. I know I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to, but it sucks to see her go down this path," Sookie confessed, laying it all on the line.

I stopped walking, suddenly, shocked as the words left her mouth. I never knew she felt that way. All she had to do was tell me. Surely, I would've understood her reasoning.

"You could've just told me how you were feeling, Sookie," I finally spoke, after a while, startling her.

She got to her feet rather quickly. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Selena!" she scolded.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Why haven't you ever told me this face to face?"

"What's the point? You'd go and do whatever you wanted to anyways."

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right," I agreed. "But, you still could've told me instead of carrying the weight of it on your shoulders until now."

She shook her head, "You know me better than that, Selena! I'll carry the weight on my shoulders long before I ever give the weight to someone else."

"You really shouldn't do that to yourself, Sookie. It's not good for you at all. You could die after carrying it for a long time."

"I have vampire blood on a mostly daily basis, Selena. I'm stronger than I use to be."

"Vampire blood may make you strong, but it can't help someone who dies from a stress related death," I told her, standing there on the cemetary grass. Sacred ground, right?

"Carrying all of that on your shoulders for so long is stressing. If you went to the doctor's and got your blood pressure checked I bet that you'd check in rather high."

"It's possible," Sookie agreed with me.

We stood there silently for a few seconds.

Sookie surprised me when she pulled me into an out of the blue hug and said, "No more secrets."

"What?" I asked, returning the hug.

She pulled away and answered, "As of right now, no more secrets between us."

"Okay, deal."


	15. Expect the Unexpected

Later that night much to Sookie's dismay, Rachel and I got ready to go to Fangtasia. I had promised Rachel that I'd take her to her first vampire bar ever. I know she wouldn't be going there to hook up, so I was fine with taking her.

"Honestly I don't know why you're willingly going there," Sookie said, frustration and anger clear in her voice.

Rachel and I both rolled our eyes. Not once since she found out we were going had she shut up. She made it perfectly known that she didn't want us to go. Of course, our minds were already set. We were going to go.

"Sookie!" Rachel exclaimed with a sigh.

"You can't stop us from going," I told her. "Besides, I have a few things to get straight with Eric."

"Like what kind of things?"

"Personal things?"

"Personal?"

I nodded.

"What kind of personal things?"

"Just personal things."

"We're no longer suppose to keep secrets from each other, Selena! You agreed!" she whined like a four year old.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not keeping a secret from you! I told you it ws personal and it is."

Realizing that she wouldn't get anything else out of me she continued, "Still! You shouldn't go there unless you have no choice. Even after I keep telling you don't trust him, you trust him. You're gonna wish you would've listened to me when he uses everything you've told him against you."

Rachel stuck her head out of the guest bathroom where she was getting ready at. "Is this all about Eric again?"

"Who else?"

"Why shouldn't she trust him?" Rachel asked, making her way out of the bathroom and into the foyer where Sookie and I were standing.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Rachel shook her head and shrugged. "Well, I've never met him, so, I honestly wouldn't know."

Sookie scoffed, "It'd be best that you keep it that way. You'll regret it as soon as you meet him. I know I did."

Rachel and I looked at each other for a moment in silence, while Sookie was in her own world.

"Anyways," Rachel said, breaking the silence. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"I'm ready," I answered, giving myself a quick look over in the mirror, which was hanging in the foyer, as Rachel did the same.

We were both dressed to the nines. There was no mistaking that we were going out. Surely we'd be receiving dirty looks from fangbangers all night long. But, we didn't care one bit. As our mom always told us growing up...never be ashamed to show off what you've got, because it's what I gave you! My sisters and I all held true to her words!

Rachel was wearing a black strapless dress with a belt just below her breasts and below that there was a type of layered strip design that slanted to the right at the bottom. It came down to a little bit higher than mid-thigh length. She decided to go with a spunky looking bracelet, a goldish silver necklace, and reddish, pink C styled earrings that dangled of a gold chain. Rachel always did go for her own unique look. Her outfit was finished off with a black clutch with a gold latch and black ankle boots with a belt design.

I was wearing a black dress with straps about the length of four fingers, and a back with a T design. It was mid-thigh length. As for jewelry I wore a silver cross necklace (It would keep Eric back...hopefully), pretty black shiny colored cross earrings on a chain, and a grey bracelet. My outfit was finished off with a black clutch with a silver flower designed latch, and open-toed four or five inch heels.

"Don't wait up, Sook," Rachel and I both said to her as we exited the house.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she called after us still not too happy about us going.

"Easier said than done!" Rachel called back to her, opening the passenger side door and getting inside, closing it behind her.

"You have nothing to worry about," I assured her, getting into the driver's seat. I rolled down my window. "I'll call you when we're on our way home."

"And as soon as you get there!" she ordered.

I laughed and started my car.

Rachel rolled her window down, also.

We looked at each other and smirked. "Yes, mother," we called, sarcastically, in unison.

Sookie shook her head and turned to walk back into the house. She didn't look to be in the mood for games right now. To show us that she was mad, as if we were standing right there on the porch in front of her door, she slammed the door shut. I'm going to assume that she was imagining that she was slamming the door in our faces.

With the last gesture, I put my car in reverse to back up and give me room to turn around in the driveway to leave. As I put the car in drive and turned around, descending down the driveway, Rachel suddenly laughed out of the blue.

"What's so funny?" I asked, making a left on our road headed to Shreveport.

"Could you imagine being her right now having to deal with both of us?" she asked, laughing.

Understanding exactly what she found so funny about that I laughed, too. "I'd probably jump off the roof," I laughed.

We talked and laughed about all kinds of things the whole way to Fangtasia. It felt good to once again forget about my problems. I was also happy to see one of my sisters again. Family truly does get you through bad times.

Speaking of family my mother still hasn't called me and it's almost the end of the week. Little did I know, I was in for a huge surprise tomorrow at work.

\--------

Upon arriving at Fangtasia, I had already warned Rachel about both Pam and Eric's tendencies. She was fully aware of what she was walking into. I was happy that I didn't have to worry about her. Rachel always was good when it came to storing information, and handling herself.

"Selena, I'm surprised to see you walking," Pam smirked when she spotted Rachel and me walking up.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Why am I not surprised that he told you?"

"He didn't exactly tell me. He did imply it, though," she smiled. Her attention instantly moved to Rachel. "And who's this?" Pam asked, curiously.

"Rachel...Rachel Dobreva," Rachel introduced herself with a smile.

Pam looked from her to me and then back to her. "Your sister?" she questioned with an eyebrow raised.

I nodded.

"So, now there's two of you?"

"I guess there is," I said and Rachel nodded in agreement. "So, where's Eric?" I asked looking past her in search for Eric, but not seeing him on his throne like he normally was.

"He's in his office," Pam answered. She was suddenly fixated on Rachel.

Rachel does have a lot of siren like features and tendencies. Features and tendencies that work on all types of species. She seems to be proving that to be the truth right now.

"He's been expecting you," Pam told me.

Rachel nodded when I looked at her. "You go ahead. I'll be just fine."

I nodded in return before making my way into the bar. As I already knew they would Fangbangers were giving me dirty looks. Shockingly, vampires were even giving me turned on looks as I walked through the crowd of vampires and fangbangers.

I walked straight back to Eric's office. He was indeed waiting for me. I closed the behind me as soon as I walked into his office. My back was turned on him for not even five seconds while I closed the door. When I turned back around he was standing right there.

Before I could even blink, his lips were on mine. As I did the night before I lost all train of coherent thought and melted into the kiss. It wasn't until I felt him move his hand to slide it under my dress that I remembered why I had come in the first place.

With all of my strength I pushed him away. "No, Eric. Not now," I told him. "I have something to show you," I said, pulling a piece of paper out of my clutch and handing it to him.

He read it out loud, "I'll tear this town apart. Shreveport, too. You will be mine."

"It's written in Drake's hand writing."

Eric growled when I told him that it belonged to Drake. "When and where'd you get this?"

"When I woke up this morning a while after you left it was still dark. I had just gotten dressed when the doorbell rang. Of course, I didn't answer it. I didn't have a good feeling. Instead, I ran upstairs to my room and jumped into bed. I stayed there until daylight. Once it was light outside I went out on the front porch to see if someone had left something and that's when I found this," I explained, nodding my head at the note that Eric was now holding in his hand, crumpled to say the least.

Before either of us could say anything else the door to the office opened. Rachel stuck her head in. She had a terrified look on her face. "Sorry to interrupt," she apologized. "But, we've got a big problem outside."

Knowing Rachel wouldn't ever interrupt and joke around like that, i followed her out to the parking lot. Eric followed close behind me. I glanced back at him. He didn't look the least bit happy.

When we got outside there was a crowd of vampires, fangbangers, and tourists. We pushed our way through the crowd to the middle. Never in a million years would I have expected to see what I saw. My jaw dropped at the sight in front of me.


	16. True To Your Words

The sight in front of me was gruesome. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that I was staring at the remains of a staked vampire. Blood, guts, and disgusting strings of the vampires insides were left over in a messy oval shape.

I nervously swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. Who would do such a thing? Who would be stupid enough to stake a vampire and think they'd get away with it? Was the question even who? Could the question really be about what?

So many thoughts were spinning through my mind like a washer and/or dryer turned on full blast. All I could do at the moment was stand there in silence and stare at the puddle of left over remains. It just didn't make any sense.

"Did anyone see what happened?" I heard Eric ask.

I was just to preoccupied and curious about who or what could have done this to even bring myself to look away from the vampires remains and turn my attention to Eric and everyone else. Instead I looked over the vampires insides to see if anything was out of the ordinary. You know what I mean.

Upon further investigation I caught a glimpse of something. The object that had caught my eye from where I was standing looked very small. It was shiny and glossy and glistened in what light there was. Whatever it was looked pretty. Even if it was laying in the red pile of left overs.

Wanting to get an even closer look I knelt down beside the remains. I was careful not to get even the slightest bit of blood on me. Spoiling the crime scene, if there even really was one in the vampire world, was the last thing I wanted to do.

When I was close enough to the object to identify it, I was shocked. Whatever it was looked really familiar to me. It was a rare baby bluish diamond carat. It was obviously specially colored or made for someone. That's when it hit me. That someone that it was especially made for...was me.

I leaned over and despite the fact that I didn't want to spoil the "crime scene" so to speak, I picked it up. My breath caught in my throat. I literally felt faint. My head was spinning like crazy and if it wasn't for Rachel bringing me out of my zombie state at that certain moment, I was sure I would've went down.

"Selena!" she exclaimed from right next to me.

I shook my head and blinked my eyes a couple of times to gain as much of my composure back as possible. Then I stood up. I had my hand wrapped around the diamond crystal.

Everyone and I mean everyone had their eyes on me now. For now the dead vampire was no longer the center of attention. Instead, I was. Judging by the looks on all of their faces they wanted to know why I was so shaken up. And, believe me I was shaken up.

Rachel looked worried. "Selena, are you okay?"

I shook my head know and then turned to Eric. "I know who did it," I whispered loud enough for every vampire there to hear, but not the fangbangers or tourists.

"Who?" he asked, curiously.

"Drake," I answered simply. The diamond was still secured tightly in the palm of my hand. You couldn't pay me to let go of it.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

I turned to Rachel. "Does this look familiar to you?" I asked opening my hand to show her the diamond.

She looked down at it and her eyes widened. Of course, she remembered it. Rachel was the one who gave Drake the idea of getting it made specifically for me in the first place. It went with seven other carats of the same color in the ring that Drake had used to ask for my hand in marriage with the night before all hell broke lose. Rachel had always liked Drake up until he attacked me and I thought I'd killed him and then went to Rachel and told her everything.

Rachel turned to Eric and nodded. "It was Drake," she told him, validating my accusation of the perpetrator.

"And, you are?" Eric asked Rachel.

I opened my mouth to introduce them, but nothing came out. Everything was just a blur at the moment.

"Oh, I'm Rachel," she smiled introducing herself, "Selena's sister." "You must be Eric? Am I correct?"

I couldn't tell you anything about what happened after that. It was just all too much for me to take in. Before I knew it I hit the ground with a loud thump. My face was facing a small wooded area. The last thing I remembered was catching a glimpse of someone standing in them. I was sure it was Drake. Then everything went black.

\--------

The next day I woke up in my bed around 11:00. I woke up just in time to get changed and go to work. Normally I would argue with myself about going to work, but today I didn't. Work might just be what I needed the most to keep my mind of off the events of last night.

Unfortunately, it didn't work out how I hoped. My mind wouldn't rid itself of mental pictures and sounds from last night. It got so bad that I literally had to take a break in the middle of waiting a table. I just couldn't do it. My mind just wasn't in it today.

My mind mostly likely wouldn't be in it again until Drake had met the final death. Whenever that'd be. I prayed for it to be sooner rather than later. Knowing my luck, though, it'd probably be later. Way later at that.

I was sitting in the back behind Merlotte's when Sam came out through the employee door. He sat down next to me. I could tell that he was worried about me. Looking up at him I tried to put on my fakest looking real smile ever. I failed miserably.

"Are you okay, Selena?" Sam asked, caringly.

I shook my head no, seeing as if there was no reason for me to lie to him. He wouldn't judge me or anything like that. So, I felt comfortable enough to confide in him when I needed someone to confide in the most.

I told him almost everything. I left out a few details that he honestly didn't know. I didn't lie about those details either because I never even brought them up. All I did was skip them. What he doesn't know can't kill him. Hopefully.

"You can take the rest of the day off if you want," he told me as he stood up to go back inside.

I stood up, too. "Really?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded. "After you waitress table 4, though."

My smile faded.

"If you weren't requested by the person at that table then I would let you leave now. But, the person requested that you serve him or her," Same explained.

There was something he wasn't telling me about this person. Before I could question him he peeled off into the bar. I sighed before making my way inside and out to the front to serve my last and only requested table of the day.

I was shocked when I saw who was sitting there. I couldn't suppress the squeal that came out of my mouth as I ran over to the table like a little kid would if they had just entered the candy shop. "Mommy!" I didn't care the least bit that everyone in the bar was now looking at me like I had gone crazy insane.

She stood up and took me in with an open embrace as I reached the table and threw my arms around her.

"Selly, how are you?" she asked me with a smile, using her nickname for me, as we pulled away.

"I'm great now that you're here!" I answered, truthfully.

She sat back down, but I remained standing.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" I asked her.

"A Dr. Pepper, please," she smiled up at me. Her dirty blondish curly blonde hair bounced as she moved her head slightly.

"Is that all?" I asked.

She nodded. Her smile refused to leave her face.

I went behind the bar and got her Dr. Pepper. I sat down when I got back to the table. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Her smile left her face as she took a sip of her drink and then put it to the side. She was serious now. "You know why, Selena Kane," she answered. You know my mother is serious when she uses your whole name even though you're 21 and have out of the house for many, many years.

I swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry momma. I had no choice."

She raised an eyebrow. "No choice?" she wondered out loud.

I nodded. "I had gotten into a car accident and Eric was on speed dial so I called him before I passed out and he took my back to his club and had someone nurse me back to health." I told her. I leaned in closer before continuing. "Apparently, he had tried to give me some of his blood and I spit it back out. Then the doctor suggested that they try giving me human blood and my...well...my fangs popped out," I whispered the last part to her even quieter than I had whispered the rest of my explanation.

My mom took everything I said in and processed it in her brain. "I see," she said with a slight nod.

I sat back down and crossed my arms. "I would've never told him if it hadn't been for that. You have to believe me, momma. Please, please believe me," I pleaded, which was rarely something I ever did to anyone, including my mother.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like all of eternity. I was very thankful when she spoke up.

"Given the pretenses...I'm not going to punish you or turn you in to the witch's council," she told me. "But, don't tell anyone else. Otherwise I will have to turn you in. It'll be out of my hands if it happens a second time." She looked me dead in the eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Selena?"

I nodded not daring to speak a single word until she was done speaking. I sighed a sigh of relief when she changed the subject.

"So, what have you been up to other than what I already know?"

It was a huge relief that we were on good terms. I no longer had to fret over the conversation that I had once dreaded to have with my mom.


	17. Never Saw That One Coming

"Rachel! Sookie!" I exclaimed when I walked into the house that night after I got home from seeing my mom off at the airport. She had made a day trip here and had to return home tonight. I should've known she'd have done something like that. Momma always was the type of person who would rather talk in person than over the phone.

"In here!" they called in unison.

I went into the kitchen where I heard their voice coming from. The two of them were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, reading magazines, and talking.

"Hey sis! How was work?" Rachel asked, looking up at me.

I smiled, "It was great! I got off early." I sat down at the table with them after fixing myself a cup of coffee.

Sookie looked at the clock. "Isn't it late, though? Knowing you, you would've come home if you got off early," she said.

"Yeah, well, I would've if I wouldn't have recieved a surprise visit at Merlotte's just before I got off."

"Who?" Sookie questioned, curiously.

I looked at Rachel. "Did you know by any chance that mom would be in town today?" I asked her.

Rachel laughed nervously. "Oh, shoot! I forgot to tell you that she was coming today." "I'm sorry, Selena," she apologized.

"Apology accepted," I smiled. "I actually liked that momma came here today."

"I knew you would," Rachel told me with a smile.  
"Wait, aunt Lorelai was here in town and you didn't think to bring her by here to see me," Sookie said, putting on her best pouty face.

"Sorry, but she was only here for the day. She had to get back to Miami," I informed her. "Maybe next time?"

"No, not maybe. Yes, next time," Sookie told me.

"Yes, ma'am," I said with a slight laugh and a nod of my head.

Little did I know I'd be needing and wanting my mother here with me really soon.

\--------

The next few days and nights, believe it or not, flew by rather fast and without a hitch. Now that I knew that I was on good terms with my whole family, a little bit of the weight that I was carrying on my shoulders had been lifted. But, nothing ever stays the way you want it to for long.

I had worked from 11:30 to 6:30. I stopped at the gas station to fill up my car and I stopped at Walmart for a few necessities that I needed, on the way home. Everything had been going so well for the past few days that I wasn't even thinking that something bad or unexpected would come up.

When I got home around 7:00ish nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything seemed like it was the same as always. The security lights out front and around back were all turned on. When you've got a house full of girls who are all familiar with the vampire world, you can't be too careful.

Upon walking in the house and closing the door behind me, I looked into the living room and rolled my eyes at who I saw. Sitting there were Sookie, Rachel, Eric, and Pam. I just couldn't catch a break for more than a couple of days at a time, could I?

The past couple of days had been great. For once in my life I had actually had a couple of days free of having to deal with vampires and other supernatural beings. Aside from myself, Rachel, and Sookie, of course. That sure as hell didn't last long.

I didn't speak a word or move a muscle. I stood there in the foyer, leaning against the door and just stared at them. All I wanted was to come home, take a nice, long, relaxing shower, put my pj's on, and curl up in bed and watch a movie until I fell asleep.

Surely, that wouldn't be the case for tonight anymore. Now I was going to be dragged back into the world of vampires and such. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to pretend to care about whatever they were here for.

Reluctantly, I put my purse and keys down on the table in the foyer that I had insisted Sookie put there so that the foyer wouldn't look dull with just a carpet. Then I slowly entered the living room. I motioned for Rachel to move over in the chair that she was sitting in and sunk down next to her.

"This better be fucking important," I told the two vampires.

"Oh, it's important, Selena," Rachel said to me before anyone else could get the chance.

"Just listen to what they have to say," Sookie replied after Rachel had finished.

I sighed a frustrated sigh. "Enlighten me," I said dully, looking from Pam to Eric. "What are you doing here?"

"We got a call from your undead ex," Eric informed me.

I sat up straight in an instant. Now he had my undivided attention. Without thinking, I asked, "How'd he get your number?" "Stupid question, Selena," I scolded myself.

Pam answered in a smart ass way, "The phone book. Our phone number is listed, you know?"

I turned and look at Pam and rolled my eyes at her and then turned back to Eric. "What'd he want?"

"What do you think? He wanted us to know that he'll stop at nothing to get you," Pam snapped, angrily.

Normally I'd snap back at someone who snapped at me with that tone, but I didn't I was willing to bet anything that she was the one who had answered the phone when Drake called. She had every right to be angry. Just hearing his voice was enough to make you want to crawl through the phone with a stake in your hand and surprise stake him.

"I'm sure that's not all he wanted."

"He wants us to know why he's after you," Eric told me when I looked at him after receiving nothing else from Pam. "Is there something you haven't been telling us?"  
"No," I lied rather quickly.

No one in the room believed me for a second. Even Rachel, who knew the truth, made herself look as if she had never heard it before. I had a big feeling that I wasn't going to get out of this one. I was going to have to tell them all the story of what happened.

Seeing no other way out, I reluctantly asked, "Edited or non-edited version?"

"Non-edited," Rachel told me.

They all wanted to know what I wasn't telling them, and I had no other choice, but to tell them, so I did. I left nothing out. I told them word for word, event for event, what happened. By time I finished telling my story the whole room felt like there was no life in it.

It was broken by Eric about a minute later. "For someone who is greatly opposed to killing humans, you surprise me," he smirked.

I shook my head and laughed slightly. Leave it to Eric to make a sarcastic comment during a serious moment.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a smirk on Pam's face, too. I just knew she would follow in Eric's footsteps and say something against the mood of the moment.

"I'm beginning to like you more and more everyday," she said, her eyes gleaming.

"I'm sure you are," I said.

I turned my head to look at Rachel. She wasn't the least bit surprised. I had told her the story the next day after the events went down. Then I turned my attention to Sookie. The look on her face was full of surprise, shock, and disbelief. I didn't expect any less from her. What I did was far from beyond me. But, you've gotta do what you've to do to survive in this world.

"There's just one problem wrong with that story, though," Pam said, mentioning the one thing that I didn't want anyone to bring up.

I looked at her.

"If you killed him then how's he a vampire now?"

"Because I didn't fucking get the damn job done!" I hissed, jumping up out of the chair. "I figured, since he had been hit in the head so many times by a blunt object and had blood pooling around it, that he was dead. Even if he wasn't dead then...I threw him out the damn second story window! He should've been dead then, but no. He was apparently still alive then. Since I was running on time at that moment I didn't even think to check his pulse."

"I find this whole situation as a turn on."

I'm sure everyone can guess who that came from. I turned my head and looked at Eric, frowning. "So, not the time, Eric."

"So, you think a vampire must've found him and turned him?" Pam asked.

"Who's asking the stupid questions now?" I asked myself. "It's the only possible conclusion of what's happening now."

\--------

Pam and Eric left around 8:00 so that they could get back to Fangtasia in time for opening. I was so relieved when they left. Locking the door behind them, I leaned my head against my arm which was leaning on the door.

I felt like I was trapped in the center of the universe with everyone populating the world standing around me watching me as I broke down and slowly lost all hope in living any longer. My whole life was going down in flames around me.

If I were smart I'd just pull out the magic book and look for a spell to make all of my problems go away, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. Even if I could and wanted to my mother has that book hidden and guarded at all times of the day. It'd be impossible to get your hands on it and live to tell the tale.

When I turned around both Sookie and Rachel were standing there staring at me. We all three stood in silence for god only knows how long. I opened myself up and instantly could feel the anger and disappointment coming off of Sookie. Rachel was, of course, understanding of me and my situation.

"Please, tell me you were kidding, Selena! It's just not poss..." Sookie started, breaking the silence.

I held my hand up to stop her. "Let's talk about this tomorrow. All I want to do right now is go upstairs, take a shower, and curl up in bed and watch a movie." With that I made my way up the stairs.

"Night' Selena," Rachel called after me.

"Night, Rachel. Night Sookie," I called back.

Sookie didn't reply. We'd surely be having a really long talk tomorrow. A talk that I was not looking forward to whatever. When I entered my room my plans were once again ruined. But, this time I didn't have a clue. I felt a pain in my head as I fell to the ground and then everything went black.


	18. It Was Bound To Happen Sooner Or Later

When I woke up I had no idea where I was. I looked around and found that I was in a room. It had two sets of double doors and a window that took up the whole wall on the right side of the bed. with a view of a city. It was night time. There was a huge king sized bed, which I was on now, a bathroom off to the side on the left, I could see through the set of open double doors that were on the left wall right at the head of the bed, a nightstand on either side of the bed, and a huge flat screen tv on the wall opposite of the bed. Why in the hell would someone stick me in a room as dreamy as this one if they had kidnapped me. Then again where the hell was I, anyways?

My questions were soon going to be answered as I heard the door knob begin to rattle. I quickly stood up and braced myself for what was to come. If I had to fight with someone or something then I was ready. Err...wrong! The door opened and I fell back on the bed.

There standing in the doorway was Drake. No way! How the hell did he get me? He was never ever invited into my house. There was no way that he could of gotten to me. Then it hit me. Duh! Vampires had day men. He probably sent one to capture me.

"Well, well, well. Look who's up! How are you beautiful?" he asked me with a smirk.

A shiver ran up my spine. "Don't call me that, you bastard!" I hissed at him.

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Now, now is that anyway to talk to your husband?"

My eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Why else would we be in the vampires honeymoon suite?" he asked with a devilish smirk.

I looked around the room again. Yep! It was indeed a honeymoon suite. So, apparently we were somewhere where vampires could marry. I wonder where that is. "We're not married, Drake!" I exclaimed. There was no way. This was the first time I'd been awake since when I got hit over the head with a blunt object and knocked out.

"Well, according to the man at the front desk, yes we are," Drake smirked, sitting down next to me on the bed.

I stood up as soon as he sat down and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I knew it was pointless because he could easily knock it down. But, apparently he was feeling a bit generous because he didn't break it down. Instead he allowed me some time alone. "You glamored the poor guy!" I yelled from the bathroom.

"He's use to it. Otherwise he wouldn't be working at a vampire hotel," Drake told me. His voice was closer now so I knew that he had stood up and was standing on the other side of the door. He was probably listening in to see if I'd open the window and climb out.

Wait! The window. I ran over to it and slowly and quietly I opened it. I opened it with no sound at all so he wouldn't have heard anything. I stuck my head out the window, looked below me and above me, and then brought my head back in. Nope! No way I'd be getting out that way.

He rented out the honeymoon suite on the highest floor. It looked like we were about 11 or more stories up from the ground. There were no rooms above us from what I could tell. Therefore, I knew for a fact that we were the highest floor.

Slowly and quietly, I closed the window. Great! I was trapped. For now at least. Then it hit me. I had the power of telekinesis, though I never really used it because I was afraid I'd use it the wrong way, and astral projection came hand in hand with it. Woo-hoo! Saved. Not exactly.

I would have to distract Drake long enough for me to project myself to Bon Temps or even Shreveport in this matter and tell Rachel, Sookie, or Eric what I knew about where I was. If Drake came in and found me in a zombie like state and then all of a sudden I came back to life...he'd know that something was up.

"Drake!" I forced myself to call out his name.

"Yes, beautiful?" he asked from the other side of the door.

"Did you think to be nice enough to get me a few outfits?" I asked. If he was nice enough to not tie me up or something then I figured he might be nice enough to have gotten me a few outfits to change into for a few days.

"You know I didn't think of that," he answered. "But, if you want I'll go and buy you some new clothes."

I smirked at that. He really mustn't think that I won't use that time to get away, right? "Oh, really? That'd be great!" I exclaimed.

I heard his feet retreating out of the room and felt my whole body light up. It didn't last long, though.

"Don't even think about escaping, beautiful. There are two vampire guards outside of the door to make sure you stay in here where you belong. In the morning there will be werewolf guards," he called throughout the suite as I heard the door leading out of the suite open and then close.

"Damn it!" I hissed through clenched teeth, absent mindedly punching the wall next to me. "Shit!" I exclaimed in pain as I felt a finger or two break upon impact. "That's not good!" I told myself.

Thankfully there was a first aid kit in the bathroom and I bandaged up my now broken fingers. How stupid? Aren't you suppose to be getting beat up and having your bones broken by someone other than yourself?

Cautiously, just in case, I unlocked the bathroom door and peaked out. No one was there. I figured that I'd try and escape myself first and if that didn't work out then the next morning I'd astral project myself to Bon Temps or Shreveport. For all I knew it could be day there right now and night when it's day here. I prayed that that was the case.

Slowly I worked my way out of the bedroom and into the main sweet. Wow! There was a full living room, a full kitchen. a guest bedroom, a guest bathroom, a foyer, and another room where the door was closed. I was willing to bet that that was where the vampires who rented this suite stayed.

It took me about a minute to reach the main door. Every time I heard a noise I would stop dead in my tracks and look around. Grabbing the door knob, I opened the door slowly and when it was fully opened I was staring at the backs of two large, bald men.

Deciding that I'd give my telekinesis a try, or wait….I mean my psychokinesis a try, I wished silently for a stake, hoping there was one somewhere in the suite and luckily there was. It appeared in my hand in seconds. Hey! I actually didn't use my power wrong this time!

Knowing fully well that I could only take one of them down at a time, I had a decision to make. Kill the guy on the left who was the chubbiest and shortest of the two, or the guy on the right who was the tallest and more built of the two. After further evaluation I decided to go after the taller and leaner guy. I'd stand a better chance at chubby ass on the left.

Giving the situation no further thought, I lifted my hand that had the stake and without warning impaled it into the unexpecting vampires back. He hissed and yelled a loud, "NOOOOO!" as he went down on his knees and soon fell to the floor in a pile of blood, guts, and disgusting stringy shit.

As I knew he would be the other vampire was fully alert now. When I looked at him his fangs had popped out. If he wanted a fight then it'd only be fair that I have fangs to. Since I had broken my fingers, although there was no blood, I had the ability to pop my fangs out whenever I pleased. Pain makes you angry a lot of times remember. Fangs can mean a number of things and anger is one of them. See how I'm able to control my fangs now?

"Hello," I said sweetly, waving my fingers, I guess up and down, instead of waving my hand side to side.

"Drake said not to kill you, but he didn't say anything about not biting you and draining you a bit," the chubby vampire said in a threatening tone of voice.

I smirked, "You bite me then I bite you." My fangs popped out into view once I said that.

The chubby vampire took a step back clearly shocked. Drake has no idea about this part of me so, of course, neither does chubby ass here. Let the fun begin.

"Burn in hell bastard!" I hissed while stepping forward to stake him.

Before I knew what was happening he was going up in flames out of nowhere and then falling to the floor next to the other vampires remains. The floor was now covered with the remains of two vampires. One that I had no idea how I even killed.

I stood there with my eyes wide and jaw dropped. It was my turn to be in shock. Vampires don't just go up in flames like that. Could I have caused him to do that when i told him to burn in hell? What the hell just happened here?


	19. A Great Attempt

My fangs had retracted, and I was frozen on the spot. I honestly had no idea what had happened. One second the vampire was there, and the next he was up in flames and a pile of disgustingness on the ground. There was no way that I had done that...right? Oh, how I wish my momma was here right now.

Shaking what had just happened off I stepped over the pile of dead vampires and ran down the hall. As I ran I heard my heels hitting the floor. I looked down and realized that I was still wearing my clothes that I had worn to work the last time. Whenever that was.

There was an elevator at the end of the hall, but I decided to use the stairs instead. The elevator would be way too risky. You never know who's going to get on and off one of those things. Even at that those things break down and get stuck every so often. Knowing my luck it would stop and get stuck if I were to get on it. So, no to elevator, and yes to stairs.

Opening the door that lead to the stairs, I ran in and quietly shut the door behind me. I'd rather be safe than sorry. After making sure the coast was clear and that no one was coming up the stairs, I began making my way down them.

About every two or three floors the stairs would come to a dead end. Who the hell built a hotel like this? The stairs should go from the first to the eleventh floor and vice versa. Not go from floor eleven to floor nine and then make you go into the hall and down to the other end to get to another set of stairs that leads from nine to seven and so on.

After thinking it through for a few seconds, I finally concluded that whoever built this place must've built it after vampires came out of the coffins. The builder must've built it so that if a vampire brought a women or man here against there will, he or she would get confused if trying to escape and be caught before they could. Smart person. But, not smart enough.

Making my way out into the hall on the seventh floor, I made sure that no one was coming and then walked to the other end of the hall to go to the third set of stairs that I'd been on since I started my escape. I probably had about three or maybe four sets of stairs left before I made it to the lobby floor.

I wondered if the elevators were built the same way as the stairs. Not wanting to chance it, I pushed my wonder into the back of my head and continued my way to safety. Unfortunately, I was beginning to get frustrated. At the moment, me getting frustrated and angry was not the best idea.

When I get angry my powers tend to start working on there own. Then it dawned on me. I could use my powers to escape. No, wait...that wouldn't be the smartest idea. My kind, hybrids I mean, were endangered as is. If anyone or anything found out about my powers...well...I'd be screwed. Unless, of course, I killed them. And, I wouldn't be able to kill everyone before someone got to me first. Maybe I could kill about half, but that would leave the other half. So, there went my only easy way out.

Before entering the lobby I straightened my clothes and got my composure as calm and easy looking as possible. I didn't want to draw attention to myself and just in case I did...I had my fangs to help me pass as a vampire.

As I passed the front desk in the main lobby I saw a calender hanging on the wall. Looking closer to see what the date was my jaw dropped. No way! It couldn't be. There was no way that I was knocked out that long. A week! No, just no. I couldn't have. It's impossible. Well, unless...unless Drake injected me with sleeping pills or medicine or something. Oh, that mother fucker! I had never wanted to kill him more than I did right now.

Continuing my way to the door, I was practically stomping like an angry kid. Just as I made it to the door all hope of escaping tonight was ruined. Standing there at the door was...you guessed it...Drake. He had a smirk on his face.

I sighed a frustrated sigh, rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms. Great! Just fucking great! I wonder how long he was standing there. Surprisingly, though, he actually had a bag from a clothing store down the road. The store...Azalea Boutique...Oh my god! I recognized it right away. We were in San Fransisco!

My prayers were slightly answered. San Fransisco was two hours ahead of Bon Temps, Louisiana time. So, if I astral projected to Bon Temps or Shreveport around about...let's see...in San Fransisco the sunrises at 6:55 a.m. and in Louisiana the sunrises at 6:30 a.m. Two hours ahead here means if I projected to Bon Temps around...oh shit! I could go to Bon Temps at 5:00 a.m. after Drake retires for the day since here it'd be 6:55 a.m. of course and there it would be around 4:55 a.m. I could make this work. I'd have about an hour to fill everyone in Bon Temps in on where I was. All I needed now was to know what room number I was staying in and in what hotel.

"Beautiful, it's so nice of you to come and meet me here when I got back," Drake said with a fake sweet smile.

He was playing it off so that the guards didn't notice anything off. Apparently, whoever owned the hotel now didn't like when vampires kidnapped victims and brought them here to stay in captivity. Now I understood why he lied about us being married. He didn't want his ass to get caught. Jackass!

I fake smiled back. I was beyond tempted to just start screaming at the top of my lungs that he was keeping me hostage in the room he had rented out. But, I didn't. I wanted nothing more than for him to be killed. If I was saved now, god only knows where he'd be when we came back to kill him. Even though I wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep in my own bed and wear my own clothes that I bought for myself...until Drake was dead I'd never catch a break.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone's tight grip on my upper arm. The same arm that had my hand with the broken fingers attached to it. A jolt of pain went straight to my broken fingers for some strange reason, as well as my upper arm. The pressure was enough to make me want to gnaw my own off to get away from it. But, how silly would that be.

"What did you do to your fingers, beautiful?" he asked, pretending to care.

What the hell was up with him and calling me beautiful. It was pissing me off. "Like you care," I snapped.

"Now, now, beautiful. If I didn't care then I wouldn't be asking. Now would I?" Drake asked as he tightened his grip on my arm and gave me an "I dare you to scream" look.

I glared back with a "I'll scream if I want to fucking scream" look.

When we got into the elevator as soon as the doors closed and we were alone he tightened his grip once again on my arm and violently turned me to face him. We stood there having a showdown of glares.

Then he spoke, "I've been nothing, but nice to you since you've been here with me. I got us the honeymoon suite, I gave you time alone, and I even went shopping to get you new clothes." His glare only maximized as he shook my arm and asked, "And, this...this is how you repay me?" Anger was obviously clear in his voice. "You ungrateful bitch!"

"Ungrateful bitch?" I hissed. Now I was equally angry. "If either of us is ungrateful it's you!" I seethed. "YOU had it arranged for me to be kidnapped my own damn home and YOU are the one keeping me in this fucking place against my will!"

"You better be fucking glad that I didn't just kill you when I had the chance!" he yelled at me.

I swear I felt the elevator rock with the force of his yell. "Well, why didn't you?"

"Because instead I'm planning on turning you so that we can spend eternity together like we were meant to do all along," he answered, cluing me in on his plan.

I stood there shocked. No, no way! I would not allow it. I refused to ever become a full vampire. If that was even possible seeing as if I am what I am. I'm already going to live for eternity. Both my vampire and witch sides combined entitled me to living a long life. I mean take my mom for example. She's 36 now, but when she turns 38 she'll be stuck forever as she looked when she was 38. Witches stop aging just like vampires. It is a little bit harder to figure out why and when witched stop aging though, but the fact of the matter is that they do indeed stop aging sometime in their lives.

When the elevator doors opened, Drake kept his grip on my arm and walked out of the elevator forcing me with him. When we made it to the door to the suite, which was still open since I didn't close it when I was trying to escape, he shook his head and looked at me.

"You just had to kill them didn't you?" he asked in disgust. "How'd you do it?" he asked. "There's no way you could kill both of them. You could only kill one at a time and the other would have instantly caught on to what you had done to the other."

"I don't know how I killed the other," I answered him honestly in an angry tone.

"You lying bitch!" he exclaimed, swinging me into the room and throwing me to the floor.

"Bitch!" I hissed out as I hit the floor.

"It's going to be a pleasure when you're mine and I can control every little thing you do," he told me.

"In your dreams you fucking bastard!" I hissed as he walked in and closed the suite door behind him. All hell was about to break lose. I just knew it.


	20. Astral Projection

Drake retired at around 6:45 a.m. about 10 minutes before the sun rose. I laid in bed for a few minutes afraid to move. Not because I was afraid of him, cause' I wasn't. But, I was afraid that one wrong move and I'd fall on the floor and wind up having to crawl everywhere.

After I angered him earlier he had decided to take the violent route as punishment and wound up bruising some of my ribs. They'd heal on their own. I was so close to healing them myself, but then I stopped. Drake would know something was up if they just magically healed.

Drake may know I'm a hybrid, but he doesn't know what powers I have. Well, of course other than the ones that my hands control, of course. Otherwise that Jonas guy from last week would've never known. I didn't want to risk having Drake know anymore of my powers. If he did then I'd be completely defenseless. That wasn't something I wanted to happen at all.

Finally, I decided that it was now or never. I had to suck up the pain and deal with it. Painfully, I pushed the cover off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Once my feet were planted flat on the floor, I pushed up off of the bed and stood.

After getting acclimated to the pain, I made my way into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. The light coming in from the window was enough to light up the bathroom enough for me to see everything, so I didn't even bother turning on the light.

Closing the lid to the toilet I sat down. I decided that now would be a good time to go inform everyone of where I was. It was indeed now or never. Closing my eyes, I began concentrating hard on blocking out all of my senses to the world I was now. In order to astral project I'd need to be completely oblivious to my surroundings.

\--------

At first I tried the house, but no one was there. Then I tried Merlotte's. It was a bit harder to be there and not get seen by someone, but I managed rather well. Neither of them were there either. So, I assumed that Rachel and Sookie were probably at Fangtasia. It was the only other possible place that they could be.

Projecting myself to Fangtastia, I wound up in Eric's office. Seeing no one there, I walked over to the door and opened it, peaking outside and looking both ways I saw that the coast was clear. Therefore, I made my way across the hall to the doorway, separating the main club from the back.

I peered around the corner. Surprisingly, I saw Eric sitting on his throne on the stage, Pam was standing behind his chair like she did the first night I had met them, and Sookie and Rachel were sitting in two chairs on the opposite side of Eric than Pam was standing.

Rachel, sensing me there; it's twin or in this case triplet telepathy I'm telling you; turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw me. Sookie seeing her turn my way was the next to see me and then after that Eric and Pam saw me, too.

Rachel stood up quicker than I'd ever see her stand up and she jumped off the stage instead of using the stairs and ran over to me, pushing through the crowd of vampires, tourists, and fangbangers in her way. Fangtasia didn't close for another 20 or so minutes. Sookie was following suite right behind Rachel. Eric and Pam were, too, but they weren't making a scene like Rachel and Sookie were.

"Selena!" Rachel and Sookie both squealed, reaching me at about the same time.

We were all three in the hall now. I had backed up when they were coming to me. I didn't want anyone else to see me. Sookie and Rachel both took turns hugging me before Eric and Pam made their way into the hallway.

Eric ushered all of us into his office. Once we were all in he closed the door and locked it. Now would be the worst time to be interrupted.

"Where are you at right now?" Rachel asked, jumping on the asking questions train.

"Who has you?" Sookie asked, jumping onto the train that Rachel had started.

If it weren't for Drake never having been invited into the house before. Sookie's question would have been a stupid one. But, of course, Drake never had been, so no one would have jumped to the conclusion that he'd taken me.

"How are you even here?" Pam wondered out loud. I could tell that she was intrigued. She knew it had something to do with magic since she hadn't seen me come in.

"Astral projection," I answered simply. Then I turned to Rachel. "Some all vampire hotel in San Fransisco. Of all places that dumbass could take me! It just had to be a place that I know like the back of my hand. I lived there for four years. Sometimes he just doesn't have a brain." Next was Sookie's question. I turned to her. "Drake," was all I said. I didn't need to say anymore than that.

"Drake has you? How? You never invited him into your home," Eric said, speaking for the first time.

I turned and looked at him. "He sent one of his day guys to get me. Apparently, the day guy somehow got into the house and hid in the closet until he heard me coming. Then he must of grabbed the closet blunt object he could find and hid behind the door and hit me with it when I walked in," I explained my theory about what had happened that night.

Eric was furious. I knew that he considered me his. Even if that were the farthest thing from the truth. I had told him since day one that no matter what I belonged to me, myself, and I. I would never change or give that up for the world.

"What floor are you on?" he asked, sitting in the office chair behind his desk. His eyes were practically glued to me.

"The 11th. Suite 1107," I answered and then I added just for the hell of it, "The honeymoon suite to be exact."

Eric growled. Again he's just so possessive over something that's far from his.

"How do you know all this?" Sookie asked, curiously.

"Drake may be a vampire, and clearly the lights are on, but unfortunately, there's no one home. When he went out to buy me a change of clothes he only left two vampires guards at the door. Of course, I killed them both, and was so close to escaping, but he fucking showed up when I was almost out the door."

"You killed two vampires? How? I'm sure the one aside from the one you killed spotted you after you killed the first one," Rachel said.

I nodded, "He did." "But, then he threatened to bite me and I shocked him when I showed him my..." I stopped short and looked at Sookie. She didn't know about me being a vampire. So, I lied when I continued, "When I showed him what some of my powers could do."

Everyone, but Sookie knew exactly what I was actually talking about.

"And while he was shocked I got the upper hand, but that's when the confusing part happened."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

I had every attention in the room now.

"One second the vampire was there and the next he was going up in flames and then next he was just a pile of remains on the floor next to the other vampire," I answered, truthfully.

"Up in flames?"

I shrugged, "New power, I guess." To hell if I knew how it really happened. Everyone's guesses were as good as mine.

"New power? What makes you think that?"

"It happened so quickly. I told him that he could burn in hell and in my mind I was thinking truly he could burn in hell for all I care and then her burst into flames."

All of a sudden, I heard the sound of pounding in my head. Oh, no! Damn it! Someone was banging on the door back in the suite and my body was responding to it. I knew it wouldn't be much longer until I was back into my own body.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed in the here and now.

"What?"

They were all alarmed.

"I have to go. Find me quick before there isn't anything left of me to find. I can only hold Drake off for so long without using my powers. Once he finds out about my powers it's sayonara to me," I told them all in complete honesty.

"We're on the first flight out of here," Rachel assured me.

"I'll call the airport as soon as I get home and get us tickets," Sookie said, nodding in agreement with what Rachel had said.

I turned to Eric. "You can catch a flight tonight. Try and act as human as you possibly can so that you can survive a flight without freaking people out. The flight is only about three and a half hours from here to there. You'd arrive in San Francisco with hours and hours to spare before the sun rises," I told him. I had done my math before when I went to college. I just never knew that I'd need it now. Thank god I did know it, though. "Oh, and also...Sookie you need to bring Bill with you and Eric you're going to have to pretend that Rachel is yours. The only humans who are allowed in that hotel are humans that belong to a vampire." "Oh, wait! Another thing! Rachel if Drake sees you, you pretend like you had no clue what-so-ever that I was even there."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "If that's what we have to do then consider it done," she told me.

I looked at Eric who nodded also.

"I'll be there," Eric told me simply. He was standing in front of me now. "He'll be dead and out of your life for good before you know it."

"I sure hope so," I said before returning to my body.


	21. Losing It Rapidly

That night everything took a turn for the worst or maybe a little bit better. I was sitting in the bedroom on the bed flipping through channels, bored out of my mind. Being kept hostage is the most boring thing ever. Well, in my opinion. I wasn't gonna be bored for much longer, though.

My attention was stolen away from the tv when I heard the door knob rattle. I looked that way instantly and the door opened. Of course, it was a no brainer of who was there. Drake walked in the room and threw something on the bed in front of me and then dropped a pair of boots, it looked like, on the floor next to the bed.

"Put this on and ask no questions," he told me.

Of, course he wasn't stupid enough to think I wouldn't ask questions. "What is this for?"

"I said no questions."

"I don't give a damn what you said!" I snapped. "I'm the one who's being held hostage! Not you! I at least deserve to know what the hell I'm wearing this dress for! And, those fucking hooker boots!"

Annoyed and impatient he answered, "You're accompanying me to the vampire party being held in the lobby tonight."

I couldn't hold back from laughing. "Vampire party!" I exclaimed, laughing like crazy. I don't why I was laughing, but I was. "I never thought that vampires would dress up and have a party. What do all the vampires wear fancy dresses and tuxedos?" Oh, so that's why I was laughing at the idea of a vampire party.

"Just get dressed and meet me out in the foyer," he said, turning and walking out of the room. Before he went out, though, he stopped and turned back to me. "You better be on your best behavior tonight. Otherwise the consequences will be hugely painful," he threatened before turning back around and retreating out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I grabbed the alarm clock from the nightstand and pulled it out of the wall, throwing at the door. What? It's a lot better than putting a hole in the wall and breaking more of my fingers. Wouldn't you agree?

Standing up, I stood in front of the dress and examined it. It was a red dress. My favorite color. So, that was one plus. It looked like it would go down past my ankles when I put it on. It would cover up those hooker boots he left for me to wear. So, that was another plus. Then it had one strap only. No bra for me tonight. I'd rather not show off my bra strap. It'd make me feel easy and cheap. By no means was I easy or cheap.

Reluctantly, I grabbed the dress, shoes, and a clean pair of panties and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready. I prayed to god that I'd run into Rachel, Eric, Sookie, and Bill down there. At least I'd feel a little less out of place. All I'd be without them there is a piece of fucking eye candy for Drake. That jackass. I couldn't wait to see him burn in hell.

After taking a quick shower...there was no possible way that I could take a relaxing one because me even being relaxed wasn't possible right now...I got dressed. When I looked at myself in the mirror. I half smiled and half frowned. Believe it or not, I actually thought I looked good in the dress. The red went so well with my skin. It even gave me room, so that my bruised up ribs, which I had bandaged up, wouldn't get squished and hurt like hell.

At a quarter to 8:00, well from what the clock on the wall read, an impatient Drake was banging at the bathroom door. "SELENA! LET'S GO! NOW!" he hissed through the door.

"I'M FUCKING COMING!" I seethed back at him before making my way to the door, unlocking, and opening it.

Drake was about to yell again, but once he saw me he took a step back. "Hmm." He looked me up and down as I watched him in disgust. "Might I say you look especially tasty tonight."

I felt throw up rise in my throat. Eww! I held up a finger, signaling for him to wait a minute before slamming the door in his face. I made it to the toilet just in time. Everything I ate in the past day, which wasn't much, came out of me and into the toilet. There was only so much I could take. I released the contents of my stomach for probably a good minute or so. Thankfully, Drake stayed outside of the bathroom and waited for me to finish.

After throwing everything in me up, I stood in front of the sink for a minute or two just looking at myself in the mirror. I was turning into a complete mess. Not a hot mess...just a plain old fucking mess. I splashed cold water on my face and rinsed my mouth out a couple of times.

About five minutes later, I went back to the door and opened it. Drake was sitting on the bed waiting for me. He looked at me angry and impatiently. Apparently, he was still attached to his human self. Drake, even when we were dating, always got a little testy whenever something would happen to make us late. As if I can control what the fuck happens and when it happens. I'm not mother nature nor am I god.

"Are you done now?" he asked, standing up.

I nodded, still to queasy and disgusted to open my mouth again.

"Good! Now let's go," he hissed, walking out of the room. "We're already fucking late as is," he muttered to himself, thinking I couldn't hear him, but I could. That's a good thing about me being somewhat of vampire nature.

I reluctantly followed behind him.

\--------

We had been at the party about 20 or so minutes already when I spotted Sookie and Bill and Rachel and Eric walking into the hotel. Sookie and Bill were arm in arm and so were Rachel and Eric. They had to sell it some way. If you were a human and walked in you'd never expect that everyone here was a vampire or a fangbanger. Everyone in this place acted like the couples that you saw in the movie Titanic, one of my favorite movies of all times if I may add.

Never in my life had I been more happy to see any of them. Finally, I knew that freedom was soon to come. Maybe not tonight, but possibly tomorrow or the next day. I didn't care as long as it was as soon as possible.

Luckily, Drake was distracted with talking to some of his vampire buddies or whatever that he'd met in his couple of years of being a vampire, so he didn't notice them come in. All four of them noticed me standing there and looked at me.

They all looked a little shocked and sad. I looked way different than I did when I astral projected to Fangtasia this morning after Drake retired for the day. The reason for that, though, was that when you astral project your body stays put and your soul goes where ever you want it to, Of course, your soul isn't going to show how your body looks on the outside. Your soul only reflects what's on the inside. Therefore; when I was there they couldn't see what was really going on with me.

Sookie was wearing a long blue spaghetti strapped dress that went down to just above her ankles and open-toed glass shoes, just like the shoes that Cinderella had worn to the ball. Bill was wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie, white dress shirt, etc. You know how that goes. Rachel was wearing a reddish pink colored dress that went down past her ankles and black open-toed shoes. Then there was Eric. I was surprised at how good he looked in a tuxedo. He was just so tall. I just never expected him to ever wear or look good in a tuxedo. The tux was navy blue and he wore black, shiny dress shoes.

Eric caught my gaze and we stood staring at each other from across the room for at least a minute. Then he broke it to look me up and down. Unlike with Drake, when Eric checked me over, I actually felt special and not like some cheap whore or hooker or someone else that falls into that category.

Oh, how I wished that I were his date tonight. Come to think of it...I honestly have no idea where Eric and I stand after you know...the night in the living room. Anyways, I had no idea what we were or anything. Well, either way that's something to worry about another night. Tonight, I just had to find a way to get through it without losing what was left of my mind.

So that Drake wouldn't come looking for me, I politely interrupted his and the other vampires conversation and let him know that I was heading to the bathroom. After informing him of my about to be whereabouts, I slowly started walking away. When Rachel, Sookie, and the vampires noticed me again, I motioned my head towards the hall where the bathrooms were.

Luckily, the bathrooms were indeed on a long hall. You actually had to enter a closed door to get to the bathrooms, which were on either side of the hall that you entered when going through the doors. The hall was rather wide so the five of us all fit without being scrunched up. There was a square sitting area when you walked a little farther down the hall. The mens room was on the left side a few feet from when you walked in through the closed door and the ladies room was down a little ways, after you passed the clearing where the sitting room was, on the right side.

"God, Selena! You look horrible," Rachel was the first to speak.

I fake smiled, "Well, geez! Thanks, Rachel!"

"You know what I meant, Selena," she scolded.

I really was out of it right now. "Yeah, I know."

"I hate seeing you like this," Sookie said sadly. She shook her head, "I hate not seeing you as the girl with the "nothing scares me and I'll take on anything you throw at me" attitude."

I briefly smiled. She had a point. I missed that part of me, too. I missed that part of me way too much right about now. I felt like breaking down and crying right about now, but I didn't want to give up what sanity that I had left in me.

"We'll get you out of this," Rachel told me.

"Somehow," Sookie added.

"We promise," they both said in unison.

Both Eric and Bill just sat back quietly while the girls talked to me.

"As soon as possible," I said to them all. "I'll be honest here...I'm losing it. I am fucking losing it. I'm losing my sanity and everything that I have left in me rapidly. Yes, Drake rented out the honeymoon suite and let's me roam around it all I want. Yes, he was nice enough to buy me a change of clothes. Yep, he always gets me food to eat. Most people would consider that the best hostage, kidnapping situation ever. But, not me. It's fucking hell for me!" I poured out everything to all of them. I didn't care if they called me a nancy or a sally. I just didn't give a fig any fucking more. I spoke my truth and I spoke it well.

I could tell by the look on Eric's face and his body language that he was far from happy. Even though I knew he was angry and that what I wanted to say next would only anger him even more, I continued with what I needed and wanted to say.

"I've got two or maybe even more bruised ribs, I've got two broken fingers, which was actually my fault, but either way he's the one who caused me to do it, and I've got a bruised arm from where he grabbed me last night and forced me upstairs to the room and then into the suite."

Before I knew it, Eric had lost it. He was up and out of the chair that he was sitting in, in the blink of an eye. Oh, no! I just knew he was going to go and pick a fight with Drake. I couldn't allow that. I'd never be free again. Or even worse Eric would kill him and he'd get severely punished by the magister or king or queen or whoever. Luckily, he was moving at human speed so I possibly had the chance to catch up with him and stop him from doing something he'd regret forever.


	22. Angry, Pleasurable Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexytimes in this chapter!

"Eric! No! Don't!" I exclaimed only loud enough for him to hear. I didn't want the vampires on the other door to hear me screaming out loud and come in to find us like this. Drake would no instantly that something was up.

I ran after him and luckily got to him before he could reach the door. It was a good thing that Eric had decided to move at a human pace. Otherwise, I would've never caught up with him in time and everything would've went to hell in a hand basket.

I grabbed him by the arm and used my vampire strength to force him to stop in place and turn to face me. He glared down at me. I could tell that he wanted nothing more than to go out there and rip Drake's body apart, limb for limb. Well, he'd just have to get in line behind me, Rachel, my mom, my dad, and my other brothers and sisters. I know he means well, but that doesn't change anything.

"You are way smarter than this, Eric Northman," I told him. "You know damn well that going out there will only make things fucking worse than they already are now. Don't go pushing everyone's luck!"

Instead of replying with words, Eric smashed his lips violently onto mine.

I was shocked at first, but then I kissed him back with full force. I was so into the kiss that I almost forgot that Rachel, Sookie, and Bill were even there.

"Yeah, okay!" Sookie exclaimed.

"That's our cue to leave," Rachel said.

All three of them left through the door separating the bathroom hallway and the main lobby rather quickly.

After that it was just Eric and me. Walking backwards, carrying me, Eric pushed open the door behind us and backed up into the room. It was the mens room, but at the moment I could care fucking less where we were at. Thankfully, there was a lock on the door. Eric locked the door before placing me on the counter where the sinks were. Not once did we break away from each other.

Impatiently, I quickly unbuttoned the buttons on his tuxedo coat and pushed it off of his long arms and onto the ground. I repeated my actions with his shirt, which quickly found it's way onto the floor, too. I ran my hands up and down Eric's now bare chest. He felt so fucking good. He was so smooth.

He began anxiously, kissing and nipping at my neck. I moaned, appreciatively. His hands moved down to about my waist before he began slowly drawing my dress up. For a brief second he picked me up so that he could lift the dress up just above my breasts, so that I wasn't sitting on it. This way he also had more room to work with. Also, since blood and sex came hand in hand, I had a feeling that he'd bite and drink from my breast, so that no one would see fang marks on my neck and put two and two together.

We had no time to waste, so I went to work instantly on his pants. I was very happy to see that he had decided to go commando. I let his pants drop to his ankles. I didn't even have time to look him over before he had pushed my panties out of the way and pushed himself inside of me.

I wasn't prepared for his size, so it stung for just a second. It could have also been the fact that I hadn't had sex in like...what...two years, I think. He waited and let me adjust to his size before pulling out of me and then pushing back in. I moaned against his lips, kissing him hungrily.

Normal people would be completely opposed to having sex in a bathroom. They'd especially be opposed if it was the first time that they'd ever had sex with the person that they were doing it with. I, on the other hand, could care less. After everything I'd been through lately, I deserved this pleasure. I deserved it no matter where I was getting it at.

Eric's speed increased as he continued to thrust in and out of me. It felt so damn good! It was a hell of a lot better than that night on the couch. But, that's probably because we didn't go all the way that night. The pleasure that night was practically all mine.

"I'm so close, Eric," I breathed out as I felt my orgasm quickly approaching.

He once again increased his pace and without warning he clamped down on my left breast and started pulling blood out of me.

I came fast and hard with a loud moan, only to have him slap a hand over my mouth. Whoops! We were trying to be as quiet as possible. My bad! Now if we got caught the blame would fully be on me. Oh, well! That's life, right?

He thrusted in and out of me a couple more times before releasing himself inside of me.

Believe it or not, I came for a second time.

About a minute later he pulled out of me. He kissed my swollen lips one more time before pulling away and looking at me. "You have to somehow get to your room and take a shower without him noticing you. He'll smell me on you if you don't."

I nodded my head in understanding.

He backed away from the counter and I jumped down, fixing my panties and my dress.

"Go now before he notices you've been gone to long," Eric said in a demanding voice.

I looked back at him and looked him up and down. He stood there in all his naked glory. I wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of me once again, but I shook it off. Without another word, I unlocked the bathroom door and slowly made my way out, leaving him to get dressed and somehow get my smell off of him. I wouldn't be surprised if he hooked up with or seduced another woman to get my smell off of him. Right now I didn't care what he did.

I wondered how I would get to the room without Drake catching me. That's when I saw the door at the end of the hall with a sign that said in big, black, bold letters: STAIRS! Relief came over me as I quickly made my way to the door, and opened it going inside quickly, and then up the stairs I went.


	23. Breaking Point

After scrubbing and scrubbing Eric's scent off of me I finally made it out of the shower, got dressed, and made my way back down to the 'party.' It didn't take a genius to realize that most likely Drake did indeed notice that I'd been gone for way too long. He was waiting for me in the lobby outside of the bathroom hall door.

"Where've you been?" he asked, curiously and possessively.

"I had to go shower," I answered. I wasn't lying.

"Why?"

Now here came the lie. "Because...some women accidentally dropped her martini or whatever it was onto my dress," I lied.

He wouldn't know the difference. I had been smart enough to change my dress, too. Apparently, Drake had another dress hidden in the closet. Probably the dress he wanted me to wear when he so called "turned" me. But, whatever. He'll never get that satisfaction.

While I was scrubbing myself down in the shower for about five minutes or so, I had planned out my whole lie. Lucky for me, Drake did indeed buy it. I deserve to give myself a pat on the back. Great job, Selena! You deserve a metal! Wow! That's so sad! That's the most fun I've had in days. Haha!

Everything went down without a hitch for the rest of the night. Well, most of the night. Then around I think it was 2:30ish a.m. I'm not sure, I don't quite remember. I was way too beyond pissed to care what time it was at that moment in time.

Some bitch decided that she wanted to ruin my life. Apparently, she really wanted Drake all to herself. All she had to do was ask, and I would of told her to go for it, but no. Instead, she decided to go tell Drake that she saw two vampires and two humans following me into the bathroom hall earlier.

But, wait! That's not all. The bitch also went on to tell Drake, "I saw the other three come out, but the tall blonde vampire and the blonde on your arm didn't come out with them." I wanted to rip that bitches voice box out.

She continued to tell Drake what she knew, "About five or so minutes later the tall blonde vampire came out, but SHE..." She pointed at me when she emphasized the word she, "She didn't come out."

Before anyone could stop me, I balled up my fist and swung back and then forward really hard. My fist met her face and she flew backwards. I already knew that Drake would instantly believe her, so I didn't have to worry about looking guilty when I punched her. I already knew that I was guilty and I already knew that Drake believed I was guilty, and wouldn't change his mind about it.

Drake looked at me with a deadly look. As if I was some little kid, he asked, "Is what she said true?"

I crossed my arms and stood in a preppy stance. "So, what if it is?" I answered with my own question.

"Then you're a no good whore, if it is," he told me. He no longer cared what the vampires in the room thought, apparently.

I couldn't help, but laugh. "Oh, you're so one to talk!" "How many humans have you slept with since you were turned?"

"Many," he answered proudly.

I laughed again, "You know you're proving my point, right?" "Besides, you don't control me! I'm not yours! I'll never be yours! I belong to fuckng no one, but me, myself, and I!" I hissed. "If you've got a problem with it then tough! Cause' that's the way it is!" I was officially fuming mad.

Before I knew it I was sent to the floor with a powerful blow. My body hit the floor with a loud thud my head came next. The pain was unbearable. It seemed as if Drake had decided that he was officially tired of playing Mr. nice guy and that he wanted to finish what he originally had planned to do in the first place.

It didn't surprise me that everyone in the lobby cleared off to the side when Drake attacked me. The other vampires wouldn't stop to help a poor pitiful human, or at least they thought, like me. Vampires would much rather see all humans killed and then have the world all to themselves.

I felt a sting of pain and yelped as Drake bit down on my neck. I struggled as best I could. My strength, even my vampire strength, was low because of my lack of energy. All I really could do was struggle as I felt Drake start to drain me.

"Eric!" I heard Rachel scream followed by Sookie screaming, "Bill!"

"Do something!" they screamed in unison.

Unfortunately, I knew that Eric and Bill couldn't do anything to help me. Even if they did, which I know for a fact they did...the room was full of vampires. If Eric or Bill were to kill Drake, one of the vampires in the room would snitch and either Eric or Bill would have to suffer extreme consequences.

My life was slowly being drained out of me and no one could save me. I snapped my eyes shut and silently prayed to god to please help me. I didn't want to die. I sure as hell didn't want to die in the hands of the man that I had once loved years ago.

Normally in a situation like this I would use my powers, but I was forbidden to for any reason what-so-ever, by the Witch's Council, to use my powers in the presence of vampires. If I did then I'd be stripped of my powers for who knows how long. I could possibly lose them for good.

Being a witch was all I knew how to be. I didn't have any reason to live without them. Without them I'd just be a poor defenseless human who doesn't even fit in with her own family. I just couldn't live with that.

Suddenly when I thought I had no hope left my prayers were answered. Drake's weight lifted off of me and I heard him hiss as he was thrown across the room. I opened my eyes to see who had come to my rescue and I was shocked to find who it was.

I whispered with the biggest smile I could manage, "Daddy." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Drake get back to his feet. Praying that I could repeat my actions from the other day, I hissed at him as loud as I possibly could, "You can burn in hell!" As soon as the words left my mouth Drake went up in flames. For the first time in days using what energy and life I had left in me, I laughed.

I don't remember anything else after that. Thanks to all of my pent up anger, my lack of sleep, the situation on hand, and my empty stomach...I passed out. Oh, what a sob story. Right? That's probably what you're all thinking right now. Unfortunately, I can't help it, though. It's the thing that I sometimes hate to call...my life.


	24. The Aftermath

When I gained consciousness however many days or weeks later, I was in the hospital. I'd only been in the hospital a few times in my life, but I knew enough to press the nurse button on the remote attached to the bed.

Picking it up, I was about to press the button when I realized that my fingers were wrapped up in the things that you got put on them when they were broken. How could that be? I don't remember ever breaking them. Brushing it off for the time being I pressed the nurse button.

A nurse came in about a minute or so later. "Ms. Dobreva, you're awake. Welcome back!" Nurse Amy, I read it on her name tag, smiled at me.

"What happened to me? Where am I? Why am I here?" I bombarded the nurse with questions. I was confused beyond belief.

The nurse looked rather spooked. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head no.

"I'm gonna go get the doctor! I'll be right back," she told me frantically.

"Wait! No! Tell me what happened! Tell where I am! Tell me why I'm here!" I exclaimed, freaking out. I was feeding off of the nurses emotions. I could feel exactly what she was feeling as clear as the sun shone during the day. It was probably empathy taking over. It didn't take me, but a minute to regain control over it.

She left without answering me and returned a minute or so later with the doctor right at her feet.

"Ms. Dobreva, it's good to see you're awake," the doctor, Dr. Danes, said, pulling out a small flashlight, and checking both of my eyes. "Can you tell me your name?" the doctor asked.

I looked at him confused, but stated my name anyways, "Selena Dobreva."

"Your age?"

What the hell was the point in this? "21."

"Date of birth?"

Confused, I went along with it. "February 14th, 1989."

"She seems fine to me," Dr. Danes told the nurse, turning his head to her.

The nurse shook her head at the doctor. "She doesn't remember anything about what happened to her."

The doctor looked back at me. "Is this true? You don't remember anything leading up to you waking up here in the hospital?"

I shook my head. No, I truly did not.

Dr. Danes looked at Nurse Amy. "Can I speak to you out in the hall, please?"

The nurse nodded instantly and she and the Dr. retreated out into the hall. Just as they left my dad entered the room. I looked over at the window to make sure that it was truly dark and that I wasn't seeing things. My dad never came to see me in public places. He had always said that it was too risky. If someone found out that he was a vampire and knew that he was my dad. Well, let's just say it wouldn't be a pretty picture.

He wore a black shirt with black pants and black shoes. What a fashion statement, right? All black. He even wore a black leather trench coat. He wore it at all times just in case he got stuck in the sun one day. The trench coat was big enough to cover him and would buy him at least two minutes or so to get to safety without burning to death. Without it my dad would be dead in less than 30 seconds if exposed to the sun.

I don't know exactly how old my dad is, but I do know that he's older than just about any vampire in the US. I'm pretty sure my dad's around I don't know...I'd like to say 3,000. I don't rightly know if he's that old or that young, but I know he's near that proximity. My dad doesn't really like getting into his past.

Apparently, when he was first turned he went on a massive killing spree and killed many. When he met my mom and was cursed he began feeling guilty about his past. Therefore; he refuses to ever talk about it with my mom, me, and my brothers and sisters. It was a don't ask, don't tell situation. We were all smart enough not to ever mention it. My dad always got really mad if we even said the slightest word about it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Shouldn't you be in Bulgaria or somewhere right now?"

He looked a bit confused. "You don't know why I'm here?"

I shook my head no. "Should I already know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You should," he answered with a nod of his head.

"Why?" I asked completely dumbfounded. "What happened?" I wondered out loud, turning my head to get a better view of my father who was now standing on the right side of my bed. I yelped as I felt something that was embedded into the skin on my neck break apart.

"Oh, careful, Selena!" my dad told me. "You have stitches in your neck."

"Stitches? What for?"

"When I pulled Drake off of you his fangs were sunken into your neck so deep that they left two long puncture wounds rather than holes in your neck," he told me.

"Drake? I haven't seen him since that night when he was in the woods when I collapsed at Fangtasia," I told my dad exactly when I saw him last.

He shook his head. "No, Selena. He kidnapped you about two weeks ago and held you hostage until last week when he attacked you."

I sat there in the hospital looking at daddy as if he was stupid and didn't know what he was talking about. I specifically remember last seeing Drake in the woods next to Fangtasia. That is where I saw him last...right?

"You don't recall?" dad asked me, curious as to what was wrong with me.

"No," I answered simply. "What about my fingers?" I wondered.

"We don't know. The Dr. said that your fingers had been broken prior to the attack, so we have no idea. You probably got angry and did it yourself. Well, that's what the detectives think happened after they searched the suite that Drake had rented out and found the whole in the bathroom wall."

I sat there quietly just taking everything my dad told me in. If I ever wanted to remember what had happened, i'd need all the information that I could get. Uncomfortable, I moved my body around, trying to find a good position that would make me feel comfortable. Pain shot through me once again and I yelped for the second time in like two minutes.

"I forgot to mention before the attack your ribs were already bruised. During the attack Drake put all of his weight on you and wound up breaking two of your ribs. The doctor's did some surgery on you to help you breathe better, so you need to take it easy for a while."

"Surgery?" I asked anger in my voice. "Why you didn't you just give me human blood?" I asked quietly, so that the Dr. and nurse outside wouldn't hear.

"You're surrounded by humans, Selena. That would've been too risky."

I was angry now. Boy was I angry. "So, now I have to fucking watch what I do and take it easy with everything because I had surgery that I didn't even want nor need?"

"Selena..."

"Whatever!" I exclaimed. "What about the scar, though? My body will be scarred now!"

"You can drink human blood when you get back to Bon Temps. It'll get rid of your scar for you. Even though you had surgery the blood will still heal you quicker."

I opened my mouth to say something else, but closed it back when I heard footsteps approaching the door to my room.

Just then the Dr. returned from outside in the hall. "You honestly don't recall anything that happened before you woke up here?" Dr. Danes asked me just to double check.

I shrugged and shook my head, "No, I honestly don't recall anything."

Dr. Danes sighed.

"What?" both my dad and I asked at the same time just as alarmed about the Dr.'s sigh as the other was.

The Dr. looked from me to my dad, and then back to me. "I'm afraid, Ms. Dobreva, that you're suffering from a very rare case of Lacunar amnesia," the Dr. informed us.

"Lacunar amnesia?" my dad questioned. In his many, many, many thousands of years of life he hadn't the slightest idea of what Lacunar amnesia is.

"I've never heard of it."

"Lacunar amnesia is what it's called when a person loses his or her memory of a certain event," Dr. Danes explained. "In your case you don't remember the events leading up to the event or the event itself. It's a more serious type of Lacunar amnesia."

I still wasn't 100% understanding what he was saying.

He caught on and said, "Basically, Ms. Dobreva, you have a rather large gap in your memory."

"Oh, now I get it!" How interesting? "So, you mean, everyone around me knows what happened to me, but for a while until the amnesia wears off I'm going to be wanting to hurt everyone around me for saying sorry and being all pitiful with me when I don't know the slightest idea what they're talking about?" I asked bluntly.

The Dr. was silent for a moment, taking in everything I had just said. Then he nodded, "If that's the way that you want to put it then yes."

"Oh, that's just great!" I muttered to myself.

\--------

A little while later after my dad had left to go take here of business that he apparently had here in San Francisco, Rachel and Sookie arrived. I was just getting ready to take a shower. As much as I didn't want to shower in a hospital, I didn't really have much of a choice.

I wasn't to be released from the hospital for at least a day or two and I couldn't wait that long to take a shower. Besides, it wouldn't be, but so bad. Hospitals kept there bathrooms and hospital rooms really clean. They cleaned them every time a patient left before they let a new one in.

"Selena, you're awake!" Rachel exclaimed, walking into the room.

Sookie followed close behind. "You had us scared there for a while," she told me honestly.

"We're glad you're back in the here and now," they smiled in unison before taking turns giving me hugs. Both were extremely careful not to touch the side of my neck or press against the upper half of my body that was stitched up. Apparently, they already knew about the surgery and they could clearly see the stitches on my neck.

"So, what's the diagnosis of your injuries or whatever?" Rachel wondered.

"I have lecuna...lacuna...lacune...whatever it's called. I forgot. But, anyways, I have some type of amnesia...oh, right...I have Lecunar amnesia," I answered.

They gave me the same look that I had given the doctor earlier.

"I have a rather large gap in my memory. I don't remember any of the events leading up to me being attacked, well, that's what my dad says, he said I was attacked. Anyways, I don't remember anything that happened to land me in here. The last thing I remember is seeing Drake in the woods that night at Fangtasia when I passed out. Other than that, it's like I didn't even exist until now," I explained what I had in my way. It was a lot easier to understand than the way the doctor explained it to me.

"Really? That sucks!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." I crossed my arms. "I'm sure everyone in Bon Temps knows what happened by now?"

Rachel and Sookie both nodded.

I sighed a frustrated sigh and rolled my eyes. "Great! Just great! Now, I'm going to have to go around listening to people pity me. And, all the while I'm not going to have the slightest idea as to what they're pitying me for."

Rachel and Sookie looked at each other and then at me.

"We'll go call Sam and Arlene and tell them to spread it around town that they should keep the pitying on the down low," Rachel told me.

I smiled, briefly. "Thanks, sis. That'd be great."

"We'll go do that now," Sookie said, kissing me on the forehead. "You get better fast so that we can go back to Bon Temps."

"Trust me, Sook! I want to go back home just as much if not more than you do."

She smiled and took a step back. Rachel took her place next to me.

"I love you, big sis," she said, kissing me on both cheeks as if we were Europeans.

"Love you, too, little sis," I replied.

"If we're not here when you're released, since we have no idea when that'll be, you call us."

I nodded my head. "I will."

With one last goodbye and goodnight, Rachel and Sookie left. Now, I was all alone. It wasn't necessarily a good thing either. I somehow needed to get out of the hospital bed and into the bathroom where I could shower. Then it would be a matter of taking a shower without getting my stitches wet.

As if my life couldn't get any worse. I was in the hospital for a reason that I did not know. It made me angry and frustrated not knowing why I was here. I hated not knowing what the hell was going on with my own body, and my own life, and such.

Suddenly, I sensed a presence at the door. I looked towards the door to see who it was. Thank god I was sitting on the hospital bed right now. The presence in the doorway was the presence of someone I would have never thought would be caught dead in a hospital. It was Eric.


	25. The Way It Has To Be

I couldn't help, but smile at him. For some reason, I felt more comfortable with him than I ever had before. Something told me that, though I had no memory what so ever of what happened here, something happened between Eric and I. I just didn't know quite what.

"Am I dreaming?" was my first question to him.

"Why would you think you were dreaming?" he asked in return.

I laughed slightly until the pain in my ribs forced me to stop. "Because you're in a hospital."

"What's so wrong about that?"

"A lot of things."

He made his way into the room, closing the door behind him. Then he came over to the bed and sat down as close to me as he could. He seemed to be moving closer and closer with each and every passing second.

I swallowed hard and decided to hurry up and talk, so that he'd back off. "I have Lacunar amnesia."

As I knew he would he curiously got out of my face, and sat up straight, listening intently. "And, what's that?"

"I have a gap in my memory. I don't remember anything that's happened in like two weeks or so. The last thing I actually remember is that night at Fangtasia when Drake killed that vampire. Other than that I feel like I didn't exist any more until now," I told him. Seeing as if I was really curious, I asked, "So, is there anything I should know? Did anything happen with us? Did we do anything that I should know about?"

He smirked his trademark smirk. "We did something alright."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

Without warning me he pushed the left side of my hospital gown down my shoulder until the top of my breast was showing. I looked down and gasped. There were still slight puncture wounds from where he apparently drank from me during the time that I don't remember.

Pulling the gown back up to cover me, I could only manage to say, "Oh."

We sat there in silence for a moment.

"It's a shame that I don't remember it," I told him with a smirk of my own, teasingly.

"We can always recreate it," he suggested.

"Ha! There are a few problems wrong with that."

"And, what are those?"

"One, we're in a hospital. Two, how do I even know we truly had sex. And, don't say that the almost completely faded puncture wounds on my breast are proof because if I know you, which I do, that bite could have been for numerous reasons. Three, recreating involves the same setting. I'm pretty sure a hospital room was not the setting of our supposed encounter."

He smirked at me and motioned his head towards the bathroom.

My eyes widened. "The bathroom?"

He laughed and answered, "You're one naughty girl, Selena."

"You can't honestly be implying that I orchestrated the whole ordeal?"

"You took my clothes off first."

I sat there without breathing a word for a moment before saying, "No, I still don't believe you. It's impossible. I refused to ever sleep with you. I told myself I wouldn't. There's no way I just slept with you...in a bathroom...for no reason."

"Suite yourself. You'll be in my dreams whether you believe or not."

"Someone's beginning to sound corny."

I thought about something for a moment, and then said, "Although, the bathroom setting..." I paused again afraid to admit what I was about to admit. I forced myself to finish, "It does sound like something I would do."

There was another silent moment between us.

All I could think about in that moment was taking a shower and getting clean, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to take one without help. I bit my bottom lip while contemplating whether or not I should ask Eric to help. I knew he'd most likely say yes. He'd do anything to see me naked.

After arguing with myself back and forth over the pros and cons of asking him for help, I decided I'd just wing it and ask him. Or maybe not. I looked down at my hands. Moments later I lifted my head back up to look at him. It wouldn't hurt anything.

"You've already seen me naked before that much I do know. So, would you be willing to help me take a shower?" I asked, choosing my words as carefully as possible. I don't think they came out as carefully as I wanted them to, but they got the question asked.

Instead of answering with words he stood up and held a hand out to me. Of course, that was his way of saying yes.

Carefully, I pushed the hospital covers off of me. Slowly, and I mean slowly, I swung my feet over the edge of the bed onto the floor where Eric was standing. Unfortunately, having stitches in both your neck and your stomach region would cause you pain whether you were careful or not.

I stayed sitting on the hospital bed with my legs over the side, and feet placed firmly on the floor for at least a minute. It took that long for a lot of the pain to die down. Eric patiently waited, believe it or not.

When most of the pain subsided I nodded at him, signaling that he could pull me up. With him pulling and me pushing up off the bed, I was standing in no time. The pain was also back, but I couldn't let it get in the way of me and my clean shower. There was just no way.

Inch by inch, I was slowly getting to the bathroom. Normally, I would of gotten frustrated and freaked out by now, but with Eric holding my hand I felt...unbelievably calm. I hate to admit it, but he seemed to bring the best out in me. That's exactly why what I have to say is going to be that much harder to say.

Once in the bathroom, Eric turned the water on for me. When it was at a reasonable temperature, I slowly pushed the left side of the hospital gown I was wearing down my arm, and then did the same with the right one. The gown fell off my arms and landed in front of me on the floor. Eric had stood at the front of the shower watching me the whole time.

Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I gasped. My eyes widened when I noticed the stitches that the doctors had put in after surgery. As soon as I got back to Bon Temps, I would definitely be drinking a bottle of blood. Crap! Then that would clear up the fang marks on my neck, too. That wouldn't be good. No! I'd do one better! I'd heal my stomach myself and then leave the stitches in my neck be. That way no one would get suspicious. Oh, I'm a genius!

"It's doesn't look that bad," Eric told me.

"I'm healing it when I get home," I informed him bluntly. "I can not deal with this pain and needing to be escorted around any longer. Not even my broken fingers hurt as bad as this does," I said, emphasizing this while pointing to the stitches on my stomach.

I was so focused on the stitches and how disgusting they looked that I just barely noticed that Eric was now standing behind me, towering over me. I looked at him in the mirror. His eyes were on mine, and we stared at each other like that for some time.

"Come on, the water's getting cold," he said, taking my hand and leading me into the shower.

Once in the shower, I couldn't fight the urge that had been building up for some time now. I slowly turned around and although it was somewhat painful I stood on my tippy toes and threw an arm around Eric' neck pulling him closer to me. Our lips connected instantly.

I didn't plan on going any further than this with him. But, I needed to feel his lips on mine one more time before I dropped the bombshell that I was about to drop soon. I needed to get it off my chest, though, and I needed to do the right thing.

Jumping into bed with Eric like I wanted to would not be the right thing to do. Especially since I don't know if the encounter he says we had really happened or not. Until I got my memory back after this kiss going any further wouldn't be right.

Reluctantly, pulling away, I looked up into his eyes.

He looked down into mine. Seeing the look in my eyes, he asked, "What is it?"

I took a deep breath before answering, "Until my memory comes back...we have no future together."

I didn't care how corny that sounded. I needed to get it off my chest, and now I had. Like the saying goes, "If you ever want something badly, let it go. If it comes back to you, then it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never yours to begin with."

Same applies to Eric and I. If we're meant to be together, then my memory will come back. If we aren't meant to be together, however; then my memory will never come back. It's as simple as that.


End file.
